Harry Potter And The Lycanthrope Legacy Part 3
by Ravenclaw Midnight Blue
Summary: The Freedom Fighters launch their attack to liberate Hogwarts! Find out who dies and who survives, as Harry and his friends do battle in the climax of the war against Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, and their dark allies...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Operation Butterbeer**

Harry anxiously glanced at his watch again. It was nearly four-fifteen. About an hour and a half before dawn.

All of the teams would be in their allocated positions now, ready to strike against the backdrop of a gloomy, cloudy sky. There were only a few stars visible, and the moon was only half-full. Still, Harry knew, from the information gathered on the enemy in the last year, that Greyback's werewolves were just as capable of transforming on any night as Harry and his own friends were. But they had one advantage over Greyback's pack - the enemy wasn't able to transform their clothing along with their bodies. That would give the Ministry-backed werewolves the edge when it came to speed and an element of surprise.

Hopefully.

And the dawn - when it did come - would be a hindrance to the Dementors on patrol around Hogwarts.

Harry stared at the school in the near distance, as he kept himself within the line of trees at the border of the woods where his party was gathered. The team that was to be the spearhead of the invasion. He was afraid of being spotted by the Dementors before they could surprise them - he was fearful of countless things that had the potential to go drastically wrong. And he dreaded how great the cost would be - how many good people would be dead or seriously injured, before the battle was done with.

But to do nothing would result in a magic-enforced massacre of both muggles and wizarding folk…

Harry hoped that none of his friends were going to perish this day.

I hope that I will survive this, too, he thought to himself - the ghost of a smile playing at his lips. I'm not ready to die. Not now - not when I've got my friends to share my life with. Not while we have got it in us to make this world a better place…

Harry stuffed his hands in the pockets of his casual black trousers, in an attempt to keep them warm. He sniffed the air, and froze momentarily as a pair of arms seized him from behind - then he relaxed as Luna rubbed her face against his. Like him, she was dressed for the occasion - both of their jackets had their zips removed (courtesy of Mrs Weasley's skills) so they could shape shift quicker. But where as Harry's coat was a green colour (matching his eyes), and his sweater a cherry red - Luna's was brown, and her jumper an aqua blue-green, which blended in well with her smart, electric-blue jeans.

No butterbeer necklace tonight… Harry grinned.

"I still remember seeing it for the first time. The school I mean," Luna announced softly. "As Hagrid took us across the lake in the boats."

"Same here." Harry reached back and brushed Luna's pale-blonde hair with his fingers. "It was a joyous moment."

Luna saw that the smile on Harry's face didn't reach his eyes. She thoughtfully tilted her face at him. "What is my mate thinking?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"Pretty much the same as you were, the night before last, Lu," he admitted. Harry now felt as close to Luna as he ever did with Ginny, Ron or Hermione. Hearing her describe him as her mate touched his heart. "Some of us won't even live to see the dawn - let alone the sunset… And yet, we've got pupils, and ex-pupils prepared to risk all for us… We've even got representatives from all the British and Irish Quidditch League, all dressed in their robes for this job. The Holyhead Harpies, the Montrose Magpies, the Chuddley Cannons, the Pride of Portree…"

"They all know the score, Harry," Luna whispered to him. "We _have_ to do this. Before the Gaunt Stone unleashes that Oblivion spell on countless, innocent people. I know you're scared of us dying because we're following your example - but we have faith in you to be strong and do the right thing. I believe in you, Harry. I believe in Ron, and Hermione, and in all of those who've proved their worth to us. Please don't give up having faith in yourself!"

Harry swallowed back the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him. He gave Luna a hug. "Right… Well, I made Voldemort pay for his sins…," he reminded himself, forcing a smile. "So, yeah – let's finish the job by destroying his cult of nutters!"

Luna grinned. Following her lead, Harry took a minute to clear his mind by practicing Zen techniques. Then Luna checked her watch. "It's time, Harry," she declared.

He took another deep breath, then nodded. "All right. Ready when you are."

The two of them quickly walked back to those gathered in the nearby clearing. Alex and Charlotte, Clifford, Elliott, Neville, and Tonks were present – along with four other pupils, two boys and two girls. The youngest of those present was fourteen.

Harry smiled as he watched the youngest members of their party. Ewan Abercrombie, who had been sorted into Gryffindor four after him was now sat on a log, hand in hand with Rose Zeller, a Hufflepuff student from the same year. Close by, Terry Boot, from Harry's year - who had been a Ravenclaw member of the DA – was kissing a seventh year Slytherin pupil by the name of Razwana Din.

The old barriers between the different Houses had broken down in the past nine months since Voldemort's death. Harry hoped – whatever the outcome of the battle to come – that what he was seeing now was a taste of future bonds and friendships to come.

Another person – an older man, dressed in dirty-looking clothes – stood next to the Threstrals at the clearing's edge. He was small, with matted hair – and his eyes made him look like a Basset hound. This was Mundungus Fletcher. A thief who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Mad Eye Moody had tracked him down, and forced the cowardly Fletcher to join the invasion squad. Harry understood Moody had used 'persuasive means' to achieve this. He didn't want to know any more. So long as Fletcher kept his nerve long enough to do his share of the work…

"We're set, Harry." Clifford gave Harry and Luna a brief flash of a smile. Harry smelt his apprehension. No doubt Clifford and the other werewolves could smell his, also.

"Still no Padma?" Harry asked him.

Clifford's expression turned sad, and he gave a shake of his head. "No – she's still at the Ministry, being there for the werewolves who were conditioned by the Death Eaters. There's still a chance she might get here, but…" He sighed, missing the young Asian witch who had become his girlfriend. "Let's get to it."

Harry nodded and regarded his team for a moment, taking in their nervous, but determined, expressions.

"Okay, everyone! You know the drill – let's get this done!" he barked.

They got to work. Each member of the party climbed onto the back of a Thestral. In addition, every one of the creatures had been fitted with a saddle, into which a shop window dummy – complete with clothes – had been carefully strapped.

"Okay, cousin…" Alex Greenway muttered, exchanging a glance with Charlotte. "Now we find out if the Thestral flying lessons we conducted were good enough for everyone."

Charlotte grinned as she pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. "At least we didn't have any injuries in training… Well – nothing we couldn't repair!" Turning to Neville, she gave him a quick hug which he returned.

Harry smiled at the scene, then climbed up behind the neck of his Thestral, and sat in front of the wizard-robed dummy. He whispered instructions to the beast and it obediently began to take off. The draught from its flapping wings ruffled his clothes and hair. He hung on tightly.

"Hogwarts – here we come!" he yelled.

One by one, the Thestrals took off. Following Harry's lead, the riders got their airborne mounts to steer towards the school grounds.

Harry felt a sense of exhilaration rising within him. It came, not only from being on the back of a flying creature that was soaring high, but also because the castle – now lit by just a few lights in the pre-dawn hours – was set out before him in all of its splendour as he and his companions flew first across the valley of the loch, then over the railway line that the Hogwarts Express travelled on. Next, the lake was below them, reflecting the lights from the castle as well as the moon high in the dark, cloud-ridden sky. The only sounds Harry could hear were the pounding of the Thestrals' wings, their occasional cawing, the whistling of the light wind blowing from the west, the excited whooping from his party, and also his hammering heartbeat.

Then another, harsher sound made itself known. A piercing screeching noise rang through the cool night air, as a dark apparition rose from one of the school's turrets, to intercept them in mid-air. Several identical nightmarish wraiths followed it.

"Okay – here come the Dementors! Keep your nerve, and follow me!" Harry yelled out loud, hoping that his team would keep to the plan.

He didn't need to worry. At Harry's urging, his mount changed direction – turning forty five degrees to the left – before they reached a point above the roof of the Great Hall. He glanced over his shoulder, to see Luna and the rest of his party keeping close together, not far behind him. Now the Thestrals were flying past the west side of the school, heading north-east for a point beyond the castle, a spot on the edge of the Forbidden Forest that was close to the main gates. As they did so, they flew over a localised mist that shrouded the northern approach to Hogwarts.

The awful screeching rang out again, louder this time. The noise was harsh to Harry's wolf-sensitive ears. His heart thumped madly, and he swallowed hard – trying to keep his focus. He knew all too well what it was like to be assailed by Dementors…

"They're gaining on us!" Alex yelled. He was on Harry's right-hand side now.

"Keep going! We're almost there!" Harry shouted back. He urged his Thestral to fly faster, hoping that they weren't about to fall at the first hurdle…

Moments later, the Thestrals were diving – changing direction as they wheeled around and descended towards their habit in the Forbidden Forest's north-western reaches. Within the next minute Harry's team had landed. Quickly, and with mounting panic, they each unbuckled their accompanying dummies and, stepping down, flung them away from the Thestrals - before casting a certain spell at the slumped manikins.

"_Awakario!" _Harry hissed. His wand zapped at the dummy he had just thrown into the clearing. Hearing the sound of movement coming from the manikin, he grinned with satisfaction – then turned and shooed his Thestral towards the safety of the trees, before joining his party beyond the clearing.

The dark shadows swirling into view overhead slowed their approach, as if uncertain of where their prey had vanished to.

Neville's head peeped out from behind the trunk he was using as cover, and he repeatedly poked the air with his outstretched finger.

Charlotte gave him a strange look from her position behind the next tree. "What are you doing, Neville?" she whispered loudly.

"I'm counting! There's about eighteen of them. And only thirteen of us!" he retorted.

"We had better not mess this up, then!" Tonks piped up. "We may not get a second strike!"

"Spot on, Tonks." Harry raised his wand again. Following his lead, everyone else followed suit. The only exceptions were Mundungus and Elliott, who each fished out form his pockets a jar containing a liquid made to the same recipe as perfected by Professor Lupin last June. They then hurriedly took of the lids.

"This had betta work, you know!" Mundungus exclaimed in his cockney-like accent.

Harry ignored him, and instead addressed the team collectively. "Right, allocated wand-bearers! You know why you were picked. You all have love for someone. Alex for his cousin, and the late Yasmin. The rest of us for our own chosen partners. And, thanks to Luna here…" Harry smiled at her, and nodded for her to continue.

"…we now know what weapon can destroy a Dementor – apart from the special vials we have. The fiends can't abide strong, positive emotions. Feelings that are totally alien to them." Luna raised her eyes to Harry, and gave a broad smile. "So, our weapon is love. Focus on your feelings for those you care for. Then let your magic rip at the Dementors."

"Here they come!" Clifford warned the whispering group.

They all fell silent, and hid behind the trees.

With a piercing yell, the mass of ragged, dark entities descended upon the clearing. Ignoring the cries of the Thestrals, the Dementors floated over to the dummies lying on the ground, sensing life and heat in them. Life that they were eager to drain…

As the Dementors dived upon the manikins, the one-month old Blast-Ended Skrewts started to wiggle out of each of the hollowed-out plastic backs – having been awoken by the recent spells cast on them…

As one, the Dementors froze in confusion – hovering just above the hybrid, lobster-like creatures emerging from the dummies.

Then one of the Skrewts lived up to its name and suddenly expelled a shower of fiery sparks into the face of the nearest Dementors. Its ragged cloak caught fire, and the wraith screamed.

"Now!"

At Harry's cry, the team leapt out and fired their wands at the nightmarish wraiths. Moments later, Elliott and Mundungus sprinted out from the flanks and flung the contents of their vials at two Dementors at the far side.

The screeching reached a nearly-unbearable level. Silvery-white forms of various animals – a stag, a unicorn, a wolf, a cat, a hamster, and a toad, amongst them – leapt upon the former guards of Azkaban Prison, blurring the edges of the terrifying shades. Those transfixed in the ambush tried to move – but could not. Those not yet under attack tried to swoop down upon Harry and his allies – but they were repulsed by the energies emitted from the Patronuses.

Within the minute, thirteen Dementors had evaporated into a mass of various stinking puddles on the ground.

The Patronuses disappeared. The wizards and witches who'd cast them fought to recover their breaths.

Giving a scream of what Harry interpreted as fury, the remaining wraiths wheeled above the now-vulnerable crowd, and swooped down.

Then Harry, Luna, Tonks, and Alex struck again – freezing the Dementors in mid-attack.

"Yes! Let's do it again!" Razwana Din whooped.

The rest of the gang rallied themselves, and fired their wands in support. The last of the Dementors withered under the concentrated assault of the Patronuses. Soon, they too had ceased to be a menace to anyone, ever again.

"_Finite!" _The silvery-white guardians vanished, as the magical forces were stopped.

"Wow!" Neville collapsed upon his knees, next to Charlotte – who had already fallen down from her exertion. They gave a look of astonishment at still being alive, then hugged each other.

The rest of the group were recovering, also. Harry and Luna exchanged broad smiles.

"Yay! We did it!" Alex punched the air, and slapped palms with an equally-delighted Elliott Eamesworth. Close by, Ewan and Rose hugged each other – as did Terry Boot and Razwana.

"Well done!" Harry announced. "Now for the next bit… Mundungus?"

The thief shuffled his tatty-looking shoes, then raised his eyes to meet Harry's. The ghost of a smile played on his lips.

"Alright, then… I'm ready."

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

It took only a few minutes for the group to arrive at the school's main gates, on the north side of the grounds. As suspected, the Alohomora spell failed to unlock them.

There was a barely-visible aurora of magic extending upwards from the gates and fence, which carried on as far as the eye could follow. Harry's wolf senses told him that anyone trying to force their way either _through_ the fence, or over the top of it or the gates, would not live long enough to regret it. In the past week, the Ministry's Aurors had made skirmish intrusions in daylight, so they could carefully examine the magical barrier that prevented intruders from approaching Hogwarts by land. Stones thrown at the barrier had exploded – and then the Aurors would have to leave, unable to find any way to Hogwarts by aerial travel, except from over the loch.

The other useful detail the Aurors had been to gauge was that the source of the magical force field lay in the gates themselves. Unlock the gates, from within, and the barrier would be broken…

Now, detecting no other protective magic on the gates themselves, Harry nodded the go-ahead to Mundungus. The thief got to work with his skeleton keys. The problem was that he had four locks to undo.

The rest of the party covered for him, wands held at the ready. Although the grounds were eerily silent as the eastern horizon slowly grew lighter, the mist still shrouded the pathway from the gates to the school buildings. It also hung over the grounds to either side, as far as the Quidditch pitch to the west. But Harry's team now knew what the mist was hiding, as the evidence was on their shoes.

Even though they had skirted around the edge of it, the advance party of Flitwick's Freedom Fighters were dismayed to discover the Death Eaters had turned the approach to the school into a marsh.

As the others nervously kept their eyes and ears open, Mundungus continued to work away, levitated by Charlotte and Neville's carefully-controlled Wingardium Leviosa levitation spells. With a grunt of satisfaction, the fingersmith flung aside the second lock that he had managed to open.

Alex, who had wandered a little further along the path than the others, suddenly twitched. Cocking his head to one side, he hissed to the rest of the team.

"Something's coming! Hurry!"

"Won't be long, now," Mundungus grumbled, not bothering to look round as he raced through his keys – trying to find one to fit into the third lock.

Firstly, the other werewolves became aware of the danger – then all of the team could hear it. Thumps. Heavy footsteps. Coming closer. Closing in on them through the shifting white veil of the thick mist. Then there was a bellowing roar.

Luna inadvertently let loose a growl, reminding Harry that beneath her clam and eccentric demeanour she was a predator. A fierce were-creature of the night. Like him.

"Sorry, guys," she apologised, upon seeing the worried expressions of Tonks, Euan and Rose. "Nerves."

Neville suddenly scuttled backwards with fright. "Merlin's beard! A giant!"

The huge fiend, dressed in dirty makeshift clothes and patchwork armour, emerged from the mist. The giant strolled along the pathway, swinging a club in one long-limbed arm. It paused, startled to see the numerous intruders before it. Then, billowing again, the giant thumped its chest and picked up its pace. The creature did not think to raise the alarm – it was only concerned with killing the tiny beings, and finding out what they tasted like…

"_Expelliarmus__!"_ Tonks yelled as she ran forward. Her spell struck the armour covering the giant's torso. But it only paused, as if being buzzed by a fly – before pressing onwards.

More spell-absorbing armour, by the looks of it – like that which saved me from Voldemort's attack, thought Harry…

"Stop it!" He encouraged his team. "Aim for someplace where it's not armoured!"

They leapt into action, firing various spells. The giant took the damage, and moaned with pain – but there was little other noticeable effect. Stunning jinxs and fireballs continued to hit it, making the sentry sway – but not fall down.

"Quickly, Mundungus!" Luna urged the nimble-fingered thief.

"I'll…soon…have them…open, missy," he panted. "Lordy! Tricky locks, these!" There was a loud 'click', and the third padlock sprung open. "Hah! Jus' one to go…"

Meanwhile, Harry and the others had spread out around the giant. At Tonk's prompting, they took it in pairs to desperately shoot more spells at the oversized giant – firing from different directions. But still the giant refused to go down. However, the co-ordinated assault was preventing the creature from making a focused counter-attack. Instead, it lashed out in fury with the club, as it turned and tried to bring its feet down upon anyone who got too close. Harry and the team had to cast quick spells, then dive aside, and stop to fire again, repeatedly – to avoid being bludgeoned, or crushed.

Their strength was waning fast, now…

Elliott gave a roar of frustration.

"Aagghh! Let's see how it likes a _change_ of tactics!" The Slytherin pupil dropped his wand and closed his eyes, to concentrate. Seconds later, his clothes blurred and vanished on him as he crouched down. Then his body shifted form and grew fur. Within the half-minute, Elliott had become a young wolf man – who then promptly bounded forwards, snarling. He lashed out – biting and clawing at the calf muscles of the giant. The sentry cried out and turned round, in an attempt to stomp the transformed werewolf with his huge, leather-clad feet.

"Watch yourself, Elliott!" Alex yelled to his friend. He quickly unleashed another fireball spell – hitting the giant in the nose, below the reach of the creature's helmet. Again, the monster was goaded into a state of rage.

As the fight continued, Mundungus gave a shout of triumph as the fourth lock 'clicked'. He pulled it free of the bars and threw it, with care, at the giant. The metal lock bounced off the sentry's stomach, momentarily stunning it.

"Let's get 'em opened up!" the thief cried out, as his feet touched the ground again.

Harry and Luna got to it, and helped the fingersmith to swing the heavy gates apart as far as they would go. The shielding spell extending upwards from the opened metalwork was abruptly cancelled, now that the gates were ajar.

"The signal, Tonks!" Harry gasped from his exertions.

"On it!" she called back. From her wand, a wispy form was conjured. Rapidly taking the shape of a silvery wolf, it bolted along the path outside the gates and quickly disappeared from sight.

Meanwhile, the giant continued to struggle against the witches and wizards surrounding him. Clifford and Charlotte both yelled as the club 'swished' through the air, just missing their dodging forms. As Harry, Luna, Tonks, Mundungus, Terry Boot and Razwana Din added their wand firepower to the struggle, there was a short wail of agony as the giant's foot managed to crush somebody underfoot…

Then there was a vibration. Coming along the wide path that led to the gates from the railway station.

Harry spun round. His lips slowly rose into a smile, as he glimpsed a shape in the near-darkness, racing towards them at an unnatural speed.

"Here it come! _Dive!_" he urged the advance party, as he grabbed Luna's hand. Together, they rolled towards the edge of the path. The rest of the team scattered – leaping in different directions. Rose Zeller gave a shriek of panic, and jumped aside – along with Euan.

"_Urrhh?"_

The giant grunted, froze, and then turned to face the oncoming menace.

SPPLATT!

There was a flash of purple as the Knight Bus slammed into the sentry of the gates. The unlit triple decker carried on along the pathway for another hundred yards, until it reached a sharp bend on the pathway. With unnerving precision, Ernie Prang the driver stopped the vehicle a split second before the Knight Bus could leave the safety of the path to the school. However, the giant was still in motion – obeying the laws of physics.

The sentry landed, with force, into the deep marsh that lay besides the path. Wailing, the creature flailed its arms, trying to find something solid to grip onto, as it began to sink, face-up, into the swamp. One outstretched hand nearly managed to grasp the parted club which had landed not far away. But the wood soon disappeared into the dark waters and shifting murk – leaving its bellowing owner to fend by itself.

The efforts of the injured creature were to no avail. Harry and the rest of the team gingerly got back up and stared numbly as the giant gurgled and disappeared in stages into the dark mire.

The last parts to go were the befuddled expression on the huge face, and the thick fingers of the raised hands. A trail of bubbles rose to the surface – then all fell silent and still.

"Golly! It must be deep in there!" Neville observed.

Luna managed to smile. "Bang on! Well done, Ernie!" she called out to the bus driver.

The others gave a cheer – but the moment was short-lived, as they turned and saw the damage the giant had achieved before it had met its match.

The young wolf man that was Elliott Eamesworth was lying on the path – his body crushed.

Razwana made a choking-like noise, and had to be comforted by Terry Boot.

"Elliott! _No!_" Alex rushed to his friend, who weakly looked up at him with pain-wracked eyes.

"Elliott – hang in there!" Harry crouched down besides him. He raised his wand at his pack-brother and recited the spell of healing. _"Episkey!"_

A red glow lit up the wolf man's chest, but he shuddered and coughed up blood. Shaking his head faintly, Elliott gripped Alex's arm with his remaining strength. A tentative smile appeared across his muzzle. "We beatt 'em, Al-lex! The Demen-tors… We gott inn…!" he managed to growl.

Then, with a laugh that turned into a choking cough, Elliott Eamesworth released his grip, and his body fell limply to the ground.

Harry and Alex remained frozen in their places.

"Oh, hell!" Clifford muttered from close by. He and the rest of the party said nothing more.

Then the silence was broken by the rush of new arrivals. Harry forced himself to look around. The invasion was running as planned. The centaurs were now galloping through the opened gates – each of them baring a witch or wizard on their backs. Firenze's passenger was Ernie Macmillan, armed with his bow and a quiver of arrows. His wand was tucked into his belt.

"Harry! Luna! Neville!" Hermione raced out from the Knight Bus, wand at the ready. Hagrid and Mr Filch were running behind her.

Hermione's excited expression changed as she saw the advance party gathered around Elliott's body. "Oh!" she gasped.

"I don't know what to say, Alex," Harry admitted. He rested his hand on Alex's arm.

The other young man swallowed, then reached out and closed Elliott's open eyes. "We'll howl for him later, Harry. After we bring this war to an end!" he declared. Alex then stood up, and took in the watching centaurs, staff and students. "We've got our foothold. Let's not waste time!"

Harry nodded and called to the crowd around him. "Right – let's keep the operation moving! You all know what to do."

"We sure do," Filch rasped. Without further prompting, he set up a firework on the path and fired it into the air. It exploded high above, casting forth a brilliant glow of purple sparks.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"There's the signal!" Kingsley Shacklebolt yelled to the small crowd behind him, as his keen eyes finally sighted the purple blaze he'd been watching out for.

The party jumped to their feet. Extinguishing their dimly-lit lanterns, the pupils, ex-pupils, and other enlistees in Flitwick's Freedom Fighters quickly raced over to their broomsticks waiting close by. Soon, they were up in the air above tree-level. Ron, dressed in a set of Quidditch robes and padding that had been newly bought for the occasion, was in the middle.

"Dawlish? Mr and Mrs Weasley? Are you present and correct?" Kingsley's rich voice betrayed no sign of anxiety as he turned his head from side to side, checking on the hovering riders around him.

"I'm here," the Auror Dawlish responded. "And so are the other Ministry lads."

"Nous sommes ici," Fleur declared proudly, turning to exchange a smile with Bill.

"What she means is, 'we are here'," Bill helpfully added.

"Then let's secure Hogsmeade!" And with that, Kingsley sped off on his broomstick. The rest of his group – made up of Fleur's friends from Beauxbatons School, plus a score of ex-pupils from Durmstrang School – followed in his wake.

"Bon chance!" Bill and Fleur cried out to Ron as they flew above the forest bordering the grounds of Hogwarts."

"You too, you guys! Be safe!" Ron retorted. He watched the specks against the dark sky vanish into the distance – then swung his own broomstick round to face the rest of the floating army gathered.

Ron cleared his voice, and tried to keep his nerve about him. "Alright, then… Everybody ready?" he yelled.

"I am," Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson called out simultaneously.

"Me too!" Marcus Belby replied.

"Itching to go," declared Anthony Goldstein.

"I'm good," Dean Thomas responded.

"Ready when you are." Marcus Flint grinned.

"All present and correct, Mr Weasley," Madame Hooch piped up.

Ron glanced around at the faces closest to him, illuminated only by the glowing wand tips held against the broomsticks by their riders. Viktor Krum and his friend Hans Grogan both gave a nod of readiness. Oliver Wood, looking worried, shrugged his shoulders and forced a smile. Davy and Galvin Gudgeon glanced at each other, then Davy declared with relish, "Let's teach the Death Eaters a lesson they won't forget!"

Ron grinned as he swung back to face Hogwarts. There were about two hundred of them in all, each one hovering in the air ready on their broomsticks – every man, woman, boy, or girl prepared to give the best fight of their lives.

"Let's go!" Ron yelled.

The front line sped off, with Ron in the middle of them. A few seconds later, the second cluster followed, then a pause, and the third row accelerated into action, and so on.

In the faint light that heralded the dawn yet to come, the aerial army was an impressive sight as they swooped in, like hawks, from the east. Soon, however, the next wave of Dementors rose from within the enclosure of the castle itself, though there were only a dozen of them. But the other sentries of the Death Eater army were making themselves known now. From out of the south-western corner of the Forbidden Forest, there emerged giants and trolls – about five of each. On the upper reaches of the Great Hall, Ron saw – to his horror as he drew in closer – a pair of gargoyles slowly grinding into life. With leering expressions, the grey stony wings of the guardians fanned out and began pounding furiously. Then they rose from their perches, and rose to meet the invaders.

"Oh, hell…! Where are you, dad?" Ron yelled to himself. He banked to one side, as the first of the gargoyles flashed by – outstretched clawed arms missing him by a matter of seconds.

"Tally ho!" Ron heard a near-distant cry. He looked up.

Coming into view was Mr Weasley, behind the steering wheel of the flying Ford Anglia – its lights piercing the gloom of the sky before it. Next to a wound-down window, sitting in the front passenger seat, was Mad Eye Moody, firing off carefully-aimed firebolt spells at the nearest pair of screeching Dementors. The edges of their billowing cloaks were lit up with flames – and they pulled away from their counter-attack, to seek the waters of the lake below, in order to recover…

As the battle commenced, with the invaders carefully flying one-handed as they fired off spells with their wands, the blue Ford Anglia caught up with the gargoyle dogging an anxious Ron.

"Now then, you rascal! Leave my son be!" Arthur Weasley cried out. He pressed his foot down on the accelerator.

'_Wham!'_

The stony fiend screamed as the car's bumped slammed into its wing. The impact sent the creature spiraling sideways away from Ron

"Finish 'im off, Alistor. There's a good fellow!" Mr Weasley urged him.

"Certainly, Arthur." Professor Moody's false eye swiveled round and locked onto the injured gargoyle. He pointed his wand through the opened window. "_Specialis Petrificus Totalus!"_

The wand fired off a white beam of light that resolved itself into an animated cord snaking around the wings and torso of the rocky assailant. Within seconds, the gargoyle's wings were bound fast.

With a piercing wail, the gargoyle fell out of the sky. It ended striking a troll's head, before bouncing off and smashing into pieces against of the school's walls.

The troll was effectively dead without even knowing what had hit it. A moment later, it too had gone down. It toppled and crashed head-first into one of the greenhouses at the eastern side of Hogwarts. The ground shook, just as the fighting broke out in full.

The final battle of Hogwarts had begun.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Ron gave his father and Professor Moody a thumbs-up, which they returned. Seconds later, the Ford Anglia was banking in the air, as its passengers turned their attention to the Dementors still chasing after the other airborne wizards and witches.

But Ron had now sighted his destination. He turned round and yelled to the party close behind him.

"Dean – you lead your allocated team to the steps leading from the lake! Viktor, Anthony Goldstein, Marcus Belby, Michael Corner – you lot follow me!" Ron directed his broomstick towards Gryffindor tower.

As they draw closer, there was an explosion. Part of the tower roof was blasted from within. A dark-cloaked figure emerged onto the edge, where the sloping tiles stopped just before a protruding turret.

In the gloom, he was unaware of Ron slowly drawing up behind him. The man was instead gazing in astonishment at the battalion of broomstick flyers in the air. Not to mention seeing the sky blue Ford Anglia car making tight turns as it weaved a path between two Dementors.

It was one of the Death Eaters. Ron, along with the other principal Freedom Fighters, had seen prison photos in the Ministry's possession of the escaped Azkaban prisoners – and he recognised the watcher as Avery.

Suddenly, Fred and George flew by, within Ron's range of sight, aiming for the Astronomy Tower. The Death Eater gave a cry of fury, and fired off a killing curse – just missing the protesting Fred.

"Oi! Watch what you're doing, ugly!"

Ron released the breath he had just sucked in. His face turned red with anger.

_Alright, Avery! Let's see if you are an avian or not!_

He pushed himself on, and flew down to meet Fred's attacker from behind. The change in air movement alerted Avery – and he spun round, re-aiming his wand as he yelled in panic. But it was too late.

"What…? Agghh!"

Avery screamed as Ron's broomstick banked into a halt – in the manner of a motorcyclist – slamming into Avery. The Death Eater lost his one-handed grip on the turret, and tumbled backwards over the rim of Gryffindor tower. His lingering cry ended abruptly, upon reaching the ground below with a 'thud'.

_Nope…! He's not an avian…_, Ron drily mused to himself.

Moments later, Fred and George landed upon the exterior balcony high up on the Astronomy tower. They waved in gratitude to Ron.

"Nice one!" George nodded down at Avery's body. "Race you down to the ground floor, eh, little brother?"

"Watch yourselves, you two!" Ron retorted, smiling.

Once they got past the simple magical locks on the door, the twins vanished into the Astronomy tower. Ron then glanced round. The other young men he was leading had caught up with him. Their broomsticks came to a stop, and hovered feet away.

"Glad you lot got here!" he exclaimed.

"Can't lose us for too long, boss," Michael Corner laughed. His eyes moved to the hole in the Gryffindor tower roof. The others followed suit.

"Hey! I wanted to do that!" Anthony Goldstein scowled.

"A Death Eater got there ahead of me, Anthony. "Still, we stick with the plan! We go down Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers via the holes we punch into the roofs and windows! Michael and Marcus – you deal with your house, and rouse the Ravenclaws in the dormitory room. See if the kids are happy to see us or not. Deal with any confounded pupils as humanely as possible!"

"You've got it." Marcus Belby and Michael took off on their broomsticks and raced across to the West tower, home to the Ravenclaws.

"And us, and Anthony, with you. Yes?" Hans Grogan smiled at Ron.

"That's right. Down the rabbit hole, so to speak," Ron muttered.

"Lead!" Viktor Krum gestured with his head to the jagged gap in the roof. "Ve will follow."

Once they had reached the dormitory floor below, Ron, Anthony, Viktor, and Hans left their broomsticks, and draw their wands. They began to address the excited Gryffindor pupils now waking up.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Draco Malfoy yawned and exercised his neck, as he rose from the four-posted bed. Smiling, he slipped on a dark-grey dressing gown and matching slippers – then languidly walked over to the window. He had left it open a notch, to prevent the room from getting too stuffy during the night. And in his half-dreaming state, shortly before waking up, he had fancied he'd heard one of the giants yelling.

Probably fighting amongst themselves again over the food we gave them, Draco though, snorting to himself. They shouldn't complain – after all, we killed the weakest one last week, to add to their rations…

He pulled the curtains across, and peeped out of the windows. To one side, the edge of the magically-created fog could be seen, and in the dark-blue skies of the east, there was…

Draco sharply sucked in his breath. A hiss escaped his mouth, and he was jolted into a sudden state of full alertness.

The Heir-To-Be turned and ran back to the bed. Throwing aside the blankets on the other side from where he had risen, he slapped the exposed, fat-cheeked face of Pansy Parkinson.

"Urr! Dra-cco… Owwl! Stop it!"

"Wake up, lover girl! And get dressed. NOW! We're being invaded!" he snapped.

Pansy's eyes widened as she bolted upright in the bed. "Potter…?" she gasped. "And the escaped pupils? How many?"

"Too many to count! They're flying around the school!" Draco spat. "I warned that stupid Umbridge she might force their hand, by issuing that threat to the Ministry about the Gaunt Stone. But, oh no, she had to have her gloat at her former employers!"

Dressed only in a T-shirt and knickers, Pansy shot out of bed and ran over to the window. She gave a scream of horror as he took in the bed raging outside. Meanwhile, Draco was getting changed.

Best to alert Aunt Bellatrix first, he thought. Once he was suitably attired, of course. Then he would drag Crabbe and Goyle out of bed. The two gormless dolts had failed to prevent the escape of that ridiculous hippie Professor Trelawney before Christmas, despite orders to keep a watch on her. Draco had punished his henchlings by passing them over to Fenrir Greyback to make better guards of the undynamic duo. Now Crabbe and Goyle were also obedient to Greyback, thanks to the gold collars fitted around their necks – and bound by the werewolf blood in their veins.

Draco had watched his friends transform, for the first time, during a full-moon night – with a cell door separating them. He had heard their cries of agony as their bones twisted and grated. The screams had pleased him.

Crabbe and Goyle hadn't dared to be incompetent again, after that. The two were thankfully proving to be more efficient as punishers – and on occasion, executioners – of uncooperative pupils in the new school regime under Headmistress Delores Umbridge.

And now, he, Draco Malfoy, would order his lackeys to rouse Greyback and the other werewolves, to prepare for battle.

After that… Well, Umbridge could have her beauty sleep disturbed – like the rest of them.

Too bad, thought Draco, as he slipped on the Nightshadow jet amulet over his black wizarding robes. Meanwhile, Pansy had retrieved the Solstice Star. Thanks to the information they had forced out of the comfounded Professor Flitwick, they weren't about to let the two magical stones get too close to each other…

Soon, he and Pansy were both dressed. Grabbing their wands, they bolted out to find Aunt Bellatrix and get all of their forces fighting.

Somewhere in that invading array of rag-tags would be Potter and his friends, Draco knew. He smiled, looking forward to the moment when he would finish off the Dark Lord's killer, once and for all.

It would be a pleasure to hear Harry Potter scream. At least once – just before the son of a mudblood died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Dead By Dawn **

Hagrid took the portable telescope from Harry, and raised it to his eye.

"Well, I can't see the route to the entrance hall, with that mist." Harry scowled. "Even with the telescope."

"I can, jus' about," Hagrid rumbled. "I reckon tha' mist is the work of a powerful spell. But even so, I can see tha' the way yeh were plannin' on going is too well guarded, 'arry!"

He lowered his device and slotted it to, before stuffing it away in a pocket hidden in his fur coat. The roars of giants and trolls could now be heard, coming from somewhere in the shrouded distance. Then another unwelcome sound rang out across the grounds – the clanging of the school bell. Harry winced.

"Right! The alarm's been raised! An' those giants an' trolls are 'eadin' this way!" Hagrid announced to the small crowed gathered nearby.

"So, time to jump to it, eh?" Filch grinned. He patted his shoulder bag, which contained some improvised tricks – some of which, ironically, came from Fred and George's joke shop. The prank-loving twins had been the bane of the cantankerous caretaker, during their time at Hogwarts. "I'm ready for a fight."

Harry turned round to face the Freedom Fighters. "Okay. You know your teams from this point onwards. And you know what you have to do. Good luck, everyone!" He gave Hagrid a meaningful glance. "Look after them, Hagrid. As best you can."

Hagrid looked down at his boots for a moment, as if uncertain what to say. Then he looked up, and gave Harry a quick pat on the shoulder. "Aye. We can only try our best. Now get into tha' school, Harry - and play merry 'ell with 'em blackhearts!"

Terry Boot, Razwana Din, Ewan Abercombie, and Rose Zeller all came forward to wish Harry good luck – then, as planned, they joined the Freedom Fighters who were going to attack the main entrance. As Razwana left, Harry realised it was the first time a Slytherin girl had wished him well. He saw Luna smile at him – and he grinned back, remembering their previous conversation about his old dislike of Slytherins.

Harry gave everyone present a final glance. He fought against the fear that this would be the last time he would see alive some – if not all – of the company he was about to depart from. Forcing a smile, he bade Hagrid, Firenze, and the others farewell. Then he turned to those who were staying with him, as planned, en route to the side entrance of the castle.

"Come on then, guys. Let's go!" he urged them.

They broke off from the rest of the army, who were now re-grouping for their approach upon the front entrance. Harry saw Hagrid getting back on board the Knight Bus, as he gave Ernie Prang his instructions.

Then Harry redirected all his attention to his party and the way ahead. Heading east around the edges of the mist, Harry and Hermione led Tonks, Luna, Neville, Alex, Charlotte, Clifford, and Mundungus across the very fringes of the grounds that could take their weight. To their right, disappearing into the swirling mist was the Death Eater-created marshland. Harry glanced at the boggy stretches, noticing that there were, here and there, a few perilous zigzag routes where someone could cross safely…

"Shush! Stop, everyone!" Hermione breathed.

They promptly halted – with Tonks nearly ramming Harry over in the process.

"Ouch!"

"Oops! Sor-ry," Tonks whispered.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry kept his voice low, as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Noises! Heading this way across the marsh, from the school!" she hissed back.

Clifford held his head to one side. "I hear them, too," he declared.

"I see them…" Alex growled, as figures began to flicker between the banks of the mist. The sounds were clearer now. Snarls and yells reached the ears of all in their party. Two young men – Crabbe and Goyle – were urging the advance of half a dozen wolves wearing gold collars, as they ran across the treacherous pathways through the marsh, in the dim, pre-dawn light.

"Too many of them… Let's move, Harry!" Hermione gasped, pulling at Harry's sleeve. "The side entrance, near the Whomping Willow… We need to get to it!"

"Oh dear. I think we have another problem…" Luna sounded crestfallen.

The group turned round to face the direction they had been making for. The mist in front was gradually dispersing with the slow approach of dawn. To their left was an extension of the mire, complete with murky pools. And the trail they were on was leading them directly to a tall and imposing hedge maze…

It was impossible, with the moving fog, to tell where the edges of it were…

"Oh no – not again!" Harry winced, remembering the last time he had to tackle such a labyrinth at Hogwarts. "This would be Malfoy's idea – I bet!"

"Look… We've got to go in – or fight here!" Mundungus snapped. "They're closing in on us. I know which I'd prefer…!"

As Harry considered his next words, Alex turned swiftly to him.

"Go, Harry! I'll cover for you!"

"Wha…? Alex – don't get yourself killed!"

"I'll help him." Clifford gestured for Harry to run onwards towards the maze. "As soon as I've changed, I'll give our pursuers a taste of my claws…"

"Alex…!" Charlotte began to panic. She grabbed his arm, as he cast off his jacket.

"Guard Harry and the others, cousin! I'm about to change, too!"

Harry paused. The enemy werewolves were almost through the marsh…

"Alright. Good luck!" He nodded to Alex and Clifford – then faced the others to see what they would do. Luna took hold of Harry's free hand.

"My place is with you, Harry." She smiled.

His fingers rubbed hers in appreciation – then he broke into a run with her. He glanced behind. Mundungus was almost on their heels, throwing anxious glances over his shoulder. Hermione and Tonks were next – then Neville, dragging Charlotte along, as she forced herself to keep up.

Neville and Charlotte looked back as they ran. On the first glance, Alex and Clifford were shifting – their clothes merging into their bodies, leaving behind human skin that soon sprouted thick fur within seconds. By the time they next checked what was happening behind, Neville and Charlotte saw their two friends complete their transformations into fully-fledged wolves. Alex and Clifford howled through their grown muzzles, then both of them fell forwards onto all fours. Where there had been two teenage wizards, there now stood a pair of huge dog-wolves – one with a pelt the colour of midnight, the other a pale-brown coloured specimen.

Clifford twisted round, and bared his fangs at the first of the enemy lupines to reach them. With a furious chorus of growls, the dogfight started. Alex Greenway soon added his claws to the stand-off.

"Alex!" Charlotte cried out. She stopped running.

Neville halted and took up position besides her. "Darn it!" he exclaimed. "Crabbe and Goyle are cutting around the fighting! They're… Yes – they're heading for us!" He pulled on his companion's arm. "Come on, Charlotte!"

They took off again, making sure they kept to the solid trail they were on.

Halfway in their run for the maze entrance, the seven remaining members of Harry's party re-gathered and fought to get their breath back. They then looked up as they straightened back up. Crabbe and Goyle were glaring back at them from across the mire. And now they were accompanied by two collared werewolves in their four-legged forms. Two more were a short distance behind them.

With a meaningful glance between them, Malfoy's cronies began stripping off their clothes, revealing their own gold neck collars in the process. Soon the two Slytherins were transforming into wolf men. Goyle gave Charlotte a hungry, bestial look as his face furred over. He raised his forming muzzle to the dark sky, and howled in anticipation of the hunt to come.

She shuddered with revulsion, remembering the night when the two brutes had played cards to settle which of them could have her…

"So… They're werewolves too, now," Hermione breathed as she recovered her strength.

"Apparently… But they'll never be our kin," Harry noted. He raised his voice, as he urged their party onwards. "Guys, keep together! Let's see if we can lose Crabbe and Goyle's little company in here!" And with that, the seven of them set off again, sprinting toward the maze entrance, still partly-shrouded in the thinning mist, in the near distance.

Not far behind, the six hostile werewolves snarled and bounded across the narrow trail across the marsh – as they fought to keep up with their fleeing quarry…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Back near the main gates, the major battle on the ground was now underway. Hagrid fired a crossbow from an open window of the Knight Bus, after it had stopped at the end of the school driveway. On Hagrid's command, Ernie slammed his foot on the pedal once more, and drove at speed around the circular, wide area whenever his passenger needed to reload. By this repeated series of braking and accelerating, the Knight Bus avoided the now-furious, nearby troll, and the attentions of its swinging club.

Hagrid's giant half-brother was on the loose also, bashing away at the other giants with his fists. Yelling furiously, he rammed one of the brutes off the driveway – sending it flying into the marsh, where the centaur Magorian finished it off with a shot from his bow.

The other centaurs, including Ronan and Bane, were all over the length of the approach road, too. Firenze had found a safe route across the marsh, and was now using his hooves to deal with any of Fenrir's werewolves who got too close. On his back, Ernie Macmillan took careful aim – and he cried out in triumph, as his latest arrow shot down the lycanthrope that had just leapt towards them. Screaming, the wolf man spun in mid-air, and splashed into a deep-green pool. There was a rush of bubbles, as the werewolf disappeared from sight – followed by a red stain spreading out across the water. Then there was nothing.

"Yes! We're cutting them down, Firenze!" Ernie cried out. He patted the centaur's shoulder.

"Perhaps. But it is too early to be certain, my friend," Firenze replied cautiously as he raised his eyes to the sky. "Look above us – the story is rather different, there."

Ernie looked up, to take in the aerial broomstick battle raging above the castle. The Dementors were panicking with the approach of the first hints of dawn on the eastern horizon. Hating the warmth of the sun, many of the wraiths were now retreating to the castle – whilst the others were still managing to inflict casualties on the Freedom Fighters. Ernie saw one of the older students panic, as the Dementor chasing him, caught up and began to absorb his life-force. With a piercing scream, the pupil lost control of his broom, and crashed into one of the towers. The Dementor then swooped upon its prey, to feast on the last flickers of the boy's life.

"Oh, god…" Ernie groaned. "And if those…horrors…flee indoors, we've got a harder job, once we're inside… But we can't give up!"

"No, we cannot…" Firenze turned, and galloped along the trail leading across the marsh, in order to save a group of pupils having trouble with a pair of oncoming werewolves. "The future is uncertain – but this much is clear. One way or another, this war ends today!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry and his friends had almost reached the hedge maze now. Their trousers and jeans were splattered with mud from the slippery ground underfoot, and Hermione had almost lost her footing – with Tonks and Mundungus saving her from ending up falling into one of the larger pools.

It was hard to believe, in the midst of the fog and marsh, that they were within the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry reflected to himself, as he finally reached the maze entrance and gasped for breath. Luna was right beside him, the reassuring feel of her small hand on his, as she recovered also. Then Mundungus and Tonks came to a halt from their dash – Hermione in-between their helping hands.

"Come on, guys!" Tonks urged the others. The fastest of the enemy lupines was almost upon the heels of Charlotte and Neville. The latter had stumbled over in his haste, and Charlotte was now helping him up – leaving them vulnerable.

Suddenly, Luna was running again – this time to help the young couple in danger…

"Luna!" Harry's heart gave a lurch, and he gripped his wand tightly. In the next moment, he was sprinting after her.

At first, Harry thought that Luna was about to cast a spell at the vanguard of the pursuing werewolves, forgetting in the heat of the moment that magic would not work against Greyback's gold-collared werewolf pack. But it turned out that she had a different tactic in mind.

Acting swiftly, the young witch had put away her wand, and unscrewed a jar which had come out of her jacket pocket…

As the first of the pursuing werewolves snarled and leapt for Charlotte and Neville, Luna darted in and flung half of the jar's contents into the beast's face and muzzle.

"Awwooooowwlll!"

Charlotte screamed and her face turned white, as the werewolf crashed to the ground, missing them all. The creature then went berserk, rolling over the path. In the next instance, it frantically rubbed its nose and muzzle against the ground, repeatedly.

"Watch out!" cried Neville. The next werewolf was coming in fast, bounding for them – a brown-streaked, four-legged, fanged rocket of impending death.

Steadying herself, Luna tossed the remainder of the jar's mixture onto the second wolf, missing the face but catching its shoulder. With a howl, it stopped and began twisting round, licking at where it had been splashed. An odd smell emanated from the pair of wolves.

Harry stopped, his wide green eyes taking in the bizarre sight before him.

Luna helped Neville and Charlotte up. "Let's go!" she announced brightly. "It'll affect the likes of me, if we get any closer!"

At the entrance to the maze, Harry and the rest of the party watched as two more of the werewolves accompanying Crabbe and Goyle raised their noses to take in the strong scent – then they raced towards the first pair of lycanthropes, and began to harass them. Tempers rose, and soon the four wolves were fighting each other.

"What on _earth_ did you use, Luna?" Hermione gave her a look of admiration.

"Oh. It's an aniseed mixture." She smiled. "Dogs go mad for it. I wasn't sure it would work on werewolves. Last minute idea of mine, so to speak."

Harry laughed and kissed Luna's cheek, which made her lips stretch wider.

"You are just amazing!" he told her.

Crabbe and Goyle, still in the form of wolf men, howled in anger. Then they changed direction across the marsh, leaping across the boggy spots, so to attack Harry and his friends from the corner of the maze instead – bypassing the aniseed scents. Close behind them, another pair of Fenrir's werewolves were joining in the hunt.

Luna's face paled. "Oh dear. I only had room in my pockets for one jar."

"Into the maze, everyone!" Harry ordered. "Let's see if we can lose them."

Hermione quickly agreed. "Okay – let's keep together!"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"Headmistress! Open this door – now!"

There was no reply.

The way into Professor Umbridge's bedroom was spell-locked, but the matter was child's play to Bellatrix Lestrange. With a flash from her wand, there was a small 'bang' and the door was slammed open. She raced inside, and halted beside the bed where the former Ministry of Magic official was rubbing her eyes, having just been woken up.

"What in the name of the Dark Lord is going on!" Umbridge protested. She glared at the black-clad witch with a look of disgust, as she slowly rose from the bed, revealing her bright-pink pajamas, which matched the general decor of the plush, cushioned room. The cat photos at the side of the bed began to _meow_ loudly, as they flittered from frame to frame in agitation.

"Our enemies are invading the school, Professor!" Bellatrix screamed at the older woman. "I have authorised Draco to use the Nightshadow to activate our conditioned Head Pupils. They'll soon take to the air on their broomsticks and do battle – but we need everybody…"

Umbridge raised her voice in anger. "Just one moment, my Lady! I am the Headmistress! I will take charge of our forces…"

"Briar…!" Bellatrix almost screeched.

With a growl, the dark-brown wolf woman who had been waiting at the doorway bounded in. At her approach, Delores Umbridge took in the belligerent glare and the stained yellow fangs of Greyback's deputy – and she shuddered, knowing what the werewolf had eaten whilst the pack had taken up residence at Hogwarts…

"Get…that…_creature_…out…of here!" the Headmistress spoke in a tiny voice.

Bellatrix smiled, and turned to the humanoid she-wolf.

"Go, Briar. Alert Fenrir, and deal with our enemies as you both see fit!" she instructed.

Briar gave a hungry, bestial smile. "Ourr pack will feeast well ttoday!" she growled. Then she gave a small bow, and loped out of the room.

"Now – understand this, Umbridge!" Bellatrix curled her lip and raised her wand threateningly at the toad-like woman. "You run the day-to-day business of the school, yes. But remember – we gave you that privilege. I can just as easily remove you! My nephew and I are the power behind your throne… And now, I suggest that you quickly get dressed and come with me! We have a bewitched former Headmaster – and another prisoner - to guard…"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry's team were making a progress of sorts, as they repeatedly stopped and sprinted off again, in the hedge maze. Whilst baring in mind the need to stay ahead of Crabbe, Goyle, and the two other werewolves, Tonks and Mundungus had cast forth their Petronuses to scout some of the paths ahead, in order to cut down on the number of dead ends they risked running up against.

So far, they were managing to avoid their pursuers – though judging from their howls, Harry suspected Malfoy's undynamic duo were gaining on their frightened, half-lost prey…

There was a shroud of thick mist above the maze, which was preventing the approaching sunrise from illuminating the shadowy paths between the three-meter high hedge walls. Also, the team had discovered to their surprise, that any magical attempt to levitate above the maze failed – apparently a counter-spell was in place. With that plan scuppered, Hermione and Neville instead used Lumos spells to light their way – Hermione being placed at the front of the group, with Tonks, Mundungus, and Neville in the centre, and Charlotte, Harry, and Luna at the rear.

Already, in the past fifteen minutes since entering the maze, they had already dispatched a Blast-Ended Shrewt, and forced their way through a path jinxed with a spell designed to inflict its victims into a state of fear.

They had barely recovered from that nerve-wracking experience, before entering a clearing that was evidently the centre of the maze – only to be set upon by a troop of blue-skinned Cornish Pixies gathered there.

With a chorus of angry squeals, the half-metre high aggressors leapt for the surrounding hedges and began throwing a prepared stack of pepple-like stones at the intruders. Some of the pixies jumped upon some of Harry's party from behind, and attempted to strangle them…

A few others were now brandishing tiny daggers in their hands, as they spat at the wizarding party…

"Give them no quarter!" Harry yelled to his friends, as he wrestled one of the diminutive horrors from his neck, and flung it across the centre of the maze. Wailing, it slammed into two more of its kind who were guarding the exit on the far side, bowling them over.

The scene went wild. Harry and his party fired spell after spell at the fast-moving (and flying) pixies – hitting them with stunning jinxes. Despite this, several of them were now being leapt upon by the blue-skinned fiends – their clothes taking the damage from the tiny blades of their assailants…

We…can't…reach…the other side…of the centre! Harry cursed as he fought on against the churning blue tide crashing against them all. They're holding…us back!

Hermione and Charlotte began to scream, as the pixies' swishing knives came close to cutting their hair.

Luna winced as she kicked back an oncoming pixie with her foot, sending it somersaulting back into another. "I'm going to turn wolf, everyone!" she warned the party. Then she channeled her rising anger and used it to trigger her change. Seconds later, Luna's clothes shimmered out of existence. Harry caught a glimpse of her attractive slender form, before her fur sprouted and quickly cloaked her. Luna swiftly tucked her wand into her velcro strap – then her hands altered into taloned half-paws.

"Keep fighting 'em, guys!" Harry urged the group. Then – quickly passing his spectacles to Neville – he reached out to the wolf lurking beneath his own skin and coaxed it out with the promise of pixie blood. Within moments, he felt his whole being aching as the bones in his now-fitter body twisted and grated against each other…

Luna and Harry shared a brief look as they transformed together. Their smiles became wider as their faces pushed out into furry muzzles. Bare skin and secured wands disappeared under lupine fur, tails burst out from the bottom of reforming spinal columns, arrowhead-like ears twitched from the tops of now-animal skulls, and bared fangs flashed from behind darkened lips and sensitive, leathery black noses.

Snarling with the fury of the predators that they were, Harry and Luna dropped upon their forepaws – then they leapt at the pixies with the force of their fangs and claws.

The inhabitants of the centre of the maze screamed, and tried to stab the two transformed werewolves – but they were now being swept aside like houses uplifted by a tornado. Both Harry and Luna tore into blue-skinned flesh. As soon as they had badly injured, or killed, any one pixie they jumped upon the next.

"Quick!" Hermione waved the human members of the team over to the now-unguarded exit from the centre of the maze. Baring cuts and bruises – but still able to breathe and run – Mundungus, Tonks, Charlotte, and Neville nodded and eagerly dashed into the maze's next path.

Hermione glanced anxiously at Harry and Luna. They both bore minor knife-slashes from the fallen pixies, who lay sprawled around the werewolves. Harry gave Luna's wounds a quick lick, healing to heal them. She panted from her exertions, then returned the favour to Harry.

However, the pixie troop wasn't done for yet. Those that had escaped the lupine onslaught were now glaring from the tops of the surrounding hedges, chattering in shrill, angry voices.

Harry ignored them, and instead attuned his ears to the sounds of running paws. They were getting louder, coming from the path they had left behind…

_Trouble! Crabbe and Goyle,_ he communicated to Luna.

_Let us leave them to the pixies, Harry, _she suggested.

_Good idea, Luna._ With a grin, Harry yipped to Hermione. Then the three of them ran on, keeping close behind their friends, as the chase continued…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Elsewhere, on the other side of the school, events were unfolding.

Dean Thomas and Justin Finch-Fletchley had landed their broomsticks on the staircase that led down to the Black Lake. Freeing the boats from their moorings, they then retied the ropes so that they were bound together. Then the boats were spellbound and sent on their way across the Black Lake, where more pupils and ex-pupils were waiting, having breached the outer defences around Hogsmeade station and the loch.

Minutes later, there was a tide of young cheering Freedom Fighters running up the rock-cut steps - their collective targets being the halls and corridors of the school itself.

But the going was not without problems. The tall, blond-haired Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle – along with a female compatriot - appeared at the top of the staircase, ready to blast the crowd with Killing Curses. But a few quick shielding spells, plus Susan Bones' use of the _Petrolio_ incantation, soon left the two splattered Death Eaters sliding down the steps into the reach of the would-be liberators.

After few bat-bogey hexes and stunning spells later, Dean, Justin, Hannah Abbott, and the others who had unleashed their fury on the Death Eaters, looked at each other and smiled. The younger members of the crowd cheered and laughed at their captured, messed-up opponents.

"_Lumos!"_ Dean Thomas used his wand to light up the remainder of the steps. "Follow me, gang! Be careful of the oil underfoot!" he cried out, as he headed onwards towards Hogwarts itself, leading the eager crowd on...

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

After Tonks, Charlotte and Neville managed to destroy another Dementor that had trapped them in a dead-end, Harry and his team emerged from the far exit of the maze – all of them feeling drained, but nonetheless elated by the sight of the castle's side entrance before them.

"Unguarded, it seems! Hurry now!" Tonks hissed to the group.

"Watch out for the Whomping Willow!" Hermione warned the others, as she eyed the huge gnarled tree between them and the side gate. "It'll attack you if you get too close, but there's a knot… Oh!"

Harry peered into the near-distance, and he snarled. The knot at the base of the tree, when it was struck with something like a stick, was the Whomping Willow's sensitive nerve centre of sorts. Hitting it prevented the tree from lashing out at anyone who approached within reach. But now, there was a crackling force field of magic constantly shielding the knot from any contact at all.

"Another precaution by the Death Eaters!" Tonks snorted. Her tone was a mixture of anger and grudging admiration for the enemy's work. "They didn't want anyone coming back through that tunnel I escaped through. Come on, let's move!"

Those on two feet began to run, pushing themselves onward. Harry and Luna flanked them, covering the distance quicker on all fours. Then the two of them halted, sensing unseen danger. They growled a warning to their friends.

"Harry?" Hermione stopped. "What is it…?"

With a snarl, Crabbe and Goyle – still in the form of bestial wolf men – emerged from the maze, with their two accomplices. The latter pair were a plump-looking young wolf man, and a tall, rangy wolf woman. All four were wearing the gold collars that bound them to Greyback's control – and which would prevent any magic cast at them having any effect.

All of them were also looking somewhat cut and mangled from their brush with the Cornish pixies…

Harry turned his head and stared into Luna's wolf eyes. _We have to finish them. Here! For the sake of the others…,_ he said to her in the silent language of wolves. _The Whomping Willow…_

…_is our best chance to defeat them! Let us do it, Harry! _She yipped back.

With a brief, meaningful stare at Hermione, Harry and Luna twisted round and bolted towards the magical tree. Just beyond the edge of its reach, they stopped and snarled out a challenge to the oncoming lycanthropes.

"Harry! Luna! Watch yourselves!" Hermione yelled in panic.

Snarling, the tall wolf woman dropped upon her forepaws, then propelled herself in the direction of the two lupine-formed Freedom Fighters.

"Nooo…! Mothhherrr!" one of the wolf men howled. "Don'tt go nnear thur tree…!" He sprinted after her, despite to stop the female werewolf.

The Whomping Willow, feeling the vibrating ground around its roots, untwisted its branches. As the wolf woman froze, frightened by what she was seeing, one of the thick branches came down towards her in a wide arc.

The werewolf tried to dodge the attack. She failed. As Harry and Luna – rolled out of the way – as wolves - the first blow sent the pursuing wolf woman flying towards the school wall, as she was swiped aside by the force of the impact.

There was a piercing howl, as the werewolf bounced back off the stonework.

The second branch of the Whomping Willow flattened the lycanthrope where she had fallen upon the ground.

A third strike was not required. The animated tree sensed no further movement from the nearest intruder. Instead, it re-directed its attention to the three other werewolves circling around its roots…

In the meantime, Crabbe and Goyle were racing each other in their sprint to deal with the other intruders, who were dashing for the side gates. Mundungus reached it first, and he got to work with his skeleton keys.

Thinking quickly, Hermione trembled visibly as she slipped off her jacket. Hurriedly folding it up, she got Tonks to set fire to it with her wand. Following suit, Neville took off his coat.

Charlotte nodded and pointed her wand at the dropped item of clothing.

"_Incendrio!"_

Her spell created a second lit firebrand, which was promptly thrusted towards Crabbe and Goyle – making them halt. Their amber eyes widened as they nervously regarded the flames.

Keeping a few yards away from the burning clothing now held in their direction, the two Death Eater werewolves paced around the semi-circle of Hermione, Tonks, Neville, and Charlotte, who were gathered before the side gate. Mundungus glanced over his shoulder, then gulped and forced himself to continue picking the lock. Close by, the stalkers growled, as they eagerly sought the right place and moment to strike…

Charlotte shuddered as she observed Gregory Goyle eyeing her with anticipation. Her hand slipped quietly towards the covered knife tied to her belt…

Then Crabbe made his move. Despite his bulk, he leapt high, catching the Freedom Fighters by surprise.

"Hah! Done it!"

Mundungus Fletcher clapped his hands in his moment of excitement – then pushed hard at the now-unlocked gate. In the next instant, he screamed as Crabbe slammed into him, sending the thief sprawling upon the ground as the gate swung open with the sudden weight. As the air was forced out from his lungs, the last thing Mundungus knew was the fetid hot breath of Vincent Crabbe against his neck – and the agony of fangs and sharp claws tearing him apart from behind…

His scream was echoed by Hermione and Tonks.

Goyle took advantage of the distraction – and sprang towards Hermione, Tonks and Charlotte.

"Watch out!"

The cry had hardly left Neville's lips, before he threw himself at the wolf man – whilst Goyle was in mid-leap. That split-second threw the werewolf off-course, and Goyle struck only bare earth, instead of the young women now rolling aside, away from him.

Quickly, the wolf man twisted himself round. He was just halfway up, upon his knees, as Neville snatched at the wand tucked behind his belt and pointed it at Goyle.

"_Stupefy!"_

But Goyle just gave a guttural bark of a laugh, as his gold collar absorbed the spell cast on him.

"Charrlotte will sooon be mine, Lonngbottom. But you will bee dead, sooner!" he sneered.

But barely a moment later, Charlotte made her move. She leapt for the wolf man's back from where she had fallen. Before Goyle could stop her attack, the blonde-haired, bespectacled witch raised both of her hands, and struck down.

The sharp knife she gripped pierced Goyle's rib cage as he spun round.

He howled once as the blow floored him – then he coughed up blood. With a shudder, the wolf man that was Gregory Goyle stiffened, gave Charlotte a look of disbelief, then flopped back down, breathing his last.

Close by, Harry, Luna, and the unknown wolf man were all dodging the swinging branches of the Whomping Willow. As Harry followed Luna in her crawl to the grassy slope on the far side of the deadly tree, the other lycanthrope leapt and caught him off-guard.

"Yaagghh!"

The sudden weight caused Harry to lose his footing. Both he and his opponent – locked onto each other – felt the world spin around them as they tumbled back down the slope, and came to a halt close to the willow again. The enemy lycanthrope recovered quicker, and his claws slashed at Harry's shoulders before the Boy-That-Lived could even rise up from where he had stopped rolling.

Howling his pain, Harry began to panic as the fangs of the other werewolf inched closer towards his throat. His attacker's breath stank with the blood of his last meal - a Cornish pixie – and he was hungry for more, even if it was the meat of a fellow predator…

No! I will not die – not here. Not now! Harry screamed to himself.

With all the concentration and willpower he could muster, Harry quickly transformed into his wolf man persona. Raising his half-paws, he held back the other werewolf. Slowly, he began to straighten up – pushing himself against Greyback's lackey…

The latter wolf man snapped in fury at Harry. He, in turn, called upon his remaining strength. The gnashing fangs and slashing claws were beginning to slip past Harry's guard…

_Aagghh! Kill yyou, Potter! I'll kill yyou…, you freak!_ He growled.

_Nnooo!_ Luna growled at Harry's assailant.

Having shifted into a wolf woman, Luna Lovegood bounded in and swiftly grabbed hold of the enemy lycanthrope from behind, stabbing her claws into his face. As Greyback's blond-furred trooper screamed in pain, Luna twisted to one side – then let go of Harry's assailant. With a cry, he was flung, almost somersaulting, across the ground, towards the roots of the Whomping Willow.

_Luna!_ Harry yelped and moved quickly and instinctively. His outstretched half-paw seized Luna's furry wrist – just in time to prevent her from joining the other werewolf in his tumble. Harry's eyes then caught a glimpse of their foe, who was trying to scramble back upon his paws as the tree turned once more. A thick branch began to gather speed as it arched across…

Harry held his mate tightly in place. They both watched, mesmerized, as the teenage lycanthrope was struck by the Whomping Willow. His wail was abruptly cut off as the blow catapulted him straight into the school wall close by, head-first.

The broken body dropped to the ground.

The Whomping Willow paused, then coiled itself once more – as if sensing the two other werewolves almost within its reach…

Heart pounding beneath his furry chest, Harry quickly helped Luna to the top of the grassy slope. There, they collapsed and took deep breaths to recover from their close brush with death, as the tree resumed its original, fixed, position.

_Thanks Harry…_ Luna whined. Her amber eyes suddenly widened. _The others…!_

But as they spun round, they saw that the fight was over. Neville and Charlotte were helping Tonks up from where she had fallen down. Next to them, a young brown-furred wolf woman raised her blood-stained muzzle from the torn and broken neck of the recently-deceased wolf man that was Vincent Crabbe.

_Hermione…_ Harry communicated to her, sensing her conflicting emotions.

She licked her lips clean and replied. _Harry… I had no choice. Crabbe's killed Mundungus… _

Harry and Luna took in the scene of death around them as they loped over. Mundungus Fletcher, Crabbe, and the knifed Goyle. It was bad enough to lose another member of the team – but it could have easily have been worse, if Hermione and the others had not acted in time.

_You all did the right thing. Your lives are more important than Crabbe and Goyle, _Harry announced to Hermione, in their silent language. He rested a half-paw on her shoulder – then stepped aside, as Luna stepped forward to likewise comfort Hermione.

Overhead, the skies were filled with the ongoing aerial battle above Hogwarts. The Freedom Fighters were now being targeted by a smaller tide of opposing broomstick flyers. Harry's eyes narrowed and he growled. The defenders were a mixture of black-clad Death Eaters, and pupils wearing either school robes or Quidditch gear. Going by the colours of the Quidditch players, all of the four houses were represented. And the faces of the lowest flying pupils bore blank expressions.

_The Imperious curse… They've been hypnotized into the Death Eaters' service… _Harry snarled back the urge to vomit his disgust as he turned away.

He caught sight once more of the two werewolves who had fallen prey to the Whomping Willow. As he waited for his lycanthropic-enhanced healing to repair the damage his body had taken so far, he watched in mounting interest, the bodies reverting – in death – back to their human identities.

He smelt, then felt, Luna side up to him.

_Something wrong, Harry?_ Her ears twitched as he turned round to face her.

He nodded. _The young one who nearly got me… Who you saved me from… He addressed the she-werewolf as his mother, and he called me a freak. I've got a suspicion as to who they were…_

Harry did not have long to wait. As the facial fur receded and gave way to human hair and pink flesh, he snarled and nearly collapsed. He felt… Well, he wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling. Once again, he was furious at what the Death Eaters had done. On the other hand, he actually felt sorry – for the first time – towards the people he could now identify. The Whomping Willow had killed a pair of werewolves who had been muggles – two people in particular who would never have come to Hogwarts of their own free will…

_Sweetheart…?_ Luna whined and held him steady.

_Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley! _Harry bared his fangs._ I heard that they had been kidnapped by the Death Eaters, some months back! Just because of their relation to me…_

_Oh, my god… I'm responsible for the death of my would-be cousin-in-law? _Luna exclaimed to Harry.

_Cousin-in-law…? Don't worry about it, Luna. He wouldn't have been invited to the wed…_ He stopped and turned to face her directly. _Wait a minute...! What am I saying?_

Luna grinned. She licked at a cut on Harry's shoulder, then gently pulled him away from the scene. He did not resist.

_C'mon, Harry. We've not finished our work yet…,_ she reminded him.

Harry smiled as he drank in the beauty of Luna's half-wolf form. She was truly a daughter of the moon – in more than just her name. And Harry was grateful that they had each other now.

At that moment, the clouds on the eastern horizon parted. The golden dawn light suddenly cast its own spell across the battlefield, banishing the darkness and the dispersing mist from the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry felt his recovering body itch as his fur began to recede with the warming touch of the sunlight. Along with Luna and Hermione nearby, he squatted down on the ground – the three of them allowing their forms to readjust as their bones and muscles realigned themselves. Pointed ears, fang-filled muzzles, and tails vanished from sight – to be replaced by their everyday human features. Clothes now soaked with sweat and blood shimmered back into existence over Harry, Hermione, and Luna.

When he was sure it was okay to look, Neville passed Harry's spectacles back to him.

Harry got up and nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Neville. You fought well, by the way."

The other young wizard gave a half-hearted shrug of his shoulders. "Pity about Mundungus," he announced. Avoiding the spilt blood as best he could, Neville bent down and closed the eyes of the thief.

Harry swallowed hard as he took in the open, unlocked door – then dropped his gaze to their lost comrade. "He got us in! Now let's do him proud, and create more damage!" he declared.

"We'll mourn for him, and all of the fallen. We'll survive this day, yet!" Tonks added her defiance to Harry's. She and Charlotte were still holding each other. Silent tears fell from their eyes.

Hermione sniffed at the drying blood on her clothes.

"I need to wash," she muttered.

Harry's lips twitched into a flickering smile. "Right… A quick round of Aquamenti and cleaning spells for all of us, I think… Then we'll go on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**The Traitors **

Once inside Hogwarts itself, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Charlotte, and Tonks quickly debated amongst themselves where to go.

There was no immediate sign of opposition in the first of the ground-floor corridors, but the werewolves in the group could better hear the sounds of commotion in the distance than their human friends.

Harry wanted to get to the set of staff rooms he had shared with Ron during the autumn, in order to retrieve his invisibility cloak, his Firebolt, and – most importantly – the Marauder's Map, which would reveal the movements of everyone in the castle. Tonks, however, was naturally eager to find Remus Lupin.

"Professor Trelawney told me that he was being held in a storage room which had been converted into a dungeon," Tonks informed the party, as her hair started changing colour again, in her agitation. "It's not far from here!"

Harry considered this, and then exchanged glances with Hermione and Luna. There was a moment of unspoken, shared communication between the three of them.

"Professor Lupin is our pack leader," Luna stated matter-of-factly. "Ron said to us, last night, he felt he was still alive. We _have_ to rescue him. And soon."

"Hermione?" Harry turned to her. She had stopped, and seemed to be focusing inwards. Suddenly, she looked at Harry and smiled. "Ron's close by. I can sense him, coming down from one of the towers. His plan was to get into Gryffindor Tower, after all. Look's like that werewolf psychic theory of yours, is good, Luna!"

"Okay…," Harry pondered. "Do you want to go to Ron, Hermione?"

She looked relieved. "If it's fine by you guys! I'll tell Ron where you are all going. See if we can join up together!"

Neville flashed her a smile. "Don't worry about us – we'll be alright." But he crossed the fingers of his free hand – until Charlotte scowled and nudged him.

"Good luck!" Hermione called out to them. Then she ran off for the nearest stairwell, following her werewolf-enhanced intuition.

"You too!" Harry then turned to Tonks. "Lead on!"

"Right… This way!" She led the remaining band of Freedom Fighters along a side corridor…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

En route, the team managed to ambush another Dementor floating around the ground floor. Whilst the younger members of the party each used their Patronus charm to corner the wraith, it was Tonks, her emotions heightened by the hope of being reunited with Professor Lupin, who managed to destroy the Dementor with the force of her magic.

After that, they all followed her down to a basement area that Harry had not visited before – though he, Ron, and Hermione had learnt about it, since their return to Hogwarts last September. The large chamber contained a permanently-heated Turkish bath, for the use of the staff.

Harry's eyes took in the richly-tiled room and hot waters. The fragrant smells filled the nostrils of them all, especially the werewolves present.

"Over here!" Tonks urged them on, heading to the far side of the chamber where there was a thick barred metal door. Using the skeleton keys taken from Mundungus, Tonks got the door unlocked. It squealed on its hinges as she pushed it open.

"Remus!"

Harry's nose was still twitching, after being assailed by the scents of the bath oils. By the time he had entered the shabby, bare stonewalled chamber, Tonks had dashed across to the half-starved prisoner chained by his hands to the far wall. The latter stirred, lifting his unshaven, scarred and dirty face to squint at the young woman before him with red-rimmed eyes. Harry smelt the grime, and the sense of despair and rage, on the captive. To add further insult to injury, the man was wearing the type of clothes that an Azkaban prisoner would wear. Harry remembered hearing about a typical day in Azkaban from Sirius' talks about his experiences in that hellish place.

"Nym… Nymphadora?" Professor Lupin croaked.

"Yes – it's me!" Tonks soon freed the prisoner from his chains – then flung herself around Lupin, and kissed him passionately as they slid down to the floor. For once, she didn't object to being called by her full first name.

When she finally allowed him to speak again, Professor Lupin gasped for water. Anticipating this, Tonks opened up her knapsack and carefully raised a plastic bottle to his parched lips – then fed him some dried meat. Slowly getting his strength back, Lupin cast his eyes around at Harry, Luna, Charlotte, and Neville.

Harry stepped forward and hugged the joint-DADA teacher – his pack leader. "It's great to see you again, Remus! We're in the process of taking back the school…"

"Are you now…? I'm glad to hear it, Harry… And it's good to see you alive again, too! Damn Fenrir… He told me you were dead… I mourned for you – like a father for his son." Lupin shuddered, and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I… I heard about Ginny… I'm so sorry, Harry. I felt like I lost a daughter. At least Minerva persuaded the Death Eaters for Ginny to be cremated. It was heartbreaking to watch…"

Harry swallowed back the lump in his throat. "I'm… I'm coming to terms with losing her, Professor. She sacrificed herself, to save countless others." He managed a small smile. "But you have other daughters, now. As well as other sons."

Puzzled for a moment, Lupin sniffed the air. His lips quivered as he took in Luna's scent.

The young witch grinned, then curtsied before him.

"You're my pack leader, as well, Professor. Hermione's too!"

"My word… Luna Lovegood? Hermione? You two are kindred, as well?"

"Yes. And you have other sons besides Harry and Ron…," Luna pointed out.

"Er… Sorry to interrupt… But – what's this?" Neville called out.

The rest of them turned round. Neville had spied a large gemstone set behind the opened cell door. It was pulsating with a soft white light.

"Oh… I forgot about that…" Lupin's face fell. "It's a magical sensor! We need to get out! Before…"

There was a sudden distortion of the air inside the large cell room. Then several people materialised – along with a pink-coloured Wellington boot.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Harry and his friends were struck before they could fire first. Neville and Charlotte were slammed into the nearest wall by the force of the spells hitting them – whilst the other would-be rescuers found themselves disarmed. Their wands fell to the floor, out of reach.

"Down on your knees! All of you – now!"

Harry, Tonks, and Lupin glared at the welcoming committee – but complied. Luna's eyes were merely wider than usual. She calmly sank down with the others. Meanwhile, Neville and Charlotte looked as though they were both unconscious.

On the other end of the poised wands were four newcomers. The gruff speaker was a rangy-looking, tall man, with dirty hair and yellowing fingernails, dressed in loose-fitting dark clothing.

"You are so predictable – you soft-hearted fools!" Fenrir Greyback leered at them. He bared his large, crooked teeth, as he grinned.

Next to him were two ex-pupils. Harry and Luna exchanged startled glances at each other, then turned their faces back towards the expressionless gaze of the tawny-haired young woman that was Lavender Brown, dressed in a smart lilac dress and pastel-coloured blouse. Her eyes bore a flicker of recognition as she stared back at Harry's party – but it was clear that she had been comfounded.

No gold collar on her, though…, thought Harry. Her scent's human… Same with this git…

His jaw tightened as he turned to see the alert, grinning face of Zacharias Smith, who was wearing the black robes of a Death Eater.

"Oh, hullo Zacharias. You were in Dumbledore's Army!" Luna declared, matter-of-factly. "Why are you here? Have Wrackspurts fuzzed up your brain?"

"Far from it, Loony Lovegood!" the former Hufflepuff pupil declared. "Dumbledore's Army was effectively over when the old man died. And I'm not going to be on the side of the losers! When our lot turn the tide today, the wizards and witches of this country will recognise _our_ authority. And I'll be one of the high-flyers in the new Ministry of Magic within a matter of years – more senior than the Professor's new secretary besides me… Just you wait and see!"

"_Hem, hem_," the final member of the team of captors gave a little cough. "Ahh, Mr Smith… I doubt that they will live that long…" She smiled serenely, triumphantly, at Lupin and the Freedom Fighters.

"All that effort – and still you fail the ultimate exam, Mr Potter." Delores Umbridge turned her full attention to Harry. Her eyes became cold. Murderous.

"There will be no chance for a retake, you understand," she added softly.

Harry's heart raced as he stared back, with hate, at the toad-like ex-Ministry official. A quick glance at the floor told him that he, Luna, or Tonks had only to dive aside and retrieve their wands, about six feet away from their current, rooted position. In their eyes, he could see the ladies weighing up the options too.

The door to the room was still open…

We'll be cut down before we could fire back, he thought bitterly. But if we all moved together, in different directions…, to confuse them… Maybe one of us would survive…

"So," Luna suddenly asked. Her dreamy-sounding voice was in stark contrast to her pounding heartbeat, Harry noted with his werewolf-enhanced hearing. "What do you intend to do now, Professor Umbridge? For someone who officially told us Lord Voldemort had not returned as a threat, you're awfully happy to work with his servants!"

Umbridge flinched at the Dark Lord's name. Her shallow, fixed smile slipped for a moment.

"She does what we ask her to!" Fenrir barked. "The Professor knew that the best provision for her future was to fall in with us, and be Headmistress of the improved regime at Hogwarts!"

"That is so true!" Umbridge purred. "And soon the great plan – the utilisation of the Gaunt Stone – will wipe out all unprotected, impure, human life for miles and miles from here. After that, the whole of this Mudblood-stained country will become governed by Ms Lestrange and her nephew – the Regent. It will be an end to the follies and destructive ways of the Muggle race. Why do you wish to impede the onset of order, of progress, children?"

"We've seen and felt your ideas of order!" Harry snarled. He tensed his fist, and showed the back of it before Umbridge's eyes. The sight of the still-present marks there, caused by Umbridge's magic when she forced Harry to write lines, made the Headmistress stiffen.

"You have never apologised for your treatment of me, and my friends, Professor. I told the _truth_ about Voldemort's return to power. But, oh no, swallowing your pride and admitting you were in the wrong isn't your style – is it!"

Umbridge stepped closer to Harry to press the tip of her wand against Harry's throat. "What's done is done!" she hissed, her eyes and expression now cold and bitter. "And now I'm going to silence you forever – you impertinent young man! All of…"

But she trailed off, as Luna suddenly spoke. Her soft, high tones actually carried above Umbridge's. As Harry listened to her, he thought he glimpsed a shadow crossing the doorway to the room…

"Before you kill any of us, there's something you should see. A secret of ours…"

"And what's that, girl?" The odious Umbridge looked at her sharply.

Greyback gave a staccato bark of a laugh. "Don't play us for fools! I know some of you are werewolves!"

Luna gave him a serene smile. "That is true. But there is more to it than that. Since you're in school as well, you might as well learn something. May I?" Without waiting, she slowly rose. Encountering no active resistance, she walked over to a far corner of the cell, so that she was well away from both the door and the others. As she passed by Harry, Tonks, and Lupin however, she winked.

Umbridge looked as though she was about to fire her wand at Luna – but Fenrir Greyback seized her wrist and lowered it. His eyes were narrowed, wondering what was about to happen.

Meanwhile, Neville and Charlotte groaned as they recovered their senses. Fenrir snatched up their wands and tossed them into the corner of the room behind himself and the Headmistress.

"Watch the prisoners, Miss Brown!" Umbridge snapped at her hypnotized, unwilling secretary.

"Yes, Headmistress," Lavender answered in her small, over-cute voice. She displayed no emotion as she held her wand tightly.

"As for you, Mr Smith – stay close to Miss Lovegood. Kill her if she attacks!"

"Sure thing, Professor." Zacharias didn't even blink at the thought of committing murder, as he drew in closer to Luna's position.

"Oh! I wouldn't _want_ to be killing anyone," Luna declared airily. She got down on her hands and knees, turned towards the wall, and then closed her eyes. Seconds later, her clothes shimmered and disappeared on her.

"What…!" Greyback roared. He had never before seen a werewolf transform along with their clothing…

Harry hurriedly glanced across to the doorway again. This time, there was more than just a shadow. The Weasley twins were at the ready…

"Now!" he yelled.

Lupin and Tonks leapt for Professor Umbridge, and sent her flying with an improvised rugby tackle. Harry rolled aside, just missing a spell from Greyback. It slammed into the far wall, and shards of stone were sent flying in all directions.

Fred and George threw in a couple of Decoy Detonators. The little rubber-bulbed, horn bodied devices landed on the floor and hopped forward on their tiny legs – honking loudly as they did so. Then they exploded, casting forth plumes of acrid smoke.

In the dim light of the now-smoky chamber, and with the blur of motion present, a temporarily-deafened Harry wasn't sure who was attacking whom, at first. He still managed to hear Lavender's squeal, though. Then he focused and jumped on Zacharias Smith, who had spun back to deal with a now half-lupine Luna.

"_Avada…!"_

"NO!" Harry bellowed. The thought of losing his new girlfriend, his mate, made the wolf in him add its fury to his human anger. As they slammed into a stone column, Zacharias lost his wand. The two of them were soon clutching at each other's throats…

Zacharias yelled wildly. He threw a punch which connected with the side of Harry's jaw, sending the latter off-balance. Seconds later, Harry tried to get back up off the dusty floor. He rolled aside and got to his knees – then froze as he saw Smith aim his wand directly at his face.

"Time to die, Potter!" The traitorous ex-Hufflepuff pupil grinned.

In the next instant, a grey-and-white mass of fur and fangs crashed into Zacharias, with a loud snarl.

"You will…NNOT…hurrt himm!" Luna managed to say. Then her fangs and claws ripped into the screaming young man. Blood was splattered upon the nearest wall.

She made it quick for Zacharias.

Breathing rapidly, Harry heard the noise of fabric tearing. He spun round, to see Professor Lupin turning into his wolf man persona. He shook off his tattered clothing – before colliding with a now-wandless Fenrir Greyback, who was also in mid-transformation.

A furious wolf man to wolf man fight broke out. Everyone else quickly dodged aside, least they chanced being clawed, or crushed, in the whirlwind of their struggle.

There was a shriek from Umbridge, as one of Lupin's claws tore in her jacket, causing her to stumble. Recovering her wits after her fall, the Headmistress cast forth a fireball spell. It flashed across the room and struck Luna on the shoulder, igniting her fur. She howled as the scent of burn hairs and flesh began to fill the place…

"_Aquamenti!"_ Harry shouted, as he grabbed his wand from the floor close by. A jet of water struck Luna, extinguishing the flames.

"Luna!" He ran over to the fallen young wolf woman. She was whimpering, and her eyes were closed…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Close by, Greyback snarled and side-stepped as Lupin ran up to him. Using the DADA teacher's momentum against him, the alpha werewolf of the Death Eaters applied the strength of his furred arms and sent Lupin rolling through the cell door.

Greyback bounded after his former victim, and seized the smaller wolf man from behind. The Professor whined, then snarled – using all his strength to prevent his werewolf-creator from getting a lock on his neck.

"I've ddefeatted you before…, andd I'll do so again!" Fenrir growled. "You servicced as bbait, Remus – noww you're no lonnger nneeeded. Gooddbye, you failurre!"

Lupin gasped for breath. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw an injured Tonks fall to her knees in the doorway of his cell room.

"_Incendrio!"_ she yelled, her face lived with rage.

Although most of the werewolves in Greyback's pack were fitted with their collars of obedience, protecting them from spells cast against them, Fenrir himself wore no such collar – being his own master. As such, he had no protection from the fireball shooting into his back from close range…

The force of the spell blew him off-balance. Still wrapped around Professor Lupin, Greyback and the other wolf man both toppled into the Turkish bath, with an almighty 'splash'.

Lupin panicked - then he forced himself to concentrate and act. He had a chance now…

Twisting out of the grip of the stronger – but wounded – Greyback, Lupin snarled and quickly slammed a half-paw upwards into the grey-furred wolf man's chin, stunning him.

"Urrhh!"

"I'm nno failure, Fennrir…!" Lupin snarled, as he wrapped both of his half-paws around Greyback's muzzle, sealing the nostrils tight in the process. "I hhave a ppack of my ownn noww – to love andd cherrishh… I will nnot let them downn…!"

Greyback tried to snarl his defiance – but Lupin's hold on him would not break. Even the bleeding claw marks he now inflicted upon the teacher, as he fought for breath, failed to free him.

Professor Lupin thought of all the horrors and suffering Fenrir Greyback had been responsible for. How many families he had destroyed with his policy of recruiting unwilling victims into his werewolf pack. He remembered the anguish inflicted upon his own family. Then Remus Lupin poured his emotions into his body as he forced the head of the larger werewolf underneath the waters of the bath.

"Nooo!"

There was a rapid formation of air bubbles rising to the surface, as Greyback continued to struggle. He kicked out at Lupin, and the Professor consequently fell forwards onto his opponent. Keeping his own muzzle above the waterline, he maintained the pressure of his hold on Greyback's jaws…

The air bubbles became fewer in number. A minute later, they stopped altogether.

Greyback's arms were now slack - just floating in the sweet-smelling water. And so was the rest of him.

_At last…_ Lupin allowed a wolfish smile to spread across his lupine face. Tipping his head up, ears cocked back, he howled his victory to the domed ceiling of the bath chamber.

"Remus…"

Tonks was lying slumped against a nearby marble column, her wand at the ready. She looked bruised and exhausted – but she managed a smile of relief.

The sight of her touched his heart. Still a wolf man, Lupin got out of the pool with Tonks' assistance. They flopped down together besides the pool. She brushed her hand across his wet, furry face, and played with his whiskers. He smiled.

"_Episkey,"_ Tonks whispered.

Her wand glowed and helped to repair the wolf man's already-healing wounds…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Hermione met Ron and his party near the top of one of the moving staircases. He, Viktor Krum, Krum's friend Hans Grogan, Marcus Belby, and Anthony Goldstein were hurrying down the steps, stopping every now and then to hold back the Dementors pursuing them, using their Patronus charms.

As Hermione caught up with Ron, however, his worried expression turned into one of joy. Without any words exchanged, the two of them held hands, then concentrated on the next burst of spell casting.

Krum and the other young men in the party cried out in frustration, as their Patronus spells – whilst repelling the Dementors – were failing to prevent the half-dozen flying wraiths from coming back for more. The Dementors were hungry, Ron sensed. They were desperate to feed on their mounting despair and panic…

"Fall back behind us, lads!" Ron yelled.

They did so – carefully watching their footing on the now-immobile staircase on the way. Their hands still clasped together, Ron and Hermione took up position – as the nearest pair of the floating horrors homed in on them…

"Ready, 'Mione?" Ron asked her.

"I'm set," she answered. "One, two, three…"

"_Expecto Patronum!" _They yelled in unison, with the full force of their shared emotions.

Their silvery-bright Patronuses – an otter and a terrier – raced out from their wands, and leapt for the two Dementors. The wraiths screamed and within seconds were torn apart by the bared teeth of the swift-moving magical defenders.

The other four Dementors paused, then – as one – swooped around the stairwell, in another attempt to catch their prey from an unexpected angle…

"Watch out!" Anthony bellowed.

Four more Patronus spells were cast by the group – this time capturing the former guards of Azkaban Prison, holding them in mid-air. Ron and Hermione then redirected their magical creations, and another pair of Dementors were destroyed as the otter and terrier slammed into them. Encouraged by this, Viktor Krum's Patronus charm grew stronger – and his silver-white beam of light disintegrated the Dementor that had tried to take him.

The final Dementor was torn apart by the joint efforts of Anthony Goldstein and Marcus Belby.

"Yay!" The two former Ravenclaws punched the air, and high-fived each other.

Krum and Hans breathed a sigh of relief. But as Hermione seized Ron and shared an ecstatic kiss with him, she saw – over Ron's shoulder – a hurt look on the dark features of Viktor Krum.

Ron's right… Viktor's still in love with me! Hermione realised. Not that we actually spent that much time together when we last met – but still…

"Thanks, 'Mione!" Ron laid his hand on her shoulder. "Where's Harry, Luna, and the rest of your team?"

"Umm… They've gone to rescue Professor Lupin," she answered. "What about Harry's items? The Marauders Map, and so on? Have you been to your rooms?"

"Oh, yeah. Look's like the Death Eaters never got past the magical locks placed on our rooms." Ron smiled. "But we were beaten to it by Fred and George! I told them the secret passwords. Three sets of hands being better than one…"

"They've taken whatever Harry had stashed away." Marcus Belby nodded. "They left a note for Ron and Harry."

"Perhaps vey have gone to look for Harry's party, Her-mai-on-ney," Krum declared, in his Bulgarian-accented English.

She nodded brightly. "I reckon you're right, Viktor! Best if we all join up. Once we get to consult the Marauders Map, we can locate Professor Flitwick, and stop him from activating the Gaunt Stone!"

Ron froze, then closed his eyes for a moment – as if meditating. Then he reopened them.

"Professor Lupin's in trouble! I can sense it!" he suddenly announced. "Let's go!"

The team nodded and quickly headed down the stairs, with Anthony Goldstein acting as advance guard, in front of Ron and Hermione. Behind them were Krum and Hans. Marcus Belby watched their flank. On the way down, they noticed that all the portraits which lined the walls of the stairwell had been removed.

I guess the people within the frames complained too much of what the Death Eaters were doing to the school…, Hermione mused, absent-mindedly.

Suddenly, the flight of steps beyond the next landing began to move. The party halted, waiting to see how the new route would be aligned.

"_Stupefy!" _a voice abruptly snapped.

Hermione gave a cry as she was struck by the unexpected spell from behind. She was slammed against the wooden post at the corner of the landing – and her world turned dark…

"Wha…?" Anthony Goldstein froze momentarily on the stairs beyond the landing – then spun round. The next thing he knew, there was another cry of _"Stupefy!". _This time, it was delivered by a different voice. Knocked aside by the spell striking his chest, Anthony lost his balance, and rolled backwards down the stairs. He screamed as he toppled over the lip of the last, exposed, step…

He plummeted straight down from the third floor level, and landed on the hallway below with a sickening 'thud'.

A bewildered Ron Weasley had only scant seconds to take in everything that was happening. Thanks to the instincts of the wolf inside of him, he quickly twisted round and dodged behind the cover of the wooden stair rail – just past the landing where Hermione was laying flat out, eyes shut.

He was just in time to avoid another spell – this one aimed at his darting figure.

"_Incendrio!"_

The small fireball slammed into the stair rail, setting it aflame. Ron quickly jumped back – and almost failed to regain his balance in the process…

"_Petrifico Totalus!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

Marcus Belby cried out as he was struck. Ron carefully peeped out around the new corner in the staircase as the flight of stairs he was on locked into its new position. Belby actually had the sense to twist his body backwards in the instant before he lost consciousness – and he collapsed onto the steps behind him. Meanwhile, Hans Grogan, hit by the ex-Ravenclaw pupil's full body-bind spell, rolled backwards down the staircase – and crashed into Ron's attacker. Viktor Krum gave a curse in his native tongue, as he and Hans ended up sprawled on the landing – falling next to Hermione.

Brandishing his wand, Ron quickly cried out.

"_Accio wand!"_

Krum made a snatch for his dropped weapon – but he was too late. His wand flew into Ron's outstretched free hand, and the latter tucked it behind his belt. Then he kept the tip of his own wand pointed at the former Durmstrang pupil.

"What the hell are you playing at, Viktor! Are you on the side of the Death Eaters?" Ron bellowed. "Watch it…! Keep those hands up!" He quickly fired a water spell at the burning railing, to extinguish the flames and smoke. Then he took aim at Viktor again.

Krum slowly rose to his knees and raised his arms above his head. The Bulgarian International Quidditch team Seeker gave a weak smile, and glanced down at the paralysed, moaning Grogan.

"Myself and Hans made a deal vith your Dark Lord's servants three years ago, yes," Krum admitted. "Our information helped them to locate that cowardly Ikor Karkaroff…"

"You…turned against…your own Headmaster?" Ron seethed. "And what about Anthony Goldstein? You've just… You've _killed _him! And…and, Hermione…"

Krum slowly shuffled backwards on his knees and glanced at the young witch at his feet. "She is merely…unconscious. I do not vish her dead, Ron Veasley." He smiled again. Broadly, this time.

"Oh… I get it! She's _your_ main objective!"

"Exactly! Once Bellatrix Lestrange bevitches her mind – like she has vith the head pupils here – Her-mai-on-ney vill make a fine Death Eater. A vorthy companion for me!"

"She's…my…mate!" Ron growled at him.

Krum shrugged. "To me, it matters not, her being a verevolf – or a Mudblood. I still vant her! And Lestrange's magic cuts deep. Indeed, the Dark Lady is amused by the thought of the girl becoming von of ours. Once she vears the collar of obedience, Her-mai-on-ney Granger vill despise the memory of you and Harry. She vill be loyal to us – and to me!"

"Not…a…chance, you nutcase!" Ron's face flushed with anger. "Hold it! Keep away from those other wands… Now - get on your feet, and walk towards me."

The captive did so. With both arms still raised in surrender, Krum took a few, careful steps in Ron's direction. But his demeanour was too calm for Ron's liking…

"So… Now you know, Ron Veasley! Vot are you doing to do now?"

"Knock you out, of course! Then rouse the others," Ron snapped back.

"Fine. Before you do…, let me show you a trick that my friends here hov taught me since zey made their changes here at Hogvorts…" Krum's serene expression suddenly turned cold. "J'aboube!" he barked.

Ron cried out in alarm, as the flight of stairs they were both standing on shifted once more – in response to Krum's coded command. He managed to grab the rail to his left – but his wand fell onto a step before him…

The Bulgarian wasted no time. Having already seized the banister as the stairs moved again, he leapt forward at the unbalanced Ron, with the aim of sending the younger wizard falling from the re-exposed bottom stair.

They collided. Ron grunted as Viktor Krum struck him. But his outstretched arm managed to seize the back of the Quidditch Seeker's knee…

Krum yelped in surprise as his weight buckled from underneath him. His grip on the rail was dislodged, and he tumbled down with his opponent. The vast hallway spun around both of them…

Moments later, they came to an abrupt halt. Ron's wide eyes took in the unnerving drop below. Both of his hands were wrapped around Krum's shoe and trouser leg. The rest of him was hanging in mid-air.

Gulping, Ron forced himself to look up. Krum was desperately holding onto the bottom post of the banister – his composure now shattered. Both young men glanced to the left, to see the shifting staircase about to dock with the next landing…

Before the impact could dislodge them both – and send two more wizards on a crash course of flying without broomsticks – Krum was screaming at the staircase again.

"J'aboute! I adjust!"

The stairs shuddered, halted – then slowly began moving back to the position it had just come from.

Great! We can chose to run into one landing or the other, thought Ron, as he continued to panic. Then a smile broke out on his flushed face, as it occurred to him that Krum would not be able to kill him now, without sacrificing himself in the process…

"Hah, hahh! Keep it up, Viktor!" he yelled. "If I go, you come with me!"

The Bulgarian swore again in his own tongue. He tried, unsuccessfully, to kick Ron free from his held leg.

"_Levicorpus!"_ a female voice commanded.

A carefully-aimed spell struck Ron, and he found himself rising into the air, ankle-first. Gasping with relief, he let go of Krum – and was levitated to safety by Hermione, who had regained consciousness.

As Ron made contact with the landing, next to his friend and rescuer, Hermione glared down at Viktor Krum – who was having trouble pulling himself back up onto the swinging staircase. Hearing growling, he glanced down.

A pair of Fenrir Greyback's werewolves had arrived on the scene, attracted by the smell of Anthony Goldstein's broken body. Then they looked up at Krum, and licked their dark lips.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, and smiled – communicating without words. Hermione nodded, and pointed her wand at the man she had danced with at the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, four long years ago. Her expression was merciless.

"No! I love you, Her-mai-on-ney!" Krum roared. Frantic now, he began to pull himself over the bottom step of the flight of moving stairs…

"You don't know what love is! Goodbye, Viktor," she almost whispered. Then she raised her voice. _"Stupefy!"_

The red bolt of light blasted him clear of the staircase. Krum yelled as he plummeted to the hallway.

Wincing as they heard the 'thud' of impact, Ron and Hermione looked over the balcony. The traitor was still alive, moaning as he tried to move his shattered limbs and get up from the floor.

The gold-collared werewolves snarled – then leapt straight for him.

"Stop! I am on… Agghh…! _AGGGHHH!"_

Ron turned to face Hermione. She was staring rigidly at the scene below.

"Did I ever tell you, Hermione…, that sometimes you can be really, _really_, scary?"

"I believe that you once did, Ron…" Suddenly, she turned and buried her head against Ron's chest. He held her tight as she sobbed.

Ron glanced, just once more, at the mess the wolves were making below.

"So much for the spirit of international friendship that Dumbledore wanted," he muttered.

"Oh, shut up, Ronald." Hermione smiled weakly through her tears. "You have still got Fleur for a loyal sister-in-law…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**The Suspension Of Delores Umbridge **

_(Author's note: Yes, the chapter title is a pun on 'The Sacking Of Severus Snape' in The Deathly Hallows – but most of the contents of this chapter, as of my story generally, were written before I read the last book in the official series! And please keep sending detailed, well-rounded reviews! I like to know what in my story is working well for you readers!)_

_(Second Author's note: Chapter updated. I'd left out a couple of details!)_

As Remus Lupin and Fenrir Greyback fought their final dogfight, Harry angrily spun round from the wounded and whimpering wolf girl that was Luna Lovegood.

Overwhelmed by the fighting in the cell room – and frightened by the sudden turn of fate against her – Professor Umbridge shot jinxes at Fred and George, forcing them back, as she made a bolt for it. Her stubby legs were now taking her in the direction of the pink Wellington boot that had been dropped at the far side of the room when she and Greyback had made their unwelcome arrival…

A Portkey!

"_Stop her!"_ Harry yelled at the top of his voice, realising Umbridge's intention, as he scrambled to his feet. Pushing the squealing Lavender Brown aside, before she could cast another spell with her just-retrieved wand, Harry dashed for the Portkey – aiming to intercept Delores Umbridge in time…

All of his allies were down, or being pressed by the enemy. Meanwhile, the Headmistress gave a choked cry of fury as she saw Harry coming. Forcing herself into an almost-comical sprint, Umbridge drew within near-reach of the coloured boot. Gasping, she bent down to touch it, as her momentum carried her on…

Harry leapt for her, and collided into the screaming Professor – just as she grabbed the Portkey. His leg struck out in the confusion, making contact with the Wellington boot…

The cell room suddenly turned into a blurred image that swirled around both Harry and Umbridge. There was a roaring sound, and a twisting sensation that gripped the entirety of Harry's bruised body. Then the two of them were staggering onwards from their impact, as the world straightened itself upright once more.

They crashed into the corner of a thick wooden table – then collapsed, falling in different directions. The pink boot was sent, bouncing, out of sight somewhere nearby.

Harry allowed the dizziness in his head to subside - then he rolled over and rose upon his hands and knees. He quickly looked around and took in the other tables, glass-fronted cabinets, and countless shelves of old wood which contained leather-backed books, some of which had been written by wizards and witches centuries ago.

They were in the library.

Delores Jane Umbridge was hurriedly climbing to her feet. She winced as her hand reached up and felt the bruising on her arm, caused by colliding side-on with the desk. She was without her wand. Harry spotted it lying on the floor near some shelves – where it had landed after flying from the Professor's grasp upon their abrupt arrival.

Harry quickly reached for his – only to find it missing. He panicked.

Oh… Hellfire! I dropped it in the cell room, in my rush to stop Umbridge…

"You hor-hor…_horrible_…young man!" the Headmistress stuttered, all false pretense at hospitality now gone from her syrupy tones. "You will _suffer_ for what you have done! You are ru-ruining _everything!_"

"I have suffered enough from the likes of you!" Harry snapped, squaring up to her. "How would you like it, being branded a liar – when you've told the truth? How would _you_ fare, being hunted down by _your _Dementor assassins!"

"I…I… I'm sorry!" The toad-like woman wailed. Then her questing eyes found her wand. And, with another burst of speed, she made a beeline for it.

Harry caught up with her, just before she could reach the wand. He grabbed Umbridge by her peach-coloured dress jacket, and tried to yank her back.

His hated foe screeched. Half-mad with terror now, she twisted round and threw a rabbit punch at Harry, catching him below his ribs by surprise. As he staggered back, the Headmistress scooped up her wand and paused to recover her breath. Then her wand tip was raised in his direction.

Move it! Harry's mind yelled.

Adrenaline flooded his body. He dived behind the nearest stack of bookshelves.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The unforgiveable curse struck the books behind the spot where Harry had been just a moment earlier. The blast caused them to fly off the shelves, and Harry's already-untidy hair was thrown further askew. Seeing that she had missed, Umbridge ran after Harry on her short legs, chasing him around the extensive layout of bookshelves – trying to force the wand less wizard into a corner. But not quite succeeding.

"_Impedimenta!" _Umbridge called out – only to miss her fleeting target again. _"Stupefy!"_ Another set of displaced books fell to the floor.

"_Protifico…"_ She huffed as she turned down another aisle. _"Come back here – YOU WRETCHED BOY!"_

Umbridge's expression was livid now, and she began to gasp for breath. Harry then saved his own life by grabbing a dusty, thick tome to shield his face from his opponent's next shot with the killing curse. As the zapped book crumbled in-between his fingers, a finally-cornered Harry began throwing more books at the detestable Professor, forcing her to raise her arms to defend herself. One book struck the shoulder of her wand-arm, stunning her – another volume caught her head.

"Agghh! _Avada Ked…!"_

"SHUT UP!" The thick book now in Harry's hands swung round in an arc, and struck Umbridge's ear. With a cry, she went down and rolled over on the worn carpet – her wand falling next to her outstretched hand.

Harry panted and looked down at her – his heart pounding.

That was definitely satisfying!

The seconds ticked by. Umbridge did not stir. Her eyes were closed, her permed hair was in disarray, and her face was bruised and puffy.

In the sudden silence, Harry could hear fighting somewhere in a nearby corridor, beyond the half-open library door at the end of the room.

His throat went dry, as a chilling thought struck him.

I can't tell if she's breathing… Is she de…?

Harry moved in closer, still armed with his book. He took another step.

With a sudden motion that belied her squat appearance, Umbridge's eyes shot open, and she snatched at her wand before rolling onto her back. The tip was now pointed at Harry.

"_Crucio!"_ she croaked.

Harry toppled to the floor, screaming. The unexpected pain lashed across his being, torturing his nerves. He rolled from side to side, as he gritted his teeth, seeking respite from the agony…

"Got you, Mr Potter!" he managed to hear his enemy laugh as she rose to her feet. "Punishment at last! Now…, beg me to kill you! Go on – do it!"

"Never!" He would not submit. But even as Harry screamed out his defiance, he wondered how long he would last, before he passed out…

Suddenly, Umbridge yelled loudly. The Cruciatus Curse was broken – and as Harry panted for breath, his bloodshot eyes saw the Headmistress trying to fight off a grey-striped cat that had jumped onto her shoulders from behind. The animal hissed angrily, and scratched away – inflicting claw marks to Umbridge's face. The ex-Ministry official tried to force it away – only for the feline to leap off her and dart around the corner of the nearest bookshelf.

"What…?" Umbridge gasped, as she tried to work out where her attacker had gone.

From his position, Harry could see the cat's shadow. It suddenly changed and grew larger, then straightened into the form of a woman…

"_Expelliarmus!" _a bitter, terse-sounding voice rang out. _"Levicorpus!"_

A shriek erupted from the lips of Delores Umbridge – as she was first separated from her wand, then suddenly yanked upwards into the air, turning heels-over-head in the process. Finding herself dangling from the library ceiling by her ankle, Umbridge frantically waved her arms in the air – unable to reach her wand on the carpet far below.

"Professor McGonagall! Release me – I order you!"

"Silence – you pathetic excuse for a human being!" The head of Gryffindor house snapped back as she kept her wand trained on Umbridge. The Scottish-accented voice was a welcome sound to Harry, through the ebbing of his pain. "You are going to answer for _both_ of your reigns of terror at this fine school!"

There was a sudden 'bang' at the end of the room. A slowly-recovering Harry blinked in surprise as the Death Eater named Rookwood was catapulted through the doorway. He slumped – out cold – upon the floor, his face turning into that of a baboon as a result of the jinx-mix which had struck him. Then another man crossed the threshold – and nodded with satisfaction at his work, before hurrying over to the others.

"Good lord – Harry! Here, let me help you." Percy Weasley plucked up Umbridge's wand and tucked it into his belt – then he helped to raise Harry, placing him into a more comfortable position against one of the bookcases. Then both he and the haggard, but relieved, face of Professor McGonagall glanced up at the captive, upside-down figure of the Death Eaters' accomplice.

"Are you all right, Harry? I was witness to that Cruciatus Curse." Professor McGonagall's' free hand gently touched Harry's shoulder, as she shot him a look of concern.

"I'll live…" he gasped. The werewolf condition in him was already at work, repairing the damage done to its host's body from the unforgiveable curse. "Thanks – both…of you. Wa-wasn't expecting to see you here…, Percy."

Percy managed a small smile. "I decided that I could do more by getting on board – rather than being on the sidelines, passing orders to Aurors."

"Mr Weasley! Get me down – please!" Umbridge yelled at him, as she continued to dangle from her ankle. Her face was reddening as a result of her unnatural posture.

Percy took a step back – just in time to avoid the drop of blood from Umbridge's cat-clawed face splashing onto him. He actually raised a grin. "You're going nowhere, Professor Umbridge! You are suspended – _literally _– as Headmistress of Hogwarts. And you're under arrest! Using a Cruciatus Curse will be added to your other crimes!"

There was the noise of further pounding footsteps in the corridor outside the library. Harry and Percy tensed themselves – then relaxed as Professor Horace Slughorn, sweating and dishevelled in his brown suit, white shirt, and not-quite-straight bow tie, quickly took in Harry's condition and pulled out from his jacket pocket a test tube containing a purple liquid.

"Good show, Harry me boy! Here – get this down you. I've been storing these, ready for this day…"

Trusting the potions teacher, Harry gingerly sipped the cool, concentrated drink. Immediately, a warm, invigorating sensation flooded his fatigued body. His lingering pains slowly faded away altogether.

"Cheers, Professor…" Harry got his breath back, and he smiled. "I take it the rebellion's in full swing from within, then?"

"Absolutely, Harry." Slughorn pulled out a tissue and dabbed at his shiny forehead. He then nervously tugged one end of his walrus moustache. "The Head Pupils who didn't get out when you did… Well, I'm afraid they've been Imperiused by the Death Eaters – and they're on their broomsticks outside, fighting your invading armada…"

Harry nodded. "I know – I've seen them…"

"However, the rest of the pupils have mobilised themselves – thanks to the appearance of your fellow fighters," Slughorn continued, now beaming. "I'm proud to say that even half of the Slytherins have turned against Bellatrix Lestrange and her cronies. The Callows – those wretched Death Eater _teachers _– have pushed the pupils too far."

"But there are still a number of Dementors about, Harry," Professor McGonagall chipped in. "They retreated into the school, to hide from the dawn. The other teachers, plus the ghosts, are even now giving those horrible fiends a merry dance."

"I'm glad to hear it. What about the sword of Godric Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked, on a whim. "Can that help us?"

"Unfortunately, no. That Lestrange woman has locked away both the sword, and the weapons of the houses of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," she responded. "But the spear of Salazar Slytherin – she gave that to Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson…"

Harry snorted. So Malfoy's now got a girlfriend, himself… Suddenly, his thoughts turned to Luna and the others back in the cell room. "Wait! I've got to return to Professor Lupin and my friends!" he declared, fearful of what was happening to them. "That pink welly over there – it's a Portkey. It'll take us there…"

He was suddenly interrupted by the rush of heavy footsteps and the blood-chilling howl of wolves ringing out from close by. Hagrid – accompanied by Fang – burst into the library, his cheeks flushed as he gasped for breath. Unable to lock the door in time with magic, he took out a flintlock from underneath his wide belt – just as the gold-collared wolf slammed the closed door wide open again with its raised forepaw. The beast, now standing on all fours, snarled – exposing blood-drenched fangs still lined with the remains of human flesh.

"Oh, my word…" McGonagall trailed off, as she took in what was happening.

Hagrid fired as the creature pounced. There was a tremendous 'bang', and a shrill whine, and then the werewolf was thrown backwards – a bullet hole in its forehead.

Hagrid quickly reloaded the flintlock, looking over his shoulder towards the others. "There'll be more cummin'… Harry!"

Slughorn hurried over as fast as his bulk allowed him to, and he cast a locking spell on the door – then went to check on the other exits from the library. Meanwhile, Hagrid strode over to Harry and helped him up.

"Yeh made it, lad! Tha's grand!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Hagrid…" Harry's smiled faded as he saw tears on the half-giant's face. "Wha…? What's happened?"

"Grawp." Hagrid sniffed. "He took down some of thur trolls an' giants. But…but a troll clubbed 'im. Beat 'im to death…" He let go of Harry, retrieved a brightly-coloured (and already half-wet) handkerchief, and loudly blew his nose. Then, hearing and seeing the still-protesting Professor Umbridge dangling above him, Hagrid's expression brightened somewhat.

"Get…me…DOWN" she shrieked. "This instant! Or you will _really_ suffer when you all lose this bat…"

"Serves yeh right, yeh blackheart!" Hagrid pointed his wand at her, and called out, _"Silencio!"_

Harry grinned at the sight of Umbridge's lips suddenly being glued together. Her eyes went wide, and she continued to struggle feebly against her magical binds. The scratch marks on her were still red.

"I need to get back to the others – in Professor Lupin's cell…!" Harry reminded McGonagall, Slughorn and Percy. "I think they should be alright, but still…"

"Then I'll come with you, Harry," Slughorn announced, patting his jacket pocket. "I've a few more elixirs to help those in need."

McGonagall nodded. "We'll hold the fort here, then – and keep watch on _her_ above. But Harry, somebody needs to get to the Headmaster's study! Professor Flitwick is under Lestrange's Imperius Curse. He's close to activating a horrible spell that will kill anyone unprotected…"

"The Gaunt Stone – and the Oblivion spell." Percy completed her sentence, nodding grimly. "We know.

"We cudden't get to Professor Flitwick's office – thanks to thur Dementors and werewolves," Hagrid added. "An' since takin' over as Headmaster, Flitwick's changed thur means to get in his office. It's now one of those logic puzzles 'em Ravenclaws are fond of."

"And it took Lestrange and her brighter cronies about four months to get past the Headmaster's locking spells and the puzzle, to capture Professor Flitwick, McGonagall helpfully declared. "So get a clever Ravenclaw over there! That's my advice."

"I've got just the lady in mind." A grin grew over Harry's face – then it faltered as his anxiety for his friends returned. "I hope she's now recovered from Umbridge's spell!"

"Wait! I have an idea!" Professor McGonagall suddenly ran off to the door at the far end of the library. A moment later, she returned through the doorway with four clanking suits of armour that she had just animated. They walked in step behind her, then took up position near the centre of the room, brandishing halberds, maces, and shields. Harry looked at them in amazement, glad that he wasn't having to fight against the hollow knights himself.

The main library door shuddered. A crack began to appear in the thick wood. A howl of rage broke out on the far side…

Hagrid shook Harry's shoulder, then he stepped closer to the door – his flintlock cocked and ready to fire. "Get goin', Harry!"

Harry nodded to Hagrid, McGonagall, and Percy. "Good luck – all of you!" He and Professor Slughorn then hurried over to the pink Wellington boot, and – together – they laid their hands on it…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Both the cell room and the Turkish bath chamber were busy with human activity as Harry and Slughorn materialised amongst the Flitwick Freedom Fighters milling to and fro. The wands that were raised in readiness were lowered, and replaced with loud cheers when the new arrivals were recognised. Thanking them, Harry then shooed them back to their ongoing work, as he checked on his friends.

In the cell room itself, Neville and Charlotte had regained consciousness. Lavender Brown had been disarmed, and was now the prisoner of the Weasley twins. In addition, Ron, Hermione, and Marcus Belby had arrived – complete with Hans Grogan, who was still feeling the restraints of the full body-bind spell placed on him.

"Harry!"

"Ron!"

The two young men clapped hands on each other's shoulders, and Hermione gave Harry a quick hug, as he held her in turn. Then they led him to a resting Luna, who had reverted back to her human persona. Although sporting a torn jacket and a burnt jumper and shoulder, she was fine, and she carefully got to her feet as Harry came over to hug her. He was careful not to touch her where she was injured.

Luna saw his look of concern. "Don't worry, Harry! It'll heal. I'm far better off, compared to Greyback, so I hear…" She filled him in on what Tonks had recently told the group. She also added that, bereft of clothes – as well as his wand - Professor Lupin had opted to remain in his half-wolf form. He and Tonks were now keeping watch, guarding the only door from the bath chamber that led back up to the rest of the castle. Hermione quickly filled Harry and Luna in on the betrayal by Viktor and Hans – and what had become of the celebrated Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker.

Luna gave Harry's hand a firm squeeze. "Anyway, I'm glad you are alive! What happened with Umbridge? You went after her…"

As Slughorn gave Luna a vial of energy-restoring elixir to drink – before moving onto Neville and Charlotte – Harry briefly related the scenes in the library to Luna, Hermione and Ron.

"McGonagall and Hagrid are holding her prisoner? That's great news!" Ron whooped. "And Percy's helping out, too? Good for him!"

"But as Professor McGonagall's told Harry, we still have to get over to Professor Flitwick's office," Hermione solemnly reminded them all.

"Good to see you again, Harry!" Fred butted in. From a mokeskin pouch that he had on him (which acted as a pouch of unlimited contents), he pulled out the items retrieved from Harry's room at Hogwarts: the Marauders Map, the invisibility cloak – and, incredibly, Harry's Firebolt. "Here – you wanted these!"

Harry beamed. "Thanks Fred. And George too."

"You're very welcome." Fred rejoined his brother in their watch over Lavender.

By now, Lupin and Tonks had been relieved of guard duty, and had joined the four teenagers. Lupin gave a wolfish smile, and nodded as Harry activated the Marauders Map. The parchment unfolded by itself, and displayed the position of everyone still alive within the school itself.

Harry turned to Luna. "Are you up for going to the Headmaster's office, and stopping that Oblivion spell, Luna?"

She smiled serenely. "With the challenge of a logic problem being the lock to Professor Flitwick's door? That's what we Ravenclaws use to secure entry to our Common Room. A riddle of one type or another. I'm definitely game, Harry!"

He reached out and affectionately stroked her long blonde hair. "I thought so. Now, let's look at the wider picture on here…"

The six of them studied the map carefully, as they located the whereabouts of Professor Flitwick and Bellatrix Lestrange. Not surprisingly, both of them were in the Headmaster's study.

In the corridors before Flitwick's quarters were four hazy dots that were flitting around. No names were attached to them. This was in contrast to the usual marker of two feet pacing around the map, for each individual.

"What on earth…?" Ron squinted his eyes, and looked again.

"They'll be the Dementors, I reckon." Hermione gave her opinion. "And look over here, on the east side! Those giant spiders from the forest – they're moving away from Selwyn and Mulciber. They're Death Eaters! They seem to be directing the spiders towards Professors Faraday and Sprout!"

"The spiders must have been confounded…," Tonks ventured, her face etched with concern.

"Wait…! Now they've halted… Wow! The spiders are retreating from Faraday and Sprout," Ron observed. "And – yes – they're going for the Death Eaters, instead!"

"Professor Faraday is _very good_ at charming creatures." Luna smiled.

As they all watched the unfolding events depicted on the map, Harry and his friends saw Mulciber's name actually disappear from the parchment. The moving trail of Selwyn's footprints suddenly picked speed, pursued by a number of tags marked simply as 'Spiders'.

"One less Death Eater to worry about!" Harry exclaimed with satisfaction. "Where's the library, now…? Thanks, Hermione… Great! The werewolves are still locked outside. So our friends are safe, for the time being…"

"Good for them." Tonks pointed with her long finger at another section of the map. "But here's trouble."

Harry suppressed a snarl as his eyes fell upon the label of Draco Malfoy. His marker was another dot – not the symbol of two feet – and it was moving swiftly along the corridors of the first level of the castle. It paused upon reaching two names that Harry recognised as being school friends of Fleur's, from Beauxbaton's School. Then the footprint markers of the two girls disappeared. First one student – followed seconds by the other.

Luna gave a gasp.

Lupin growled. "He hass…killed…themm!"

Now Draco's marker moved rapidly towards a crowd of other pupils on the map. They began to scatter, heading away from him – as if in panic.

"What's going on?" Hermione raised a hand to her mouth.

"He's on a broomstick! Killing anybody in his way!" Harry's face tightened in anger, and he looked up at Luna with a grave expression. "It's time. I have to fight him," he told her.

Luna nodded sadly, and she held his hand, not wanting to let go. "Take care, Harry. What-whatever happens…, I love you." She forced herself to smile. "I'll see to the Gaunt Stone."

Harry felt rooted to the spot. He took in the faces of his friends – wondering if he was going to see any of them alive again…

Swallowing hard, he kissed Luna on the lips, conveying to her what he couldn't put into words, given the circumstances. It was just a quick peck – but she hugged him tight in return. Reluctantly, they parted.

"Take the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map," he advised her. He turned to Ron and Hermione. "What will you two be doing?" he asked them.

They exchanged a look, then nodded together.

"We're coming too, Luna," Ron announced. "There's room for three under that cloak, even if we are bigger than when we first used it. And here's your wand, by the way, Harry."

Harry grinned as he took it. "Thanks for keeping it safe."

Their plan of action agreed upon, Harry rose and picked up his broomstick. Marcus Belby, Fred and George made it known they were going to keep guard over Lavender and Hans, and also watch out for any enemies passing nearby.

"How about you guys?" Hermione put to Professor Lupin, Tonks, Neville, and Charlotte.

Tonks grinned and stroked the half-lupine teacher. Lupin was licking his fangs in a meaningful gesture. "I think we intend to cause more heartache for the opposition, Hermione," the pink-haired witch happily declared. "Remus may be missing his wand. But leave things to us!"

Neville and Charlotte glanced at each other. He nodded at her to speak.

"As far as we're concerned, we're still in the game!" Charlotte wiped her spectacles with the cuff of her sleeve, before slipping them back on. "And… I want to know how Alex is faring."

Harry nodded. "I hope he's all right. Clifford, as well."

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn hurried over to him. His fat hand reached into another of his jacket pockets. This time, he handed over a circular, metallic object with the rough size and shape of a stopwatch.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I managed to pilfer this from the desk of _Professor_ Amycus Carrow, after he and his wife panicked when the alarm was raised." Slughorn snorted his contempt for the Death Eater. "I saw him use it, when he got the better of me and Professor Sinistra back when _they_ invaded the school. It's an emitting device that grants temporary invisibility to the user. Powerful enough for you and your broomstick, I reckon!" Slughorn quickly recited the spell words that Carrow had used on the invisibility emitter to cloak and de-cloak himself.

"Great! Thanks, Professor !" Harry took the emitter and pocketed it, then turned back to Ron, Hermione, Luna, and the others watching him. With a quick round of exchanged hand squeezes and 'good luck's', Harry gave his friends a hopeful smile, which they all returned.

I'd better go… Before I lose the will to move altogether…

Holding back both his fear and the threatening onset of tears, Harry turned and got onto his broomstick. As he flew off, gliding through the bath chamber and back up to the ground floor corridors of Hogwarts, Harry felt a chill dread in his very bones. Once more, destiny was pulling at him. He knew that, for him, the battle would soon be other – one way or another.

He would soon face his final opponents.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Oblivion**

Elsewhere in the castle, Professors Sprout and Faraday swiftly retreated to the greenhouses, after having fought a brief duel with a trio of Death Eaters. With one of their number out for the count, the other two followers of The Dark Lady gave pursuit – only to be confronted with a magically-protected and barred door which was preventing them from accessing the greenhouse where the two wounded and breathless teachers were now hiding.

The two pursuing Death Eaters – Amycus and Alecto Carrow – got to work on the door. With their expertise, it wouldn't hold them for long, and they were both hungry for a kill. The captive teachers, having joined in with the rebellion that had been kindled by the invasion of the Freedom Fighters, would suffer for their acts against the righteous regime of Bellatrix Lestrange…

"Quickly!" Professor Sprout's cheeks were glowing red as she hurried around her beloved workshop and tossed a pair of earmuffs to the Arabic head of Ravenclaw house. "Put these on, Faroukh! I'm going to pull up a mandrake, from this patch here."

"Right…" Both teachers had been disarmed in their most recent clash against the enemy, and Faraday felt vulnerable without his wand. He paused as he was about to place the earmuffs over his head, and looked around. There was fighting going on outside of the glasshouses. They had no other way out…

"Got some baby mandrakes left, have you, Pomora?" Professor Faraday swallowed back his fear as the door leading to the main part of the school was suddenly blown up by the Carrows.

Professor Sprout looked anxious as she slipped on a pair of gardening gloves. "'Fraid not, love. We'll have to fall back on an adult!"

"Ahh…" Faraday stiffened. The scream of a baby mandrake falling upon unprotected ears was enough to render anyone unconscious. But the cries of an adult were considerably more dangerous…

The glass door to the greenhouse shattered. The black-robed Carrows grinned at their trapped prey with murderous intent, as they strode forward towards their targets.

"Do it!" Faraday urged his companion. He slipped his earmuffs on, as did Professor Sprout.

The wands of the Death Eater teachers were raised to strike. Gulping, Sprout grasped hold of the nearest mandrake root, buried in its plot of earth – and then gave a firm twist and pull.

Alecto Carrow opened her mouth to yell, realising what was about to happen. Then, in the next instant, she and her husband dropped their wands and screamed – their faces contorting as the grown mandrake, exposed to the open air, emitted its deadly cry…

Sprout and Faraday yelled also, to help shield their ears from the cries of the humanoid-like root.

Seconds later, it was over. The mandrake's mouth was now closed – its pain ebbing away.

The Carrows had fallen to the ground – Alecto on top of Amycus. Their faces were deathly pale, the eyes and mouths frozen in wide-open positions, caught in a moment of agony that had torn through their minds and into their souls.

Once the mandrake had been put aside by Professor Sprout, she and Faraday carefully removed their earmuffs. Then the herbology teacher burst into tears. Faraday held her, and gently stroked her face.

"What have I done?" she sobbed.

"What _we_ had to do, Pomora," he answered. "We made a choice between dying - or fighting for the lives of ourselves and those others we hold dear…"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Ron, Hermione, and Luna moved cautiously underneath the invisibility cloak and kept to one side of the upper level passageway, as they edged around the aerial combat in progress between the Dementors and the ghosts of Hogwarts.

Unable to cause harm to the living, the four House spirits – the Bloody Baron, the Grey Lady, the Monk, and Nearly-Headless Nick – weren't holding back in tackling the four Dementors gathered in the corridor.

"Ha! Take that, you scoundrel!" Nick cried out gleefully as he twisted round and lashed out again with surprising skill. He and the Baron were using their swords, actually managing to injure – but being unable to kill – the floating wraiths, who were in turn trying to absorb the essences of the spirits. Although lacking weapons, the Grey Lady and the Monk were trying their best in distracting their enemies from focusing on their sword-wielding companions.

In the meantime, Peeves the poltergeist and Moaning Myrtle were now blocking the nearest doors, preventing the Dementors from escaping the battle.

Moving as quietly as possible, hoping that the Dementors could not sense their thumping heartbeats, two teenage witches and an equally-young wizard reached the section of the corridor beyond, where the gargoyle guarding the staircase to Professor Flitwick's office still stood – unharmed by the conflict up to now.

There was a stone plaque set into the wall besides the gargoyle, and it conveyed the following set of symbols, arranged into a square table:

In the first row from the top, reading from left to right, was a circle, a triangle, and a star. To the right of the row was a '5'.

In the second row, a square, star, and a circle. Then the number '6'.

In the third row, a triangle, then two squares. Then an '8'.

Underneath the left-hand column was the number '9'.

The middle column ended with '4'.

The right-hand column bore '6' at the end.

Below the arrangement, was a tile which read: * = ?

"Right… Let's first take precautions!" Hermione's head and wand slipped out from the invisibility cloak, and she non-verbally mouthed _'Muffulato!'_

With the magical zone of muted sound encasing them from the attentions of the battle-engaged Dementors, Hermione, Ron, and Luna got to work.

"Oh." Luna angled her head slightly, her silver-grey eyes taking in the conundrum with interest. "It's a logical maths puzzle. The total of the symbols in each row and column is displayed. Daddy sometimes puts things like this into the crossword page of _The Quibbler_. When we work out what the star equals, we should etch it onto the tile with our fingers."

"Blimey! What happens if we just guess, and etch different numbers – one at a time – onto the tile?" Ron put to her.

"Once in a while, we also get puzzles of this kind on the door to the Ravenclaw Common Room. It will lock up after three unsuccessful attempts. Rather like a Muggle ATM."

"Well… The symbols seem to be low integers, and are likely to be almost equal in value," Hermione pondered. "The bottom row suggests that the square equals one, two, or three."

"And the circle is worth one more than the square, going by the bottom row and left column, I think," Ron added, looking a little uncertain of himself.

"Right!" Luna felt as though she was beginning to get into her stride. "Also - looking at the middle column – the circle has to be five more than the star…"

"So, therefore, the square equals the star plus four?" Hermione frowned. "Um… Let's see. Bottom row. Two squares might equal eight – hence triangle equals nothing? But then the middle column means that both the triangle and star have no value. Then the circle would equal five, going by the top row…"

"…and the right column would not make sense…" Luna shook her head. "I wish we had pen and paper."

"Need some help?"

The three teenagers gave a start as the ghostly, bespectacled image of Moaning Myrtle glided through the cloak and halted before them.

Ron got his breath back first. "Blimey, Myrtle! Thought you were a Dementor, just then!"

"They're still tied up with Peeves and the other ghosts." The former Hogwarts student sniggered.

"Do you know the answer to this logic puzzle, Myrtle?" Hermione asked. "Please! We need to get into the study – and stop the Death Eaters form completing their plans…"

Myrtle shook her head. "Don't know the answer, meeself," she declared in her small, whiny voice. "But I've looked at this puzzle in recent weeks, in passing – when I was able to get past those horrid Dementors. I reckon… I think you _shouldn't _assume that the star has a _positive _value…"

Luna clapped her hands together, in delight! "Thank you, Myrtle. Two Ravenclaw heads are better than one! So, we can say the circle equals the square plus one – and also equals star plus five."

"Therefore, square equals star plus four," Hermione happily declared. "And, looking at the columns, the circle is two more than the triangle."

"Star is worth the least, then three points up is the triangle, then one greater still is the square." Luna counted on her fingers. "And the circle is one greater than the square."

"Triangle, square, circle…," Ron muttered. Then he gave a whoop and pointed at the left-hand column. "There they are – in sequence. Totaling nine! They must be two, three, and four. Triangle is two, square is three, and circle is worth four."

Luna's silver-grey eyes grew larger. "And since we've worked out that the circle is greater than the star by five, that makes…"

Hermione quickly recalculated the rows and columns – then squeezed both Ron and Luna with joy. "It works! Write it on the tile, Luna!"

"Will do." Luna's finger traced the answer on the tile that read '* = ?' . Her strokes left glowing lines that, joined up, displayed: '-1'.

The number faded from sight, then there was a heavy mechanical 'click'. The fixed gargoyle statue moved up and to one side on its column axis – and a circular stone stairwell twisted into place as the gargoyle vanished from sight.

"Yes!" Ron cried out.

Wasting no time, the trio removed the invisibility cloak and ran up the previously-hidden stairs. Seconds later, they stopped outside the door that marked the entrance to Professor Flitwick's study. Myrtle floated after them.

"Let me act as a distraction for you. Please?" simpered. "I HATE what those…Death Eaters…have done to this school!"

Hermione nodded. "Be our guest!"

The ghostly girl smiled, then disappeared through the door.

"Got a plan, Ron?" Hermione turned to him.

"Ur… Okay! 'Mione – you and I can chance it, if you like. Luna – you stay under the cloak, and follow us in. Agreed?"

Both the ladies nodded.

"Right, then. Let's go!"

Wands at the ready, the team of Freedom Fighters swung the door wide open and rushed into the study.

Amongst the heaps of books and various magical items lying around, the scene before their eyes was an unusual one. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing next to a glaze-eyed Professor Flitwick, as she fired a spell after the twisting, soaring shade of Moaning Myrtle. The ghost laughed loudly, taunting Bellatrix, as the spell struck the bookcase where Myrtle had passed, just a second earlier. Meanwhile, the Headmaster was muttering away to himself, recanting lengthy spells from a leather-bound tome set out before him on his wooden desk.

To one side of the desk was the Gaunt Stone – a grey-coloured orb about the size of a large grapefruit. Ron, Hermione, and Luna all remembered seeing it at the Ministry of Magic, in the recorded message sent from Umbridge. It was now set on top of a bronze goblet which was etched with images of death and destruction. And a glow of crimson-coloured flame bathed the stone itself. It was a sign that the magical energies required for the casting of the Death Eaters' deadly spell were slowly – but surely – coming together like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle…

"You brats!"

With a flick of her wand, Bellatrix conjured up a circle of blue fire that fenced her and Flitwick – and most of the upper circle of the study – off from the younger magic-users. She was repeating the same trick from their last encounter – from the night Hogwarts had fallen…

Ron and Hermione stopped themselves from running head-first into the magical flames. The wolf in both of them silently growled.

"Harry Potter's friends again! Come to watch the completion of the Oblivion Curse, have you, darlings?" Bellatrix cooed. She was dressed in a plush, black velvet gown. Her hands were decorated with various rings, and from her neck hung a silver amulet of a coiled serpent.

That amulet… Hermione narrowed her eyes. Crabbe had one like it attached to his gold collar. And Hans had one around his neck – or so George said to me, in the dungeon. Maybe the other Death Eaters and collaborators have one each, too. So…

She exchanged a silent glance with Ron, as they decided on their next move.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Ron yelled out. But his spell, as expected, broke up as it struck the shielding barrier of blue flames.

"Awww…," Bellatrix pouted. "Have you realised that neither of you can touch me?"

"I can!" Myrtle's face was twisted with anger, as she dived upon the Death Eater leader from behind, and shot through her.

Bellatrix gasped as the ghostly contact chilled her. Quick as a flash, she turned and fired off another spell at the flying shade. This time it struck home, and Myrtle disappeared in mid-air with a ghastly scream.

"You piece of filth!" Ron roared.

"Oh, don't worry, Weasley-boy. She's already dead – I can't kill her. Yet! She'll come back some time – but by then, our work will be done," Lestrange gloated.

In anger, Ron raised his wand again – but Hermione stayed his hand. "We can't hurt her – and she can't get us," she declared.

"We've got to do something – before it's too late!" Ron snapped back.

Hermione huffed, and winkled her brow in thought.

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" she cried out. "You plan to use that magical stone to wipe out innocent lives! I presume that silver amulet of yours protects you from the backlash of such devastating magic? You do realize that the Oblivion Curse will kill your sister, Narcissa Malfoy? She would have been parted from her amulet, being in jail…"

The eyes of the Dark Lady narrowed, and her facial muscles tightened with suppressed anger. "Cissy's misfortune to get caught! She accepted our code. She knows she will die – along with the stupid Muggles, Mudbloods, and foppish wizards who did not side with us. And you two, along with the half-goblin Flitwick here, have no protection from the Oblivion spell. You three will be the first to turn to dust." A snigger escaped her pouting lips. "Oooh… It'll be _such_ a pretty spectacle, seeing you all crumble – whilst our allies and slaves survive."

"You…are…_mental!_" Ron hissed. He clenched his fists, aching to strangle Lestrange.

"And what if I am! What are you kiddies going to do about it…?" Bellatrix's laughter died away as all of them heard a noise from the corner of the study. It was the sound of a lock clicking open, followed by a small metal door turning on its hinges.

"No…! The cage…" The Dark Lady gasped as she spun round.

There was the loud, piercing cry of a large bird, followed by the flash of a fiery light. Fawkes the phoenix, released by a still-invisible Luna, now flew above the blue flames protecting Bellatrix Lestrange. Flitwick's seemly-indestructible familiar – inherited from Professor Dumbledore – dived upon the half-mad witch.

She screamed and began firing off spells to guard herself from the phoenix's flames and taloned feet. The Killing Curse failed to penetrate the aura of magic now glowing around Fawkes – and Bellatrix found herself unable to concentrate on anything but her determined opponent…

"Yay! Go for it, Fawkes!" Ron punched his fist into the air.

Luna suddenly appeared besides him and Hermione – having managed to slip past the blue flames close by. She held the pulled-off invisibility cloak in one hand, and looked pleased with her work.

"Good going, Luna!" Ron patted her shoulder. "Now, Hermione, be prepared to use the Levicorpus spell on me again – this time to get me over that fiery barrier. Once I've changed, that is! I'm going to show Lestrange what it's like to feel the ire of a werewolf!"

Hermione nodded. "Okay! Get changed, Ron." She closed her eyes, and tried not to peep as Ron dropped his wand and called upon his wolf – as he concentrated on enabling the change to come as swiftly as possible.

Remembering what Professor Lupin and Ginny had taught him, Ron felt his skin start to itch – and then his bones, muscles, organs, and everything else inside of him started to lose their rigidness, before they flowed and shifted into their new positions, prior to becoming solid matter once more.

He growled his readiness to Hermione.

She opened her eyes again, to regard the deadly, but handsome-looking, russet-furred humanoid werewolf before her – her mate. Snapping out of her momentary thoughts, Hermione forced her attention to the matter at hand, and directed her wand towards Ron's ankle.

"_Levicorpus!"_

The young wolf man gave an instinctive howl as he was yanked into the air, ankle-first, by his girlfriend's spell. Changing the angle of her wand, Hermione positioned Ron over the blue flames and behind Bellatrix Lestrange, who was currently locked in her battle with Fawkes, as she used a holding spell to keep the phoenix at bay. Fawkes, in turn, was straining to break free…

"_Liberacorpus!"_ Hermione cried out.

The counter spell released the werewolf, dropping him within the circle of the blue flames. Ron then rolled over and rose upon his hind paws, snarling a challenge as he did so.

Her wand still trained on Fawkes, Bellatrix looked over her shoulder, and shrieked in terror.

Ron bared his fangs, and pounced.

Screaming, The Dark Lady broke off her holding spell over Fawkes and spun her wand round to re-aim it at Ron. The action only succeeded in the werewolf sinking his fangs into Lestrange's outstretched wrist, even as he lashed out with his half-paw. Then Ron felt sudden pain, as his sharp teeth brushed against the silver sleeve shield underneath the now-torn arm of Bellatrix's robe.

Both of them fell. Ron howled from the pain throbbing in his fangs. Meanwhile Bellatrix gave another cry, feeling the slash of Ron's claws across her cheek – and then seeing her robe catching the sparks from the blue fire, as she stumbled too close…

As Lestrange hurriedly put out the flames, Fawkes screeched and drew in closer.

"_Get…AWAY!" _Panicking, Bellatrix's hand shook as she pulled out a vial tucked underneath her dress belt. She scattered the powder within on the blue flames close by.

"_Quenchmendo!"_

The fire was suddenly snuffed out. Before Hermione, Luna, or the wounded Ron could stop her – Bellatrix bolted over to her broomstick lying next to a stained-glass window.

With another cry, Fawkes dived after her.

"No! _Stupefy!" _Hermione cried out.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Luna's voice immediately followed Hermione's.

The Death Eater twisted in time to dodge the red bolt of light, which instead struck the wall next to her – but then she gasped as her wand was sent flying out of her grasp. With a look of fury, Bellatrix threw one of her many rings onto the floor near to where Hermione and Luna were heading, as they tried to intercept her…

There was a sudden explosion of acrid-smelling smoke. The two young witches covered their mouths, and pulled back. Fawkes also retreated.

"_Ghostarious!" _The Dark Lady yelled, raising her fist as she seated herself on her raised broomstick. Another ring on her hand shone, as the gem inlaid there glowed with a white light. Then, as the smoke started to clear, Hermione and Luna saw their adversary zooming through the window on her broomstick, as though the glass wasn't even there…

Hermione's jaw dropped open. "What…!"

She's…made herself briefly insubstantial," an equally-impressed Luna explained. She stroked the feathers of the now-non fiery Fawkes, as he landed close to her.

"Ron!" Hermione turned and raced over to him, as the smoke petered out. She and Luna helped him into a sitting position, as he resumed human form.

"I'mm…, I'mm okay. Teetth… Painn fading…" Ron rasped, pressing a hand against his jaw.

"Oh…!" Luna's voice dropped to a frightened whisper. She tucked on Hermione's sleeve, and all three of them looked over towards the Headmaster.

Throughout the fight, Professor Flitwick had been mechanically reciting from the spell book in his hands. The glow of the Gaunt Stone was – even as the three friends stared at it – turning a deep cherry-red colour now. The light seemed to blaze furiously – the glow bathing the room in its hellish hue.

The casting of the Oblivion Curse was reaching its final stage.

"We didn't come this far, to become toast!" Hermione panicked. She rushed over to Professor Flitwick.

"Wait, Hermione! It will be dangerous to touch the stone!" Luna advised her.

"Oh! All right…" She tried instead to prise the book away from the half-goblin Headmaster. But Flitwick's grip was too tight… _"Help me!"_ She cried out.

Ron and Luna rushed over. Hermione forced herself to stop and think for a moment.

"Flitwick's still under the Imperious Curse – but together, we should be able to free him! I know the counter-spell. But the Oblivion spell…" She spun round to face the phoenix. "Fawkes! Can you burn the spell book, whilst us three cast protection over the Headmaster?"

The phoenix stared at her, then cawed. Flying onto the desk, Fawkes got to work and set fire to the book – while Hermione, Ron, and Luna used their joint power to first shield Flitwick from the flames, then break the hypnotic control over him.

"Hmm…? _Aaagghhh! Fire!_ Oh, my word! What's going on!" Flitwick's familiar, chirpy tones came as a relief to the ears of his rescuers. They quickly explained the situation to him.

"The Gaunt Stone! The Oblivion Curse? Merlin's beard!" Flitwick stared at the glowing, malevolent artifact. It's…, it's gone too far! There's no counter-spell we can use in time… Oh my…!" The Headmaster shook, his nerves rattled. He turned to face the phoenix. Flitwick paused, then took a deep breath.

"Fawkes! You're our only hope! Take this wretched relic far away…- the ocean! Fly out over the Atlantic – high above those Muggle planes…"

"But when the stone releases its power, it'll…" Ron trailed off, realising.

Flitwick looked sadly at him. "…kill Fawkes, yes. And the ashes will be lost at sea." He stared deeply into the phoenix's eyes. "It's your choice, my friend."

Fawkes didn't hesitate. He squawked once, glanced at those gathered around him – then flew off from the desk and grabbed hold of the glowing stone with his talons. The touch of the magical gem burned – but being a magical creature himself, Fawkes could bare the pain far better than the others present.

"Farewell, then – and Godspeed to you!" The Headmaster fired a spell that shattered the window Bellatrix had made her escape through. Fawkes flew off into the morning sky with the Gaunt Stone. With a piercing cry, he wheeled round in the air and disappeared into the distance.

Hermione gasped. She felt her eyes begin to water. Seeing this, Ron put his arm around her, and she held him gratefully.

Luna squeezed Professor Flitwick's hand, as he slumped forward over his desk.

"How soon will it be, Headmaster?" she whispered to him.

Flitwick slowly raised his face and returned her eye contact. His expression was despondent, almost hopeless.

"No more than about twenty minutes, I would say, Miss Lovegood," he gulped. "But Fawkes can travel swiftly. We will soon know if he succeeds or not. We're bound to feel at least a ripple of the Gaunt Stone's destructive power, when it explodes…"

Ohhh…

Feeling suddenly drained, Luna slowly walked over to the broken window. A light breeze whipped at her wavy blonde hair, drying the sweat on her pale face.

The sun was shining clearly now, despite the clouds still present in the morning sky. Luna craned her neck and saw the imperious-controlled Head Pupils still fighting their broomstick-riding battle with the equally-airborne Freedom Fighters. The Ford Anglia containing Professor Moody and the senior Mr Weasley was continuing to dodge in and out of the action, as they fought on – giving their support to the hard-pressed survivors of the would-be liberating army…

Swallowing hard, she wondered what Harry was going through…

Luna pulled out the Marauders Map from her jeans pocket. Her mate was nowhere to be seen on it. Harry therefore had to be outside – or dead.

No! Luna told herself firmly. My senses tell me he's alive. He's a survivor. And so are we…

With a sigh, she walked away from the broken glass, and slumped herself against a nearby bookcase. Feeling somewhat cold, and a little shaky, Luna wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

Ron and Hermione joined her. Too drained to do anything else, the three friends shared a look with each other. Then they came together and all nervously held hands as they rested. And waited…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry glided onwards through the school corridors above ground level as he continued to search for Draco Malfoy. So far, his trek had been without incident, with nothing more to note apart from the occasional tears in the exterior walls, where the morning sun now reached through the great scars - penetrating the rubble-laden rooms and passageways within.

Nothing more until now, that was. He stopped the Firebolt.

Just a short distance ahead were two more Death Eaters – thankfully with their backs to him. However, they were weaving about near one of the stair landings, dodging both spell blasts and fired arrows. Their movement allowed Harry to glimpse their faces – and from the wanted posters issued by the Ministry, he recognised the features of Selwyn and Travers.

I can hear the cries of whom they're fighting. Ernie, Hannah, Seamus Finnigan, and…Mr Filch…

Right!

Harry willed his broomstick onwards, picking up speed. He braced himself…

At the last moment, Selwyn turned round and gave a yell.

"It's Potter! Watch out, Tra…!"

The collision sent Selwyn flying into a nearby wall. There was a cry of surprise – then a loud 'crack, as his head and neck broke with the impact.

Startled, Travers tried to get back upon his feet after his dive, eager to shoot Harry off his Firebolt. However, Filch rose from behind the blasted statue he had been using as cover. The cantankerous caretaker yelled for Harry, Seamus, and the ex-Hufflepuff students to keep back.

"This one's mine!" Filch turned his attention back to Travers. "Get out of _my_ school, you_ scum!_" he roared, sprinting for the Death Eater.

"You think you can stop me, you old squib?" Travers sneered as he pointed his wand towards his oncoming target.

"Mr Filch – be careful!" Hannah Abbott cried out from the fallen suit of armour she was crouching behind with Ernie. She raised her crossbow – but she could not fire, Harry realised, as he banked into a halt on his broomstick. The Death Eater and the caretaker were both in her line of sight.

Travers fired his spell – but he was just a little too late. Filch had already flung himself at the other man, taking him down in a rugby tackle. As they fell to the floor, the jinx struck the ceiling – resulting in a terrific 'bang'.

The explosion caused the section of ceiling to fall down. Harry, Ernie, Hannah, and Seamus yelled and screamed – then quickly backtracked, as Filch and Travers were engulfed in a cascade of stones and rubble and choking dust.

Travers got to scream once. Then he fell silent.

"Mr Filch! Can you hear me?" Seamus ran forward to the pile of fallen masonry. There was no reply. The others hurried over to him.

"Oh, my god." Ernie looked dazed. He reached out and put his arms around Hannah and Seamus. "Mr Filch… Most of us hated him – and yet he saved our lives… Selwyn and Travers were wearing us down…"

Suddenly, there came a faint cry.

"I…ain't dead, yet…!"

The four Freedom Fighters all looked at each other, mouths agape. Then, they all acted as one, and hurried shifted through the rubble. Moments later, they exposed the dusty face of Argus Filch, who coughed violently. Then sneezed.

"He's alive! C'mon!" Ernie got Seamus to help free the caretaker out from the mess. Harry moved forward to assist further. But Hannah stopped him.

"No, Harry! Don't stop for us!" she implored him. "You get those other Death Eaters for us! Thanks for saving us, though!"

"Okay… You sure?" Harry looked to Ernie and Seamus.

Seamus managed a quick nod. "We'll see to Mr Filch."

"We'll be all right. You be careful, Harry. And thank you." Ernie added.

"You all take care, too." Harry nodded back. He leapt back onto the Firebolt and zoomed off.

Minutes later, he was soaring above the school, level with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers. He took in the continuing, chaotic, deafening spectacle of the two broomstick-flying armies wheeling and diving through the sky all around him.

In their reticence to attack the imperious-controlled Head pupils, some of the Freedom Fighters had been shot down with jinxes. The end result being too many pupils and ex-pupils were falling out of the sky, and crashing into the school, or onto the grounds, or into the lake or loch close by. Some of them were on fire as they plummeted – struck by fireball spells.

All of them screamed as they met their fates.

And around him, isolated fires were now burning from some of the jagged, spell-blasted, gaps in the outer walls. Two of the smaller turrets of the castle were completely gone…

Hiding behind cover, Harry paused briefly to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Most of the Freedom Fighters, he sensed, had accepted the grim necessity – to kill, or be killed. Professor Moody and Mr Weasley in the flying Ford Anglia car, and others – such as Madame Hooch, Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, and so on – were not hesitating to fire back at their attackers. As Harry slowly pulled out from Ravenclaw Tower, he spied Cormac McLaggen saving Angelina Johnson and Theodore Nott from a male Death Eater. The wizard cried out as McLaggen's Full Body-Bind spell prevented him from pulling out of his dive. Angelina and Theodore flew up and over the south wall of the Great Hall – leaving the black-clad flyer to smash into the rocks below the building, and then roll backwards into the Black Lake, where he quickly sank out of view.

Elsewhere, in the air, a Freedom Fighter crashed unintentionally into one of Pansy Parkinson's female Slytherin pals – and both young ladies, attacker and defender, plummeted into the Forbidden Forest, screaming in the last moments of their lives…

Suddenly, there was an explosion over in the direction of Hogsmeade. Harry stiffened, then relaxed as he saw the firework above the village separate into four colours – blue, green, red, and yellow – and then magically form the crest shield of Hogwarts school.

Harry gave a 'whoop'. More broomstick riders were now flying towards the school from the direction of the village. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill and Fleur Weasley, and others. They were cheering and punching the air, as they raced in to tackle their next wave of opponents.

Hogsmeade had been liberated by the Freedom Fighters.

Harry turned his attention back to his own quest, as he slowly glided onwards. The outcome of the battle was still uncertain. There were still a number of Dementors in the castle, he knew. And here, outside, he could see the defending trolls and giants swinging their clubs and ball-and-chain weapons at the centaurs running along the dry stretches of ground below.

And there was the danger that the power of the Oblivion Curse would yet be unleashed upon all of the unprotected invading army…

"Aagghh!"

A crackling arc of white light coming from the enclosed courtyard, near the main entrance, accompanied the horrific scream. Turning direction and swooping in for a closer look, Harry got the Firebolt to halt into a hovering position. He sucked in his breath at the sight before him.

Pansy Parkinson was astride her broomstick. At the front of her Nimbus 2000, tightly bound to the wooden shaft, was a spear. Tied to both broom and spear, in turn, was a glowing white crystal, which Pansy was now pressing her free hand against – urging the magical forces of the crystal to strike out from the conducting spear. From the arrowhead of the weapon, an electrical wave of magic was being directed at Pansy's captive, a centauress. The half-human Freedom Fighter fought in vain against the agony, her forehooves kicking at the air in the seconds before she collapsed upon her side and breathed her last.

Besides Pansy, and standing next to his own Nimbus 2000 broomstick, was Draco Malfoy. He was wearing the same jet amulet as when Harry had seen him last. This time, though, he was also brandishing a silver breastplate over his chest. Right now, Draco was holding the jet – the Nightshadow amulet – before the bruised and battered face of Magorian. The latter was down on his knees, wounded from his apparent struggle with the two young Death Eaters.

The Heir-To-Be, and his girlfriend – Harry mused to himself, his anger rising.

"Now, you leader of half-ninny freaks… You will…obey…us!" Malfoy yelled at his prisoner, as he held Magorian's pointed ear with his free hand, forcing the centaur to stare into the burning light that seemed to emanate from the jet resting in the young man's other palm.

"Obey…you…" Magorian gasped. He sounded as if he was in a daze.

Draco gave a thin smile. "That's right! Now, go into the school and kill anyone not loyal to our cause! You know who is the enemy…"

"Kill…the enemy! I will do…as you command…" Magorian looked pained, but now he started to rise with a new-found sense of purpose.

So that was it! Harry gripped his Firebolt so tightly, he feared he would break it. Malfoy was using the Nightshadow amulet to control the hypnotised Prefects. And his tag-along lackey, Pansy, was now the bearer of the Solstice Star. As for the weapon she was using to channel its power in the manner of a lightning rod… Well, from what Professor McGonagall had told him, in the library, it had to be the spear of Salazar Slytherin, taken from the school's vaults.

Think, Harry, think! What did Flitwick and Trelawney tell you? The Nightshadow and the Solstice Star… If they ever made direct contact, their powers would clash – and they would neutralise each other. With a bang. Or something…

So far, nobody in the courtyard had yet seen him, Harry realised. His mind raced through the options. He remembered that any spell directed at the Nightshadow would only be absorbed by the gem. And his combined Auror-werewolf senses warned him of an aura of magic surrounding Pansy also.

So… A spell fired at them wouldn't help. Jumping upon them is too risky. No change of turning wolf, either. No time – and the sunlight would hinder the change…

Looks like I need one of those magical stones – to even the odds…

Suddenly, Harry spied a flicker of movement from underneath an archway leading from the interior of the main school.

It was Alex Greenway.

Both his face and clothes bore ugly cuts, and he looked somewhat the worse for the fighting he'd survived so far. But his expression was alert, and he hid himself behind a pillar, whilst Draco Malfoy set about twisting Magorian into a mindless slave.

"_Stupefy!" _Alex roared, his wand aimed at Malfoy.

As expected, the red beam of light from Alex's wand was diverted from Draco's head, to be absorbed into the Nightshadow jet, instead.

Startled, Pansy swung round on her hovering broomstick. With a yell, she fired back at their ambusher.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Alex tried to dodge the Unforgiveable Curse, but screamed as the lime green beam struck him. He spun round with the impact, and collapsed to the ground.

No! You…! You…!

With an effort, Harry stopped himself from screaming out his anger. He bit his lip.

No! They still haven't seen me! Come on – think!

The invisibility emitter!

With his free hand, he retrieved it, then whispered the magic word Slughorn had taught him. There was a rippling motion of the air which rushed out from the metallic device, and it stopped about a meter from Harry's hand. He looked all around him. The world had turned a muted grey – but he and the Firebolt were still in colour.

Guess that means I'm invisible to everyone else, then! Right – easy does it…

Slowly, he descended on his Firebolt towards Draco. With each passing second, he drew in nearer and nearer to Malfoy's short blond locks…

Suddenly, Magorian gave a bellow. The sight of the Killing Curse had stoked the fires of resistance within him. He reared upon his back hooves, his forelegs ready to kick at Draco.

"No! You ninny! STOPPP…"

Malfoy was silenced as his wand arm was caught by one of the centaur's legs lashing out. The Death Eater was slammed back against the dried-up fountain, and he slumped to the ground. Magorian then turned towards his partner-in-crime.

"_Avada… Stupefy! Stupefy!"_ Pansy screamed, panicking.

Magorian gave a yell as he was bombarded with shot after magical shot from Pansy's wand. He advanced towards her, then stumbled. He tried to reach his crossbow, lying nearby in the courtyard, and managed to grip it – then the centaur fell over sideways.

Draco groaned, felt his wounded arm, and got to his knees. Meanwhile, Pansy moved towards Magorian, and fired another stunning spell to finish him off.

Now! Harry silently shouted to himself.

Using his free hand, he grabbed the chain around Draco Malfoy's neck and pulled it up –rising into the air on the Firebolt as he did so.

There was a croaked cry from the dazed Draco – then a roar of fury, as he tried to snatch back the Nightshadow jet. He failed.

But as soon as Harry's fingers gripped the Nightshadow itself, rather than just its chain, the gem absorbed the magic from the invisibility emitter. Before the disbelieving eyes of the two Death Eaters, Harry appeared in mid-air from out of the blue.

"POTTER! Stop him, Pansy!"

Pansy sucked in her breath – stunned by Harry's daring move. Then she came to her senses and jabbed her wand in his direction.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry's heart missed a beat. But the Unforgiveable Curse was diverted from his chest, as it was soaked up by the Nightshadow amulet, instead.

He hovered above the courtyard, grinning at Draco and Pansy. They were frozen for the moment – uncertain of their next move.

"Where's your enormous eagle, Malfoy?" Harry called out, testing him.

"Aquilous had to be sacrificed, because of the Ministry's siege against us." Draco stared at Harry with a slow burning, murderous expression. "She became troll food – as will you, Potter! After we've done with you!"

"Only if you and the trolls survive this day!" Harry snapped back. He quickly dropped the chain around his neck, and reached for his wand – ready to stun the now-unprotected Draco.

Except that Pansy was too quick for him. She jumped onto her broomstick and swiftly rose up, turning round to face Harry as she drew closer…

"Die!" she screamed.

The point of Salazar Slytherin's spear flashed by, as Harry banked to one side with only a second to spare.

Time to get going! He urged himself to move.

As Harry rose away from the courtyard on his broomstick, he caught a glimpse of Malfoy retrieving his wand before jumping upon his Nimbus 2000. Moments later, both Death Eaters were on his tail.

"Ram him into the walls!" Draco roared.

Oh no, you don't…!

Harry turned in the air and sped off, pursued by Draco and Pansy, and headed for the towers of the castle, as he tried in desperation to come up with his next bright idea.

If I can weave between the spires and trick them, so that they crash into the walls, themselves, perhaps…, he thought to himself.

With no further time to think, he pressed on – zipping and turning in the air with all the skill and experience he could draw upon…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Back in the courtyard, Alex Greenway winced as he pulled himself up from the concrete. He felt underneath his claw-torn jacket and touched the gold collar that he had earlier thought to slip next to his chest, using his handkerchief to tie the magical device to his shirt. Alex had refrained from trying the collar directly around his neck. If he had managed to break it open and put it on, he suspected he would now be under the mental control of the enemy…

The collar, of course, had prevented his death by soaking up the Killing Curse aimed at him by Pansy Parkinson.

As for the collar's last owner – he had been one of Greyback's werewolves he and Clifford Chagoja had fought with, while Harry and his party had ran for the maze. In the chaotic fighting that had followed, Alex and Clifford had stood their ground - then led their opponents a merry dance, running through the treacherous, winding safe routes of the swamp. He and the African Freedom Fighter had become separated. After that, Alex had disarmed a Death Eater of his dagger, before sending him off-balance into the mire, during their fight. Then he had thoughtfully cut off the head of an already-dead enemy werewolf, so to use the gold collar that had now proved to be a life-saver…

He hurried over to Magorian. The centaur was unconscious, but breathing normally. Sadly, the centauress was dead. He closed her sightless eyes, then looked up and caught sight of Draco and Pansy on their broomsticks, chasing after Harry.

His facial muscles tightened with anger.

Alex allowed his werewolf constitution to help him recover from his most recent ordeal. When he felt strong enough, he gripped his wand and set off, picking up speed as he raced off to where he'd last seen Harry.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Once Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped from Professor Flitwick's study – minus her wand – the elation that she had cheated capture, or death – was soon eclipsed by the realisation that Ron's fangs had penetrated her skin.

There wasn't much blood, but the damage had been done. She, descended from the noble, pureblood family of Black, had now been tainted with the werewolf curse!

True, she had approved of Draco's decision to discipline Crabbe and Goyle for their past incompetence by having them bitten by Greyback. But the werewolf pack, including the converted, hypnotised captives of both Muggles and wizarding folk, was there to serve the Death Eater cause. The thought that she, the Dark Lady of the regime-to-be, would be reduced to a mindless, flesh-devouring _animal_ come the next full moon, filled her with horror…

Draco! I must find Draco!

But the facts that she was wandless and flying a broom with an injured wrist made Bellatrix consider her options carefully. Having eyed the battlefield below, she landed her broomstick close to one of the few trolls still able to fight. Obeying her commands, the creature carefully scooped her up and carried the Dark Lady in his free hand, whilst he lumbered onwards around the outside of Hogwarts, swinging his club at any Freedom Fighters within reach – either in the air, or on the ground. At one stage, the troll smashed his weapon into one of the perimeter walls, which caused an avalanche of stones and brickwork to fall upon the centaur Firenze and a trio of Freedom Fighters who were fleeing on foot for the nearest doorway. Then, distracted by a broomstick-riding Madame Hooch, the troll bellowed, and strode after his chosen target, leaving his other victims for dead.

Bellatrix laughed in her usual maniacal style, and urged her servant on in his trail of destruction. The battle was not over, she told herself with a grim smile. The Gaunt Stone was due to explode in a matter of minutes. The Oblivion Curse would then wipe the enemy out – and Harry Potter and his allies would be consigned to history as traitors. Traitors that fought to undermine the witches and wizards who eventually created a better world, by bringing the witless Muggles to their knees…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

As the troll headed away, Neville Longbottom groaned and crawled out from underneath the pile of collapsed rubble. His face and torn clothes were coated with dust, dirt and a few streaks of blood.

"Charlotte! Susan! Firenze!" he yelled, his eyes scanning the debris around him, as the dust settled.

"Here!" Susan Bones sobbed. "Help me, Neville!"

Neville half-ran over to Susan, who was crouched next to an injured Firenze. The centaur was lying on his side, and bore a gash to his head – but he was conscious.

"Oh god! Firenze…!" Susan's hand tenderly felt Firenze's face, then she quickly used her wand to heal the centaur teacher's injuries.

"I… It is not serious. Thank you, my child." He slowly got up, with help from Neville and Susan. He then tilted his head to one side, and turned to another pile of collapsed stones.

"Charlotte…?" Neville whispered.

"I can just hear her choking! Hurry!" Firenze used his strength to start lifting the fallen stones. The young witch and wizard aided him, and soon they pulled out a coughing, grimy-faced Charlotte Greenway from the collapsed wall.

"Neville! I can't feel my legs!" she cried out, as she recovered her breath.

Wasting no time, Susan Bones used her wand to cut apart the already-torn fabric of the other witch's trousers. Underneath, Charlotte's legs were discoloured.

"I… I'm afraid it's bad," Susan whispered to the others.

Neville felt numb for a few, long moments. Then anger seized him.

"Look after her, Susan!" Neville retrieved his wand, quickly kissed Charlotte on her cheek, then he ran off – making a determined search for his quarry…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry glanced behind him yet again to check on the positions of Draco and Pansy. They were now closing in – all three of them so far managing to avoid the attentions of the other broomstick riders fighting to the death above the Hogwarts estate.

Watch out!

Seeing the danger just in time, as he switched his attention to where he was going, Harry twisted himself over to his right. With the wind blowing directly into his face, he performed a tight three hundred and sixty degree roll and shot through a gap between the warring group of broomstick-riding combatants before him. There was the blur of someone coming too close to him, followed by a 'thud'. Harry cried out as his shoulder collided with the head of another rider – and he caught a glimpse, as he arched round in the air, to see the blunt features and tall figure of the Death Eater Yaxley losing his grip on his broomstick as a result of the mid-air impact. Yaxley wailed, his strong voice piercing the air – then he fell through the canvas roof of the Slytherin Quidditch tower below him, as it ripped apart under his weight.

Yaxley then found himself engaged in a series of sudden, unexpected back flips, as he struck one wooden beam after another on his descent. Finally, he struck the ground at the bottom of the Quidditch tower and cried out from the agony of his countless bruises and broken bones.

Harry had no time to worry about Yaxley, however. He straightened himself upright, and pressed on – trying to find a way of getting behind Draco and Pansy…

With a yell of panic, he ducked underneath a pair of oncoming Freedom Fighters.

Pansy screamed, and fired her wand at the white crystal attached to her broomstick. The spear, acting as a lightning rod, discharged another blast of electrical-like energy – and it struck one of the would-be-liberators of the school. Cormac McLaggen gave a bellow of agony – then he and his broomstick separated and spun downwards.

Harry gave a gasp as he circled around in the air around Ravenclaw tower. He had just managed to glimpse the expression on Cormac's face. His instincts told him that the young man had been killed instantly by the impact of Pansy's blast.

Bile rose in Harry's throat. McLaggen had been a big-head on the Gryffindor Quidditch team – but he hadn't deserved to die. He, like so many others today, had been fighting for a just cause…

"Good shot, Pansy! But where's Potter now?" Draco's voice carried on the wind. He was close by…

Harry's mind snapped out of his momentary grief, and he banked in the air and took a few seconds to locate the Heir-To-Be and his escort. In the confusion of the near-impact, darting flyers, flashing spells and dying screams, Draco and his lady friend had apparently lost him.

Harry steadied himself and made sure his wand was ready. Then he took a deep breath, and pushed his Firebolt into a dive.

Right, Pansy Parkinson… You could do too much damage with that crystal. But let's see how _you_ like being the prey!

He caught the two Death Eaters from behind, taking them by surprise. Harry fired a stunning spell at Pansy. It missed – but the young woman panicked and sped away him.

As expected, Malfoy centered his attention on Harry, who in turn hurtled through the sky after Pansy.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Draco's spell zipped towards Harry – only to arc around him and become swallowed up by the Nightshadow jet. Malfoy screamed out his fury as the three of them continued their deadly, three-person chase, arching in the air past the raised, swung club of a nearby troll.

Come on… COME ON! Harry drew in steadily closer to the now hysterical Parkinson. She shot a look over her shoulder at him, fear and hatred consuming whatever beauty Draco had found in her pug-faced features.

Now!

"_Incendrio!"_ Harry yelled, raising his wand.

His carefully-aimed spell did not reach either Pansy or the spell-repellent white crystal on the far side of her. Instead, it lit up the bristles at the back of her broomstick. The smoke and flames began to flare up.

"Yaaahhh! _Aquamenti! AQUAMENTI!_"

Pansy twisted round and fired a jet of water at the flames, extinguishing them. But in her haste to do so, she lost control of the broomstick.

"Pansy! WATCH OUT!" Draco yelled to her.

The young Death Eater redirected her eyes, then screamed again. In the next instant, she flew – at an angle – into one of the wooden walkways that connected the outbuildings to the main school. With an almighty 'bang', her broomstick struck the thick planks, spear tip first.

Pansy's arms were flung wide apart. Rider and broomstick somersaulted over and over with the jarring impact – then became lost to sight, as both rolled underneath the roofed section of the walkway.

Harry allowed himself a wide grin as he sped by the twisting, elevated passageway. Then he looked to his right, and his joy evaporated. Draco Malfoy was drawing up alongside on his Nimbus 2000.

"I'll get you for hurting Pansy, Potter!" he screamed.

Harry raised his wand – but Draco was too quick this time. With a sideways motion, he slammed himself forcefully into Harry. His free hand lashed out and knocked Harry's wand out of his grasp. It fell to the ground below.

Suddenly, Harry felt that another piece of history was repeating itself. He and Malfoy were both striving to reach the Golden Snitch during a Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch match – with a jinxed Bludger chasing after Harry at the same time…

That had been six years ago.

Now, Malfoy was _really _wanting to hurt him. Unable to use magic on Harry, Draco was applying physical brute force to get his hated arch-enemy to crash.

Harry pushed back and grunted with the effort. Malfoy was stronger, and the pressure of his sustained weight was causing them to both bank in a wide circle over the Black Lake and head towards the raised wooden walkway once more…

Draco swung his free arm towards Harry's head, only for the other man to grab it. Now they were in a temporary stalemate. With their riders locked together, the broomsticks lost altitude.

Harry's left eye caught a glimpse of what was coming, and his heart took a back flip. He quickly applied both hands to the Firebolt.

Oh god…

"YAAGGHH!"

Harry and Draco both cried out in terror, as they simultaneously crashed through the roof of the wooden walkway before them…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Twenty One:**

**Endgame**

Fawkes the phoenix was many miles out over the Atlantic when the Gaunt Stone eventually exploded – which it did with a terrific blast. The effects of the shockwave were greatly reduced, however – thanks to the fact that the curse had been incomplete, and removed from the magic-amplified environment of Hogwarts. Instead of obliterating the population of Scotland, the stone claimed far fewer lives than the Death Eaters had hoped for. The choking embrace of death radiated only a few miles in each direction from the epicentre of the explosion. Nevertheless, one airliner was downed, killing about five hundred Muggles…

The secondary effect – that of a sudden displacement of magically-charged air – however, rippled as far as the west Scottish coast. Several fishing boats were buffeted by the great aerial blast, as the powers of the Gaunt Stone and Fawkes' magical essence combined and extended their reach as far as Hogwarts…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Back in the library, Hagrid, Percy Weasley, and Professor Minerva McGonagall were being hard-pressed.

With Delores Umbridge still gagged and dangling, ankle upmost, from the ceiling by the Levicorpus spell – the others were now standing on the heavy library tables, using everything possible to fight against the half-dozen or so ravaging, gold-collared werewolves who had broken into the dimly-lit library. Half of the beasts had shifted into humanoid form, and Professor McGonagall fought back tears as she defended herself. She knew that some of the smaller werewolves were pupils who had been punished for not complying with the new management of the Dark Lady and the Death Eaters. Now they were confounded slaves to the she-werewolf named Briar, Fenrir Greyback's last remaining deputy, who was currently snarling orders to the pack as they tried to take down the humans fighting back against them.

So far, the animated suits of armour had held the hostile werewolves back – having clubbed and skewered the first few with their weapons. But now the angry lupines were ganging up upon the metal defenders, and soon shields and suits were sent crashing down by the weight of crushing fangs and furred muscle, breaking into scattered parts on the library floor.

"Ttake the humanns downn…! Thheirr flesh wwill be yyour reward!" Briar urged her kin onwards, goading their hunger for fresh meat…

With magic spells useless against the collared werewolves themselves, Percy and McGonagall had taken to throwing books as missiles, and using chairs as improvised shields. Hagrid's flintlock pistol was now out of ammunition, and he used it instead to club one werewolf who had managed to claw his way onto the thick table that the half-giant was standing on.

Bellowing with fury, Hagrid struck out again, then quickly grabbed at the stunned beast's neck before flinging him back into the faces of two more of the feral predators.

"Now yur claws have ripped my moleskin jacket!" he protested, glancing at his torn clothing. "Yeh shunna dun tha'!" And grabbing a thick tome from a prepared pile on the table, he held it with both hands and whacked it – side on – into the muzzle of another werewolf climbing onto the table, causing it to tumble backwards to the floor again…

One of the spellbound side doors suddenly exploded into pieces. Once the dust had settled, four more werewolves – in full lupine form – bounded in. Percy's heart sank – then he realised, with surprise, that they weren't wearing gold collars. And now a certain, pink-haired witch had entered with them, her clothes torn and singed by her clashes with Death Eaters. One of her arms was bearing a shield she had taken from a suits of armour that had stood near the Great Hall.

"Hagrid! Professor!" Percy called out, his forehead thick with sweat. "Look!"

Hagrid paused as he fought to regain his breath, then he grinned as he recognised the colourings of the latest wolves. "Professor Lupin. An' the dark coloured one will be Clifford… An' the others must be the Patil sisters!"

The attacking werewolf pack halted in their assault, turning towards the new arrivals. Lupin, Clifford, Padma, and Parvati snarled angrily and leapt into action. Fangs and claws ripped at fur-coated flesh, and the library was overwhelmed with the chorus of howls and snarls.

Seconds later – or so it seemed to the humans present – three more werewolves had raced through the now-shattered double doors to the library. This time they were in half-human form. The trio was a red-furred male, and two females - one with a brown pelt, the other with white and grey markings.

"Ron…" Percy whispered in amazement, as he saw the dog-werewolf give a nod of acknowledgement towards him, before he and his pack mates dived upon a screaming Briar and her lupine lackeys.

In the midst of the action, there was another pair of breathless newcomers who now appeared at the broken side door. Percy's blood turned cold as he saw the two Death Eaters raise their wands. He recognised them both from the Ministry's prison photos – the twisted features of the meaner-looking wizard was Anton Dolohov, whilst the younger man with the glazed eyes of a Imperiused slave was Stan Shunpike, former conductor of the Knight Bus…

"Kill anyone not wearing a gold collar, Shunpike!" Dolohov spat, as he took a step into the room, and aimed his wand at Professor Lupin, as the latter tore away at the throat of the enemy werewolf he'd just defeated.

"Yes, sir!" Shunpike muttered. His eyes managed to lock focus on Tonks…

"Watch out!" Percy yelled to Lupin and Tonks. In the next instant, he dived aside to avoid the claws on one of Briar's pack. With a flick of his own wand, he sent another pile of books on the table crashing down on the beast, making it back off.

Tonks twisted round, and saw the danger. Deflecting Shunpike's Killing Curse with her shield, she then jumped into Dolohov's line of fire.

"Remus!" she screamed.

As the Lupin-wolf spun round, Dolohov fired.

"_Expulso!"_ he snarled.

The metal shield shattered into fragments. Tonks was thrown backwards by the blast next to the nearest bookcase. Her wand dropped to the floor next to her.

"Let's finish 'em, Shunpike!" Both Dolohov and his hypnotised accomplice drew in closer, as they watched out for the other fighters.

Move it, Miss Fearless! Tonks yelled at herself. Grabbing her wand, she rolled aside, hiding behind the bookcase. Then she fired back, but at the centre of the shelves.

"_Expulso!"_

The bookcase was split into two by the explosion – with the top half crashing down upon a wailing Shunpike, as he became buried beneath the books and surrounding woodwork.

Anton Dolohov managed to escape his comrade's fate, but he was momentarily stunned by the blast. Wiping the dust from his eyes, he moved round and quickly fired a Killing Curse at Tonks. It failed to hit her directly – but as the witch flung herself to one side, it glanced her shoulder, sending her spinning to the floor as she cried out in agony.

Dolohov's lips pulled into an ugly smile, as he ran over to the wounded lady. Tonks glanced up at him with frightened eyes, as she pressed her hand to her injured shoulder.

The Death Eater's wand was now aimed directly at her chest.

"Another one to my score!" Dolohov gloated. "Avada Ked…"

"Nnnoo!"

The snarl was accompanied by a blur of motion that Tonks just managed to take in. The Death Eater was slammed to the floor by the werewolf that had leapt upon him. Dolohov screamed upon having his wand arm bitten into – then his cries turned into a gasping choke as his throat was tightly squeezed by a hairy half-paw, the claws of which sliced into his sweaty flesh.

With a growl of bestial fury, Professor Lupin shot out his other arm, and shoved Dolohov's head violently to one side, breaking his neck…

Within moments, the battle in the library was over. Close by, Ron removed his red-flecked muzzle from the gory remains of Briar's throat. Feeling somewhat giddy from the scents of blood and death, Ron looked around, to see that those on the side of Hogwarts – both humans and werewolves – were miraculously still alive, though exhausted, or injured, or both.

Nearby, Hermione released her werewolf opponent from her tight grasp. With amber eyes that no longer saw anything, the female member of the enemy pack flopped upon the stained carpet of the library, her neck broken. The last of the casualties.

Ron loped over and licked at Hermione's cuts – and she reciprocated in turn. Then they greeted and helped up Luna, Clifford, and Professor Lupin. The wolf man whined as he nuzzled Tonks.

"I'm alright, Remus," she breathed as she stroked his face. "You saved me."

"You've saved us all," Professor McGonagall observed as she got down from the table in the centre of the library, and swept her gaze to take in Tonks and the surviving werewolves. "Is it over?"

"I'm afraid not!" Professor Flitwick squeaked as he bounded into the library. His bearded face bore an expression of worry and panic. "Sorry I'm late, everyone! I was trying to hold off the Dementors that we encountered, en route, here!" He threw Ron, Hermione, and Luna their wands.

The three humanoid werewolves took the hint, grabbed their wands – and then nipped between the bookcases to quickly change into their human forms.

The air in the library turned colder. Through the two open doorways two pairs of Dementors floated into the room. Their arms reached for the huddled group of survivors before them…

"C'mon, Hermione, Luna!" Ron urged them. "We can break 'em. Concentrate on some loving thoughts…"

Hermione smiled and slipped her free hand inside of Ron's.

"Yeah! We're not afraid of yur – yur freaks!" Hagrid bellowed, in an attempt to raise their spirits. His breath formed a vapour in the chilly air.

"I'm glad to hear that," McGonagall muttered as she clung to Hagrid, her tall, somewhat-thin frame quivering with fright.

But Professor Lupin, the Patils, and Clifford all whined and took a series of steps back. Another six Dementors were now at the doors, sensing the prospect of a psychic feast.

"There's…there's too many of them!" Percy fell to his knees, exhausted by the fighting he'd already endured. Ron helped him back up.

"Look's like this is the end, little brother…" Percy breathed, as he stared at Ron. "I'm sorry for being such a prat, when…"

"It's alright, Percy." Ron gave a weak smile. "I've already forgiven you. For each occasion. Even though I lost count…"

The ten Dementors, now surrounding them in a closing circle, gave a piercing shriek and dived for their prey. Delores Umbridge's eyes widened with fright as one of the fiends rose in the air to feed on her…

"_Expecto Petronum!" _Professor Flitwick cried out, flicking his wand and casting forth a pure-white light to repel the Dementor closest to him.

Percy, Hagrid, and Minerva McGonagall followed the Headmaster's example – whilst Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Tonks cast forth their improved variation of the Patronus spell, as they concentrated their minds on their love for their respective partners. Professor Lupin, Clifford, and the Patil sisters, unable to transform in time, did their best to distract the spectral reapers from the wand bearers.

The first three Dementors, including the one attacking Umbridge, were forced back or blasted into nothingness by the magical array of white lights and silvery animals cast against them. The second wave, however, flew in and attached themselves to Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, Hagrid, Percy, Ron, Hermione, and Luna. They all screamed as the kiss of the Dementors began to rob them of their flagging energies – the terrible sucking sensation leeching their memories and souls…

One-by-one, the rest of the surrounded humans and werewolves fell to the determined assault.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The next half-minute or so after crashing into the elevated walkway was a visual blur for Harry. His Firebolt and Draco Malfoy's Nimbus 2000 struck the floor before either of them could pull up in time. Like Pansy before them, the two combatants were catapulted forwards, flung from the broomsticks. Harry tried to curl himself into a ball as his shoulder struck the floorboards and he rolled over and over.

Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch…

"Urrrr…"

The 'word' was something of an understatement, Harry considered, as he groaned and finally decided to move from where he had come to a stop. His whole body throbbed, but already he could feel his werewolf-enhanced healing ability getting to work, realigning and repairing bones that felt injured and broken. Automatically, he reached out for his wand – then remembered that it had been lost during the deadly flight, as Draco had struck out at him.

He gingerly opened his eyes and waited for the world to stop spinning. Then, through cracked lenses, he spied the wand lying on the floorboards, barely a meter away from him. His muscles protested as he dragged himself over and picked up the wand.

Malfoy's…

Harry took off his spectacles and laid them on the floor, before pointing the wand at them.

"_Onnoculus reparo!" _he croaked.

The cracks vanished in an instant. Feeling his strength returning, Harry slipped his glasses back on, and slowly rose upon his feet – using the wooden railing and adjacent pillar to support him. He suddenly stiffened, and sniffed the air. Someone was charging towards him from his right…

"_Aagghh!"_

Harry was sent flying sideways from the force of the shove. The wand fell from his grip and rolled to one side of the walkway.

As quickly as he could, Harry got back up upon his feet. He was pressing his back against the railing of the elevated platform, at a ninety degree angle turn of the twisting walkway. To his right, some yards away, was Pansy Parkinson's broomstick – still bearing the Solstice Star and the Spear of Slytherin. A little further beyond it was the moaning, slumped form of Pansy herself.

In the distance, footsteps could be heard, hurrying along the walkway…

In front of Harry the floorboards extended in the other direction. Right before him, however, was Draco.

His unruly-ash blond hair was matted with blood from a gash to his temple, and his face bore multiple bruises. There were tears in his crimson-trimmed, black wizard robes.

Draco flexed the joints of his right fist, and narrowed his eyes.

Then he punched Harry in the stomach – hard.

Harry gasped for breath, and fell to his knees.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time, Potter." Malfoy then kicked Harry in the chest – his foot just missing the Nightshadow jet.

The Death Eater paused, to wipe blood from his mouth. Harry guessed that he had bitten his tongue in the crash.

"All the damage you and your friends have done will amount to NOTHING, Potter! The power of the Gaunt Stone will be unleashed – and all you 'liberators' will die!" Draco yelled hysterically. "This world belongs to the purebloods! Only through us will there be order! Aunt Bellatrix will replace the Muggle Queen – and _I_ will become the Crown Prince."

"You won't know…how to cope…with the responsibility…of ruling…," Harry wheezed defiantly, as Malfoy grabbed him by his hair. "You're just another…deluded fascist! Unable to see the value…in that which you scorn… You will never rule, Malfoy…, because you don't appreciate Muggles – and so don't learn from them!"

Draco gave a staccato bark of a laugh as he drew his face closer to Harry's. "Muggles have nothing left in them to surprise me. Not even a Muggle-raised wizard like you!"

"Wrong!" Summoning up his flagging strength, Harry shot out both of his hands in an arc towards Malfoy. With his fingers clenched into a flat fist formation, Harry struck Draco's ears simultaneously.

His enemy screamed from the effects of the blow, and fell backwards.

"Self-defence classes, Malfoy! I had a Muggle teacher," he roared.

Dazed, Draco quickly scampered back up before Harry could follow up upon his attack. The Heir-To-Be reached into his robes. A sharp-bladed knife was now in his hand.

Harry halted. His nose twitched with disgust, as his senses told him that the blade was made of silver – the metal that was most dangerous to were-creatures such as himself.

"The fun's over, Potter," Draco hissed. "I'll just kill you without further ado…"

Then the shock wave from the explosion of the Gaunt Stone reached Hogwarts…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

In spite of her still-throbbing wrist and her indignation at being bested by three teenagers, Bellatrix Lestrange's spirits were lifting as she encouraged her troll escort to lash out at the Freedom Fighters who were unfortunate enough to get overtaken by the monster. A couple of Durmstrang students were struck by the club and sent flying into the marsh.

Any time now, and the Oblivion spell will be cast forth. The self-titled Dark Lady smiled in mounting anticipation, her heartbeat quickening, waiting for her moment of triumph…

Bellatrix's grin widened as the shockwave struck. Then it vanished abruptly, as the expected disintegration of the Freedom Fighters failed to unfold.

No! It can't be! The Gaunt Stone… The…, the shockwave…! It came from the sea – miles away, Bellatrix realised.

The leader of the Death Eaters dug her sharp nails into her overgrown black locks and pulled at them, as she screamed out her fury…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The walkway juddered. Taken aback, Draco grabbed hold of the nearest railing with his free hand and steadied himself – then he looked back at Harry, as the wooden boards stopped rocking.

He sucked in his breath – then both young men looked up into the sky, to see the Freedom Fighters still battling on, unharmed by the earthquake-like force they had just experienced, closer to the ground.

"_No! The spell ritual…!" _Draco trailed off. His face had just turned white. With shock, Harry realised.

"…has failed." Harry released his breath. He smiled. "Look's like you and your chums won't go down in history as the greatest mass-murderers in recent history, after all, Malfoy! Lucky you."

Ron, Hermione, Luna… You did it! I'm proud of you…! Harry smiled to himself.

With a scream of absolute fury, Draco Malfoy threw himself at Harry. The knife flashed in the morning sunlight. Harry ducked and then grappled with his long-standing school nemesis – blocking his knife-arm, then counter-striking with a punch to Malfoy's jaw, stunning him.

The two of them slammed sideways into the railing at the corner of the walkway. It shuddered under their combined weight, but held…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The shockwave from the destruction of the Gaunt Stone, combined with the magical essence of Fawkes the phoenix, rippled through the grounds of Hogwarts. Inside the battle-shaken corridors, rooms and tunnels of the school itself, the disturbance on the physical and psychic planes did not affect the fighters or the ghosts. However, the directed energy of Fawkes' sacrifice - helped by the background magic of the school - totally inversed the originally-intended effects of the Oblivion curse. And so, the Gaunt Stone did indeed unleash death within the castle – but not of the nature the Death Eaters had desired…

Hovering over the collapsed bodies of their latest victims, the Dementors gave a collective scream as the shockwave swept through the library.

Her sight on the verge of failing altogether, as she lay withering in agony next to Ron and Luna, Hermione saw the Dementor feeding off her suddenly shudder violently in the air before her face. Then it was virtually ripped apart by the roar of the pervading magical force, and the fiend disappeared – shrieking – in a burst of light.

Hermione, Ron, Luna, and the rest of the present fighters watched in amazement, as the remaining dark wraiths were also torn asunder. Their hellish wails faded away into silence – and the cold, oppressive atmosphere and mist they had brought with them dispersed, never to return.

Hermione gasped for breath as she stirred. She craned her head round to find Ron. His eyes found hers, and their dry lips gradually broke into broad smiles.

"Chocolate! We need chocolate…!" Ron wheezed, remembering Professor Lupin's prescribed remedy to help recovery from a Dementor attack.

In spite of his exhaustion, Percy broke into laughter. "Typical Ron! Always thinking about his stomach…"

With a groan, Hermione slowly managed to drag herself to her feet. She turned to Professor Flitwick, who was also recovering, along with everyone else. She sighed with relief. They had all survived death – by a whisker.

"Fawkes…?" Hermione put to the diminutive Headmaster.

He nodded sagely. "Fawkes' magic. His essence must have changed the end result of the Gaunt Stone's Oblivion curse. Made it the bane not of the living, but of the undead beings allied with the Death Eaters, with his act of sacrifice." Flitwick chuckled, and his flushed cheeks, just visible above his white beard, brought a little colour back to his tired, pale face. "Wonderful…!"

Hermione looked around. Outside, looking through the dirty, uncared for windows of the library, the clouds seemed to be shifting, for a bright ray of sunlight was now shining. The beams struck the Patils, Professor Lupin, and Clifford, melting their fur as their bodies reverted with a series of boney clicks and crunches into their human forms. Tonks pressed herself against her lover, to cover up for his nakedness, as Remus Lupin became a man again. Meanwhile, the other three werewolves had their clothes reform on them, now torn from the wolf fights they had engaged in.

Clifford Chagoja smiled, overjoyed to be alive, as he exchanged a high-five with Ron. Padma and Parvati clung to each other, tears of relief streaming down their faces – then they embraced Clifford as he crawled over to them.

Hagrid and Professor McGonagall seemed to be okay too, as they shakingly helped each other to their feet, both amazed to be still alive.

And Luna? Hermione began to panic…

She glanced around, and found Luna, who was still laying face-up on the floor where she had fallen. The Ravenclaw pupil was smiling serenely. The rest of the group followed her gaze, to see Umbridge still spell-gagged and spellbound to the ceiling. Her eyes glared at them with disbelief, having witnessed the end of the Dementors.

"You know, Umbridge looks almost cute when she realises she's been soundly beaten!" Luna observed in her usual, dreamy tone-of-voice.

Ron and Hermione shared a grin. Then they helped Luna up – and the three of them hugged each other in their relief and joy…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Pansy Parkinson groggily opened her eyes as the walkway shook underneath her. Startled, she pulled herself up upon her elbows, and cringed as she felt the cuts and bruises on her head and body.

Once her dizziness had subsided and her hearing adjusted, Pansy took in the scene at the bend of the walkway. Her beloved Draco and the wretched Harry Potter were fighting it out, Muggle-fashion. As she watched, Draco slashed Harry's left shoulder with his silver dagger – only for the hated Boy-That-Lived to recover and kick Draco in the stomach. _Her_ Prince Regent fell – the blade landing behind him.

Draco himself rolled aside and was soon back on his feet, his anger giving him the will and energy to fight to the death. His fist lashed out and caught Harry on the temple. The other young man fell back against the railing behind him, nearly toppling over in the process.

As Harry regained both his balance and his wits, Draco made an attempt to retrieve the Nightshadow and its chain from him.

"Mine!" Malfoy hissed.

"No!" Harry snarled and grabbed hold of Malfoy's forearm, holding the Death Eater at bag. The anger in Harry rose, and almost before he realised it his teeth began to lengthen into fangs. His hands started to clench and morph, becoming half-paws – the fingers shrinking, whilst his nails grew out into darkening claws.

Despite the sunlight streaming down from the cloud-scattered sky above, the wolf in him was forcing its way to the surface of his being, threatening to take over. The pounding of Malfoy's heartbeat became louder in Harry's head. The pulsating vein in his adversary's neck now captivated his gaze, promising him with the reward of sweet blood and fresh meat beneath…

"Nooooo!" he growled.

Despite the pain he was experiencing from Harry's nails digging into his arms, Draco laughed.

"Go on, then! Kill me! Lose yourself to your beast, Potter! Even if you do manage to destroy us, you'll be the next scourge of the wizarding world. The Ministry of Magic will turn on you and your pack, should you live!"

_Kill him…,_ the wolf in Harry howled. _Do not listen to your enemy…_

_No… I am _not_ a monster… Must not become as evil as the Death Eaters…_, he protested inside his head.

Harry released Malfoy, then backed away. With an effort, he forced the wolf down – reversing the partial transformation. Soon, he was wholly human once more.

Time to end this! Pansy thought, fighting against the fear that had held her back. She ran over to the silver knife, and yelled.

"Draco – catch!"

"Thanks, Pansy!" Malfoy expertly caught the knife thrown over to him – then twisted back round to face Harry. He leapt, making his attack count…

"Urrrhhh!" Harry failed to completely block the incoming blade. His eyes went wide, as he looked down to see the knife sticking halfway out of him – the metal piercing the wall of his stomach. Harry gasped at the incredible pain, then collapsed upon his knees.

Malfoy beamed – his toothed smile contrasting with the bruises and injuries to his face.

"One down!" he spat. "Now for Weasley, that Mudblood Granger, and Loony Lovegood! Then the rest of your failed army!"

Harry could not speak. He coughed up blood, then fell, face-down upon the wooden floorboards.

Malfoy laughed and kicked at his defeated foe. Seeing no reaction from him, he lifted the Nightshadow jet and its chain from Harry's neck.

"_You murderer!" _a voice screamed out._ "Stupefy!"_

Startled, Draco rose and half-turned to glimpse the stunning spell aimed at him. The red beam sped past Pansy's head and struck Draco's exposed shoulder before he could position or use the Nightshadow to absorb the magical attack. He yelled as he was sent, spinning, off-balance. He collapsed against the railing, disorientated by the hastily-aimed spell. The crystal and its chain fell close to him.

Pansy sharply spun round. A battered-looking Alex Greenway was standing in front of her broomstick. He glared at her and re-aimed his wand.

Pansy was quicker. She leapt to one side, and – wand at the ready – fired her latest favourite spell.

"_Electrostarsis!"_ she shrieked.

Alex rolled nimbly to his left. The glowing ray of blue light from the female Death Eater's wand missed the Slytherin Freedom Fighter, and instead struck the white crystal still attached to Pansy Parkinson's broom…

There was a second or two, in which time Pansy realised her grave error. She froze, horrified by what was about to happen.

"Ooooohhhhh…!"

The Solstice Star crystal glowed with the effects of the young witch's spell – then the broomstick actually turned direction of its own accord, on the floorboards. The spear came to a halt, pointing straight at Pansy.

Then the magical crystal complied with its nature, and fired the spell back at her.

Pansy Parkinson screamed as the electric arc, directed by the Spear of Salazar Slytherin, collided into her. She was struck with such force, that the teenage Death Eater crashed through the wooden railing, just feet away from Harry's body. Her wand fell next to him.

With a dying wail, Pansy's lit, electrocuted figure fell from the walkway, and tumbled to the ground below.

"PANSY!"

Draco had just managed to slip the Nightshadow jet over his chest when Pansy had been struck by the rebound of her own spell. Bounding to his feet, he hurried past the unmoving form of Harry Potter, and stopped next to the broken railing – staring down, in disbelief, at the broken, scorched remains of his would-be-princess…

Also stunned by the sudden turn in events, Alex Greenway nevertheless was quicker to recover. He rose to his feet and aimed his wand at Draco. "Now _you_ know what it's like to have your loved one taken away from you, Malfoy! We're even!" He paused, and curled his lip. _"Stupefy!"_

But Alex's latest spell was just soaked up by the Nightshadow draped once more over Draco's chest, leaving him unharmed.

Malfoy's eyes appraised Alex with disgust, then he quickly scooped up his wand from the floor where Harry had dropped it.

"My turn! _Crucio!"_

Alex screamed as the Unforgiveable Curse struck him, attacking every nerve and cell in his body. His wand fell from his hand as he went into a fit of spasms. Meanwhile, Malfoy, wincing from his own injuries, carefully approached Alex.

Unnoticed by both young men, Harry Potter re-opened his eyes as his stab wound finally stopped bleeding, and healed up. Whilst playing dead, he had pulled the silver knife out from himself, and waited until his strength had built up sufficiently…

Malfoy was now only a few feet away from the Solstice Star attached to Pansy's broomstick – and he was standing in front of it, as he gloated over Alex's torture.

Harry cast his mind back. He remembered the warning Professor Flitwick had given him, Ron, and Hermione about what would happen if the Nightshadow and the Solstice Star came together.

"_If the two should ever actually make physical contact, their powers will violently collide and cancel each over out! Anyone in near-proximity to the gemstones will meet…a most unfortunate end!"_

And in his note – the one Trelawney had delivered to Harry, the Headmaster had written about the Solstice Star: _'I have carefully bound an enchantment within it. It should only be triggered in the presence of the Nightshadow jet, and – when activated – the Solstice Star will magically home onto its twin. Just as light is drawn towards a black hole…_

_The trigger is the school motto – in Latin…!'_

Harry's hand closed around Pansy's dropped wand. Having used it to heal his stab wound with a non-verbal spell, he now directed it towards the Solstice Star, as he dragged out from his memory the phrase that would activate the crystal…

"_Drago dormiens nunquam titillandus!"_ he yelled, with the strength he had left.

Translated into English, Harry had just called out: 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'.

"What…!" The shock of hearing Harry's voice lasted only a moment for Draco Malfoy. In the next instant, the quartz crystal blazed with rainbow colours. Then the spear at the front of the broomstick swung slightly to direct itself at the would-be Prince Regent.

He broke off the Cruciatus curse from Alex, his eyes staring widely at what was happening.

Before he could do anything else, the broomstick shot straight towards him.

Malfoy screamed wildly as the point of Salazar Slytherin's spear slammed forcefully into the jet draped over his chest. Dropping his wand, he grabbed hold of the shaft of Pansy's broomstick in a flash – hoping to save himself. But it was too late now.

Through pained, bloodshot eyes, Harry and Alex saw Draco crash backwards through the railing at the corner of the walkway – his flight propelled by the enchanted broomstick as the Solstice Star sought contact with the Nightshadow…

"_Nnnnnooooo!"_

As his old adversary disappeared from sight, Harry called upon his last reserves of energy and pulled himself up. He staggered over to the new break in the railing, and collapsed at the edge.

He was just in time to witness Malfoy being slammed into the ground, close to Pansy Parkinson's body. The spearhead then thrusted the Nightshadow which hung over his chest deep into him, skewering Draco – before the weapon emerged from his back, and dug into the muddy bank close to the lakeside.

With the shaft of both the broomstick and the attached spear sufficiently buried within the ribcage of the Heir-To-Be, the Solstice Star was then able to finally physically connect with the Nightshadow…

"_AAAIIIEEE!"_

There was an explosion of magical energies. Draco Malfoy gave one last, terrified, deafening bellow of agony, as the power of the two crystals fought each other within his very body – then they cancelled each other out, permanently, with a final wave of power that radiated across the school grounds.

Draco's arm – flopping beside him - convulsed, then fell still. The last sparks of magic disappeared from his impelled and electrocuted body.

Harry gave an almighty sigh. The tension slowly ebbed from his taut body, and he rested his head against the floorboards, as tears of relief slowly ran down his battered and injured face.

"Thank goodness…," he breathed.

Seconds passed in the sudden silence that had fallen. Alex managed to drag himself over to Harry, still sore from Draco's final spell. He flopped down next to Harry, and stared wide-eyed at the remains of their common enemy. After some moments he was able to raise a smile.

"Well…," he eventually croaked. "That's just about the best thing I've seen all day."

Harry nodded. "Me, too." Ignoring his aching muscles, he forced himself to look up at the outcome of the battle between the two broomstick-bearing armies. With the destruction of the Nightshadow, the remaining Imperiused pupils had apparently stopped fighting - and there were several astonished faces to be seen, as the unwitting pawns of the Death Eaters allowed themselves to be escorted to the ground by the surviving airborne Freedom Fighters.

The sounds of combat were slowly fading – the roar subsiding into a trickle, as the hostilities abated throughout the school grounds. Then, in the distance, some of the Freedom Fighters began to cheer. The sound of anticipated victory – not yet confirmed – nevertheless began to spread amongst the invaders. The cheers grew stronger in volume.

"Looks like we won…!" Harry smiled, and weakly shook hands with Alex.

Alex's grin faded as he looked Harry over. "You need help, pal. I'll signal for a healer…"

"DRACO!"

Harry and Alex looked across to where the piercing cry had emanated from. A troll was standing to their left, a short distance to the south – next to the main cluster of buildings and towers. A spiked club was clenched in the gnarled hand below the troll's muscular arm. In the monster's cupped left hand was Bellatrix.

She shot out an accusing finger, pointing directly towards Harry and Alex.

"Kill them! Make them pay for my nephew's death!" Bellatrix raged.

The troll grunted his compliance and made toward the walkway, increasing his pace as he strode past a deep stretch of the marsh the Death Eaters had created. The club was gripped tightly as it was raised into the air – ready to smash the walkway into myriad pieces of broken wood…

So… I'm going to die like Cho did…, Harry realised. Fear gripped him. He had no energy left to fight with. And neither, he suspected as he glanced across, did Alex.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

The spell struck the troll on his right-hand side, catching both him and his mistress by surprise. With one leg raised in mid-stride, the creature gave a cry of alarm as his leg muscles all locked together into a rigid position.

Losing balance, the troll began to fall forwards. He tried to turn, to regain his balance. Instead, the motion caused him to topple to his left – straight towards the treacherous ground awaiting him there.

Bellatrix Lestrange screamed and grabbed hold of the troll's fingers as her feet swung out from underneath her. The world tilted to one side – replaced by the marsh…

"Whoa!" Alex's eyes could not have got any wider, thought Harry.

The noise of impact was something in-between a 'splash' and a 'squelch'. The troll bellowed and tried to rise back up. But Neville Longbottom ran after them, coming into Harry's field of vision, as he kept to the dryer ground. Then he fired off another spell.

"_Stupefy!"_

The red light struck the troll in the forehead, and he lost consciousness – before sinking gradually further into the swamp.

"Yaagghh! Get me out of here! _Help! Heellpp…!"_

Harry, Alex, and Neville all watched – numbed – as they saw the mud-splattered Bellatrix trying desperately to crawl out of the mire underneath the troll's face. The weight of her servant forced her down – and in a matter of seconds, Lestrange's agonised expression vanished, as her screams turned into a gurgle. Her outstretched arm hung above the stinking green bog, clawing at the air – then it disappeared, along with the last ripple of bubbles from her. Seconds later, the troll also sank out of sight.

Neville lowered his wand. He collapsed upon his knees – his mind taking in the fact that his personal quest was finally over. The torture of his parents by Bellatrix had now been avenged.

Then he looked up, and saw Harry and Alex. He grinned – widely.

"I got her!" he yelled triumphantly, shaking his fists in the air. He whooped. _"I got her!"_

Harry smiled back, and managed to raise his arm to give Neville the thumbs up.

"That was the last troll, Harry," Alex gasped, casting his eyes around the battlefield of the school's exterior. "No giants… No enemy flyers in sight, and…look!"

He pointed to the Astronomy Tower, as he helped Harry to his feet. They saw the tiny figure of Professor Flitwick climb onto the roof and unleash a fireball spell upon the silver and black flag of the Death Eater's design. Seconds later, a group with him unfolded the Hogwarts flag. Harry recognised Bill and Fleur Weasley, Theodore Nott, Katie Bell, and Davy and Galvin Gudgeon. With the use of several wands, the flagpole was re-united with its original banner.

"Yay!" Alex punched the air. The yells of both him and Neville joined in the growing chorus now ringing across the school grounds.

Harry allowed himself to relax, as he gave a sigh of relief. The Death Eaters had lost. The war was finally over.

Hogwarts had been liberated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

**Love, Always**

The next few hours were somewhat hazy for Harry. Accompanied by Alex Greenway, he was rushed into the Hospital Wing, where Poppy Pomfrey and her supporting team – consisting of Madame Hooch, Professor Slughorn, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Ernie Macmillan, and many other able volunteers – were busy at work, having sprung into action to aid the wounded as soon as it had been safe to do so.

Harry remembered seeing the chaos in the overcrowded chamber, with the assisting nursing staff running back and forth, as different patients cried out in pain from their beds. Harry's nose caught the scents of blood, burns, and healing salves. Then the countless sights and sounds overloaded his exhausted state of mind, and the world became a blur…

When he opened his eyes once more, it took a few moments to take in the familiar ceiling and walls of the staff bedroom he shared with Ron. Sunlight lit up the half-cluttered room, and the only sounds he could hear were the whistling of birds beyond his open, arched window. A faint, welcome breeze softly pushed aside the parted curtains and tickled the loose strands of his hair.

His nostrils flared. The scent of a friend reached him, and he groaned as he started to sit up. His aching muscles protested.

"Gently, Harry."

The dreamy, Irish brogue-accented voice was music to his ears. Harry turned slightly to see Luna Lovegood sat on a wooden stool next to him. She dabbed some antiseptic-soaked cotton wool on his healing cuts, then smiled at him.

"Good afternoon. Did you sleep well?" Luna's silver- grey eyes appraised Harry.

"Urrr… I guess. Afternoon already…? How…, how are you, Luna? And…Ron and Hermione! How are they? And the others…!"

"Relax, Harry." Luna put the cotton wool down and lightly stroked his face with her cool hand. She then handed him his spectacles. As he slipped them on, Harry saw, to his relief, his wand on his bedside cabinet.

Luna followed his gaze and grinned. "Ron and Hermione found it for you. They're fine, by the way. So are most of our friends… There was no room in the Hospital Wing, so Madame Pomfrey ordered you to be taken to your own chambers. And when I tracked you down… Well, I felt you needed the personal touch, Harry." She looked hopefully at him. "Can I hug you? Without hurting you, I mean…"

Harry smiled warmly at his beloved girlfriend. "Oh, go on, then."

Luna did just that. They slowly exchanged a passionate kiss. Harry breathed in Luna's scent – overlaid as it was with sweat, blood, and the traces of those she'd fought in the Final Battle.

As they broke lip contact, Harry remembered the fight in the dungeon-like cell where Professor Lupin had been held captive.

"You were quite the beast in tearing Zacharias Smith apart," he pointed out. "Not that I'm ungrateful for you saving me…"

"He was about to kill you," Luna announced simply. Her hand stroked Harry's. "I will not allow anyone or anything to endanger your life again, Harry. That's not just the wolf in me speaking – it's the lady as well." Her expression brightened a little. "I did find time to brush my teeth since the fighting – but I'll need to wash, later… Anyway, I am so proud of you, Harry! Alex spoke to me, Ron, and Hermione. He was so excited; he couldn't help telling us what had happened to Pansy, Draco, and Bellatrix…"

Harry's hand found Luna's again. His thumb softly rubbed hers. "They don't matter anymore…," he announced. "We do. All of those for fought for our cause, I mean. I saw Professor Flitwick on the Astronomy Tower. What about Professor Lupin, and Mad-Eye? Hagrid? Tonks…?"

"They've all survived, Harry," Luna reassured him. "Even the House Elves thankfully managed to avoid most of the damage the Death Eaters dished out to them, after Winky led a charge of Elves from the Kitchens to the Great Hall and beyond. Professor Moody did get some injuries from a Death Eater's attempt to bring down the cabinets in the Trophy Room, though. Professor McGonagall's nursing him in her own quarters. I rather think she's taken a shine to him, actually!"

"Oh, that's…" Harry mentally conjured up an image of the Transfiguration teacher and the Master Auror spending quality time together, and he smiled. "…that's… Well… Good for them!"

Luna's smile faltered. "There is someone out of our party…"

"Let's hear it," Harry urged her, his expression turning serious.

"Charlotte Greenway's in a private room, and being seen to by Professor Sprout," Luna related to him what Neville had told her. "Firenze is recovering – but Neville and Alex are now both with Charlotte."

"Will she be all right?" Harry asked.

Luna paused. Her gaze dropped towards the floor. "I don't know, Harry," she admitted sadly.

"She'll live…"

Both Harry and Luna gave a start as the shade of Moaning Myrtle emerged from the wall close to Harry's bed.

"Please, Myrtle… Don't do that!" Harry protested. "Try knocking first!"

The bespectacled ghost tilted her head as she regarded Harry. She giggled. "Sorry, Harry. I won't do it again – I promise."

Luna took in the other girl's expression. "Myrtle! Glad to see you've recovered from Bellatrix's jinx! You have news for us, I take it?"

"I have, actually…" Myrtle simpered. "I flitted through the room where that Greenway girl was, as I searched for you, Harry. Your friend… Her legs have been crushed. And Professor Flitwick and Magorian were hanging around outside. The centaur leader was angry - saying that there were hardly any mares left in the centaur haras, thanks to their sacrifice in the battle. The Headmaster looked thoughtful. He went to speak to the two young men with the poor girl. I didn't pry any further."

Harry's worried expression changed as he stared in wonder at his phantom visitor. "You were searching for me… But I've never seen you this far from the toilets and bathrooms before…"

Myrtle smiled. "The ties that bound me when I died have faded away since you killed the one who unleashed the Basilisk. The one who caused my death, dear Harry."

Luna nodded, understanding her. "Voldemort," she declared.

"That's right, Luna! I could have left Hogwarts when _he _perished – but I wasn't quite ready to go. Now, with the Death Eaters gone, I think it's time to move on – before it gets too _boring_ around here. Time to meet whatever's waiting for me out there." She pointed upwards. "So, I've come to say goodbye to you both – like I have already to Ronnie and Hermione."

Harry nodded. His throat tightened with emotion. "If you see her… Pass on my regards to Ginny."

"And from me, also!" Luna added.

"I will." Myrtle smiled widely, and looked up. Her semi-transparent form turned into a scattering of blue-white lights that then shot through the ceiling.

She was gone.

"Ah, bless her!" Luna declared.

Harry turned his attention to her. "Well, I guess we're alone again, now," he commented with a smile. He studied her tired-looking face thoughtfully. "You look like you could take a break, Luna."

She sighed. "I could do with a rest. But I don't want you to be alone, Harry." Luna's eyes lost their focus, as the wheels in her head moved in mysterious ways. Then she flashed her teeth in an impish smile, pulled out her wand, and flung back the covers to Harry's bed.

"Hey! Luna – what are you doin…?" Harry's voice died away, as his companion cast a spell on him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

To his surprise, Harry found himself levitated, in his pyjamas, from his bed. However, he did not go far. Rising just an inch into the air, Luna directed him a foot or so sideways, then gently lowered Harry back down.

Harry turned to regard the space next to him on the bed that his girlfriend had just created, and a slow grin grew across his face. "You sly fox," he remarked.

"Please, Harry. I'm a sly wolf. Some of the time, anyway," Luna remarked happily. She took off her shoes. Keeping her other clothes on, she carefully got into the bed next to Harry so that she didn't touch his bandaged stomach wound – then she pulled the blankets back over them both. The two teenagers snuggled against each other.

"There – that's better," Luna sighed in contentment.

"I'm still a junior teacher, with you being a pupil – you know, Miss Lovegood," Harry cautioned her. But he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, just the same.

"Oh, that's alright, Mr Potter," Luna responded airily. "Now that we're back at school, nothing more than a kiss and a cuddle wouldn't hurt. The rest will come at the right time."

"Absolutely," Harry agreed. He kissed her cheek, then removed his glasses, before resting his head next to Luna's…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

In the corridor outside the set of rooms belonging to Harry and Ron, Molly Weasley was striding along at a brisk, determined pace. A few steps behind her, trying to keep up, were her youngest son and Hermione.

"Stabbed in the stomach, you say? By that wretched Malfoy boy. And yet his wound's already half healed? Well, I've heard of the recuperative abilities of werewolves – but still, I want to personally check on how poor Harry's doing…" Mrs Weasley rambled on, without pausing for breath, as she waved one hand in the air in her agitation.

"But it's true, mum!" Ron tried to convince her. "Madam Pomfrey told us, herself. And I'm sure Harry's being well looked after by Luna whilst he sleeps…"

"Still, she _has_ been with him for some hours – whilst we've been tied up elsewhere, Ron," Hermione conceded. "We should take over, to let her rest."

"Oh, that girl must be exhausted!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley, as she stopped outside the door that led to Harry and Ron's rooms. "Now, I know you say she's a good friend, and that she and Harry have become a serious item – and that you feel I'm barging in. But I simply want to see for myself that Harry is well…"

Sighing, Ron whispered the passwords needed to unlock the door, and the three of them then strode over to the bedroom.

"Harry, dear! I brought along some healing portions. They may taste foul – but my aunt always swore by them… Oh!"

Molly and Ron Weasley, plus Hermione, all froze in their tracks as their eyes took in the sight of Harry and Luna sleeping peacefully together in Harry's bed. Both of them were smiling in their slumber. Ron forced himself to look away, and he thus caught sight of Hermione's gaping jaw and his mother's flustered expression.

"Er… I think Harry's on the mend, mum," he managed to say.

"Ah… Well… Yes. Tell you what…" Molly took out the potions from her handbag and left them on Harry's chest of drawers. Then she walked backwards out of the room, pulling Ron and Hermione with her by their hands.

As they exited back into the corridor, Hermione grinned as she glanced back at the notice Mrs Weasley had just magically conjured up and hung on the door.

It read: _'Do not disturb!'_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

"On the count of three," Professor Moody snarled. "One. Two. Three!"

"_Expulso!"_

As one, the wands of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professors Lupin, McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout, and Faraday, collectively blasted both the four-meter high statue of Lord Voldemort and the plaque of dedication below it. The colliding beams of magic caused the stonework to explode, scattering countless pieces of melted rock across the annex chamber before the Great Hall.

As he watched, Harry saw – with satisfaction – the last pieces of the Dark Lord's face crumble into dust.

Hagrid came up to Harry and patted his shoulders. "An' good riddance to his followers, too!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to Hagrid. Their grim-faced expressions were soon replaced by smiles as they all fell into his huge embrace.

"Amen to that, Hagrid!" Harry declared.

The teenagers looked up as Lupin and Tonks – accompanied by Luna – joined them. The joint-DADA teacher – now re-appointed to his duties by Professor Flitwick – bore a few, fading scars on his face and hands, and he looked tired. But he and Tonks also seemed happier than Harry had ever seen them before.

"You had a proposition for our young friends here, Rubeus. Have you told them?" Lupin put to Hagrid.

"Oh, tha'! Well, this is thur firs' chance I've had to catch up with 'em, Professor. Had to check thur school and thur grounds, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt and some Aurors. All clear, I'm gla' to say…"

"What proposition?" Ron piped up.

"Well, Ron, Harry, Hermione." Hagrid's eyes twinkled as he bent forwards slightly to appraise them a little closer. "Instead of tha' insulting monument you've jus' destroyed, 'ow about we put up another dedication? A garden of remembrance, not far from me hut. Where my hut _was_, anyhow… It got wrecked in thur fighting this mornin'. Anyway, we can have a plaque for Ginny. And for all the pupils and Freedom Fighters who perished during this war…"

Harry, Luna, Hermione, and Ron all considered this, as they looked at each other and communicated without words. Then they all nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. That'll be great, Hagrid," Ron answered first. "I'll tell the rest of my family."

"Good idea," Harry agreed. "And let's not forget those who were forced by the Death Eaters to die defending the school – not just our side."

"I think Professor Flitwick's already considering the possibilities." Luna gave a nod in the Headmaster's direction, as he walked away with the heads of the four school houses. A thought came to her and she asked Harry: "Do you know what happened to your Uncle Vernon, Harry? We saw what became of your aunt and cousin."

"Er no – I don't," he admitted.

Lupin broke in with a heavy sigh. "Whilst I was held captive, Fenrir gave me the occasional visit. He taunted me with what I suspect was a mixture of truths and lies. One thing he related was the capture of your aunt's family, Harry. He, Bellatrix, Draco, and others arranged for the abduction of your relatives – as a message to you that they would strike at anyone who you knew. In time, the woman and boy were bitten by Fenrir, and were turned into his collared slaves. Upon their first full moon, I was told, they were given a large meal – your Uncle Vernon."

Harry stiffened, as the image of Vernon Dursley being savagely killed by his own family flooded into his mind. He hurriedly blanked out the scene, before his stomach would force its contents back out of him.

So… They were all out of his life, then. Despite their abuse and neglect of him, Harry felt sorry for the Dursleys. They hadn't asked to be dragged into this…

"I'm glad you made Greyback pay for his crimes, Remus," he declared.

"Hey – wait a mo'," Ron added. "What about the confounded werewolves fighting against us? Weren't there any survivors?"

Professor Lupin looked down at the floor, a sad expression on his face as he shuffled his feet.

Tonks took his hand and answered for him. "As you know, spells would not work against those who wore the gold collars. They all died in the battle. However, there were two or three human survivors who were bitten during the fighting…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "More werewolves for the Ministry to take responsibility for, then," she pointed out. "At least this means our kind is less of a minority, to be treated like lepers…"

Ron groaned. "Here comes the spokeswoman of the Society for the Protection of Emancipated Werewolves… Oh god…! It'll be SPEW again!"

Harry and the others broke out into laughter. Hermione scowled, and raised her hand – as if to swat Ron's ear. Then she relented, smiled, and drew Ron into a kiss, instead.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The day after the liberation of Hogwarts, having spent many hours in helping to restore the school to normality, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna were told to gather in the early evening for something important. Meeting them at the front entrance was Hagrid. He had brought over a couple of lanterns, ready for their trek.

Fang had survived the war – but he did not like being too close to werewolves, even in their human skins. So leaving him behind with a now-recovered Argus Filch, Hagrid led the three junior staff members and seventh year pupil into the Forbidden Forest.

Once upon a time, Harry had been afraid of venturing too deep into the forest. As a growing boy, it had been - after all - where he had first encountered the terrifying presence of Voldemort. Later, there had other dangers – Aragog's spiders, and Professor Lupin's then-uncontrolled bestial nature. Since becoming a werewolf himself, however, Harry had come to regard some of the wooden expanse as the natural territory of the werewolf pack.

As the four friends followed Hagrid into the gloom hanging beneath the treetops, Harry noticed Luna's nose twitching as she drank in the scents of the foliage and hidden creatures. Hermione, too, was regarding the forest with the enhanced senses that she did not have the last time she had been here. Harry and Ron shared a grin as they realised that they and Professor Lupin would now be sharing their territory with their loved ones, as well as other friends. Alex, Clifford, Padma and Parvati. Possibly also with any of the other pupils-turned-werewolves who had survived the war – once they had been released by the Ministry, that was.

Eventually, Hagrid reached a huge log that had fallen across a ridge, in the heart of the forest. It was as tall as the half-giant. He stopped in a dell right before it.

"Here we are!" he announced to his troop.

"Er. Okay…" Harry glanced around him, peering into the darkness. He thought he could sense movement in the shadows. There was an animal scent coming from somewhere nearby. "Why are we here, Hagrid?"

"The Headmaster swore me to secrecy, 'arry. Until the experiment was done." Hagrid looked pleased. He nodded towards some figures now emerging from behind the fallen log. "I'll let 'em explain."

Alex Greenway, Ernie Macmillan, and Firenze walked out to greet the newcomers.

"Hey! Where have you lot been?" Ron exclaimed. "We've not seen you all since the fighting finished. Or Charlotte or Neville, come to that…"

"Yes. How is your cousin, Alex? We've been worried," Hermione put to him.

"She's fine. Neville too," Alex replied happily. He looked relieved, Harry thought. "Like Hagrid, we were sworn to secrecy, whilst Charlotte was being patched up from her injuries. And… Well, you'll see."

"See what?" Ron frowned.

But Luna was taking in Firenze's coy smile – the first time any of them had seen the wise centaur patently happy. And the perceptive Ravenclaw was starting to understand. "Oh, my…!" She grinned.

Harry took in her expression, then faced Firenze with growing amazement. "Magorian told the Headmaster that there's hardly any females left in the centaur haras. Did your people really…?"

"We did, Harry." Firenze looked proud. "It is old magic, not practiced for a long time. But Professor Flitwick asked Magorian if it was possible – and when it was found to be so, the question was put to young Miss Greenway. She did not take long in giving her consent. And Mr Longbottom gave his, also. The magic took hours to be completed."

"Well – no way was my cousin going to accept being in a wheelchair for the rest of her life…," Alex pointed out.

"Her crushed legs!" Ron snapped his fingers. "But 'consent'? For what…?"

Firenze looked back towards the log, and called out, "My friends. You can show them now – if you wish!"

"Oh… Okay! Here we come!" It was Charlotte's voice. She sounded anxious.

She and Neville emerged from behind the huge log, hand in hand. Although Charlotte still wore her spectacles, the clothing of both of the teenagers was minimal. Both of them had on a leather jerkin – but below their waists the pair wore nothing except fur. Rather a lot of fur, Harry and his friends noted. A dark-brown in Neville's case, and a rich bay colour on Charlotte.

They both smiled nervously – but at the same time, proudly – next to Firenze, against whom they were nearly as tall. Neville shifted his fore hoof, idly playing with a loose stone on the ground, as his chums stared back with wide eyes. A pair of horse-like tails swished behind the altered witch and wizard.

"You've become…_centaurs!_" Hermione squeaked. She walked forwards and hesitantly brushed the fur above first Neville's foreleg, then Charlotte's. Ron, then Harry and Luna, did the same. Then they laughed with relief, and shook the hands of the new-born centaur couple.

Firenze, Hagrid, Alex, and Ernie watched the reception – pleased that the new Neville and Charlotte were being accepted.

"Now we two also know what it's like to be half-human." Neville winked at his werewolf friends. "My aunt's been told. She's… Well – she's going to have to accept it. These new bodies are for keeps."

"It must have been painful – and frightening…," Luna remarked.

"The magic was applied to us carefully, and gradually – so it wasn't so nerve-wracking. Besides, the strength and speed we've been blessed with has been more than adequate compensation for the negative side of things," Neville grinned. "And Magorian and the other centaurs have accepted us."

"The forest is our home, now," Charlotte added. "But Neville and I will still come to Hogsmeade to help Ernie run the herbalist shop, when we can."

"From outside, anyway," Ernie pointed out. "We'll have to set up a tent. No room indoors for those two – especially since my partner's now too big for his boots!"

"Hey!" Neville playfully swatted Ernie's ear – which produced laughter all round.

"And when the time is right…" Charlotte rested her hand on Neville's shoulder, giving him a coy look. "…we'll help to ensure the survival of our new race, by raising our foals-to-be."

Neville took Charlotte's hand in his once more, and beamed back at her. "We will, indeed," he pledged.

Harry grinned at them. "We're happy for you both, Neville, Charlotte. You deserve each other," he declared.

"Talk about Neville being a dark horse…" Harry heard Ron mutter. Then his friend cried out, _"Ouch!"_

Harry glanced down, and tried to suppress another grin.

Hermione had just stomped on Ron's foot, to shut him up.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Another three days passed, whilst the school was in the process of being cleaned up from the damage inflicted during the final battle. The Ministry personnel that was at hand – co-ordinated by Percy and others – saw to the gathering of bodies, from humans and house elves to werewolves, trolls and giants, as well as naming the deceased. There were only a few prisoners taken away – mainly those such as Lavender Brown and the unwilling werewolves, who had been Imperiused. But Delores Umbridge and the injured Death Eater Yaxley were put under heavy guard. The pupils who were at hand jeered at both Umbridge and Yaxley as they were removed from the premises.

Meanwhile, for the duration of the summer, it had been agreed with the Muggle government and local council that the Ministry of Magic would continue to lease the unsold houses in the town not far from Hogwarts, to those in the wizarding community in need of them, to give them time to adjust to the recent upheavals.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were happy enough to move back into their quarters. But with Luna, still being a seventh-year pupil, the situation was different.

"Our school year - along with the NEWT exams - has been totally disrupted," she pointed out to her now-closest friends, as they all sat together on the hill overlooking the Black Lake. "Professor Flitwick has let it be known that we all have the choice to retake our final year and sit our exams. So…, I've chosen the NEWT route."

"Oh…" Harry was glad that normality – or something like it – was being restored. But now it looked like he and Luna would be separated by the staff-pupil divide. Like he and Ginny had been. He voiced this to her, Hermione, and Ron.

Luna smiled at him. "I did explain to the Headmaster of our close friendship, Harry. He thought about it, and suggested that I could take my NEWTs, whilst employed as a member of staff, meself!"

"Ah-hah!" Ron grinned. "In that case, you two don't have to wait another year to become an official couple!" Then his face fell. "Hold on a mo'! Now that the Death Eater Army is in chains or in coffins, haven't we put _ourselves_ out of our jobs? After all, we were…"

"…training to become Aurors?" Harry finished for him. "Er, yes… We might as well complete our training. We could still be needed in the future, I guess."

"But that's a good point, guys. We will all need a back-up career plan." Hermione idly brushed a lock of her hair back as she spoke. "I'm happy working in the library, under the new librarian – and Ron's keen to resume Quidditch coaching…"

"Too right!" Ron smirked. "And the pupils want to get stuck back in, too."

"I'll have to think of something else for me I could do." Harry met the gaze of his girlfriend. "What role will you take on, Luna?"

There was a thoughtful look in her eyes, as she answered his question. "I like to help people with their problems, Harry. I was thinking of becoming a school counsellor. After all, the Death Eaters badly affected the pupils who were trapped in the school when they invaded. Those boys and girls were encouraged to spy on each other, and study the Dark Arts, and worse. I think I can help them to come to terms with what they suffered, given the training."

Harry patted her shoulder, in approval. "From my experience, I _know_ that you can help others with their problems, Luna."

"Thanks, Harry." She beamed at him.

"Well… Let's not forget our appointment tonight, everyone!" Hermione reminded them. "Special pack meeting."

"Oh yeah. I heard what was planned…" Ron smiled. "That sounds really good…"

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The night of the next full moon was not due for another few days. Nevertheless, Harry was looking forward to the chance to let his wolf roam in the grounds of the school for the first time since the Final Battle. As the evening light gradually faded with the sinking sun, Harry and his friends gathered at a designated safe spot in the Forbidden Forest – a clearing surrounded by the tall trees.

The forest air was fresh from the rain of the afternoon. The scents of pines, earth, passing owls and the other denizens of the green depths reached out to tantalize the sensitive noses of the werewolves, even though they were still in their human skins.

The centaurs had gone back to their abodes in the forest, but Neville and Charlotte sat themselves down to one side of the clearing, their slightly-pointed ears twitching occasionally, taking in the sounds of the forest. Harry had just spoken to them both, and found that they were adapting to their new lives, learning how to hunt with bow and arrows, and learning the centaur-lore of the various trees and plants within the Hogwarts estate, both natural and magical. Neville was now in his element, adding to his knowledge of herbs. Harry realised that he and Charlotte would help to improve the relationship between the centaurs and the wizarding community.

Close by, Hagrid and Tonks had just drawn up a magical circle of protection. Meanwhile, the pack survivors: Professor Lupin, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Clifford, Alex, Padma, and a now-freed Parvati Patil, were sat talking in groups. The scent of anticipation and excitement from them was slowly building…

"All right, my pack members! It's time." Professor Lupin clapped his hands, addressing them all.

Having now been granted the power to transform whilst still wearing clothes, thanks to the amulets the Ministry had given to Harry, Hermione and Ron, Lupin nevertheless still felt it prudent to disrobe for the night in question, and he announced that he was heading for the nearby trees to change.

"Everyone, find a place in the forest to transform. You may wish to undress whilst doing so. Then come back here," he told them.

Harry and Luna glanced at each other. An exchange of mischievous smiles between them decided the matter.

The pack headed off in different directions – Professor Lupin and Alex by themselves, Ron and Hermione scuttling off together, whilst the Patil twins and Clifford kept close company as they jogged over a nearby rise. Harry took Luna's outstretched hand, and – sighting Hagrid's and Tonks's smiles – walked off to find a deserted spot.

Once they found a suitable place, Luna dropped off the backpack she had been carrying and unfolded from it a thick blanket. Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"For later," Luna explained. Her silver-grey eyes locked onto his and held him.

Harry placed his hands around her shoulders, then tilted his head to one side. The two of them came together in a long, gentle kiss.

"I should let you know," Luna announced dreamily. "My bark is worse than my bite."

Having seen Zacharias Smith fall to Luna's fangs and claws, Harry wasn't sure how to take her words. "Luna…," he finally spoke. "…wolves don't bark."

"See? I just said my bark was terrible!" She giggled.

A mock groan passed Harry's lips. Meanwhile, Luna gave a toothy grin, as she rubbed her cheek against his, nuzzling him. Acting as one, they began to undress each other – leaving only their underwear on. Harry's spectacles were placed on the neatly-folded pile of his clothes by Luna.

When they were ready, the two teenagers concentrated and called upon their wolves to rise to the surface of their beings. In a matter of minutes, Harry and Luna transformed and they fell to the forest floor upon all fours.

A wolf howled from close by, summoning them. Howling in reply, Harry and Luna raced each other to the clearing – with the grey-and-white she-wolf beating her dark-furred companion by a matter of seconds.

As he panted to recover his breath, Harry snorted as Luna wagged her tail against his nose. She turned and gave a lupine grin.

_I beat you!_

_I let you win!_ Harry teased her back. Luna – like himself and the others – had fully integrated their dual-natures. And just as you couldn't take the wolf out of Luna, Harry mused; neither could you take Luna out of her wolf…

He looked across to the centaurs. The brown-furred male wolf that was Alex was now being stroked affectionately by Charlotte and Neville. Two more wolves – Hermione and Ron – were queuing up to exchange greetings with the new centaurs, also.

_No problems there, then._

The seven juvenile wolves turned and stood to attention as Professor Lupin growled for attention. The alpha-male of their pack then looked across to Tonks.

Although she was still in the circle of protection with Hagrid, the pink-haired witch had also been busy – getting changed whilst the werewolves had done so themselves. To be more exact, she had removed her clothes whilst Hagrid had purposely turned his back, then she had rubbed a magic salve into her skin. Now, crouching down, she let the blanket wrapped around her drop to the ground, whilst Hagrid stretched out the wolf skin he had carried over from the castle. Shaking slightly, Tonks placed the hallowed-out wolf head over her face, and arranged the skin to drape over her body as much as possible.

Harry and his lupine brothers and sisters sat down to watch and wait. Harry had earlier learnt that the wolf skin and salve had been discovered in the Ministry's vault of confiscated magical items. Arthur Weasley had managed to track down the half-forgotten objects, to help out Tonks and Remus Lupin.

For about a minute, nothing happened. Then, stepping outside the circle of protection, Tonks panted for breath, feeling a rush of heat through her animal skin-clad body. She gave a cry and fell to one side. Professor Lupin held himself back, as a noise familiar to the werewolves filled the air – the sound of bones crunching and stretching. Harry saw Tonks's form change. Woman and fur skin fused together – and then she fell silent and still, lying prone across the clearing. She lay there, panting; recovering her strength – then rose upon her paws as a proud, newborn she-wolf.

Tonks threw back her head and howled. Her song conveyed a note of pure joy. Lupin loped over to her, and howled also – adding his voice to hers. The rest of the pack, Harry included, instinctively responded in kind.

When the song was over, Tonks turned to regard the other wolves. She sniffed at the large male besides her, who then drew up and gently rubbed his muzzle against hers. The cranial fur of the new wolf began to change colour. Whilst her pelt remained a dark-brown tone, her pointed ears twitched above a coating of hairs that had suddenly turned a shade of violet, as the she-wolf smiled and affectionately rubbed whiskers with the alpha male.

Harry's lips curled into a lupine grin. All was going well.

Tonks gave a snarl as first Hermione, then Luna, and finally Padma and Parvati padded forwards from the gathered semi-circle. One by one, the she-wolves rolled onto their backs, exposing their throats to the fangs of the latest addition to the pack. Tonks growled, and sniffed at each of her new sisters, nudging them back up - then returned to stand besides Professor Lupin.

With the ritual now complete, the werewolves moved forwards to greet their alpha female – their pack finally complete. From this evening on, they would gather in the forest, from time to time – and help safeguard Hogwarts and its inhabitants from the next peril that would dare strike at the school.

Hagrid tossed some fresh meat to the wolves, which was gratefully torn into. Then, with a growl from Remus Lupin, he and Tonks got ready to move on.

_My children… _He glanced at Tonks, and then corrected himself. _Our children. This is our night. We mourn the loss of Elliott, but celebrate the arrival of my beloved Dora – wolf sister in spirit, if not in blood. The two of us will now leave you all to hunt and enjoy the night as you see fit…_

Nipping each other's ears, Lupin and Tonks padded off into the forest. They soon broke into a run, yipping excitedly, as they disappeared into the darkness.

Alex went with Parvati, Padma, and Clifford, as they all set off – racing each other. Ron and Hermione exchanged yellow-eyed glances with Harry and Luna.

_Ready for a hunt, guys?_ asked Ron.

The other three nodded and raised their dark noses to the air. Picking up the scent of the wild boars Hagrid had recently released in the forest, the foursome gave a goodbye howl to the groundsman and the two young centaurs. They waved back.

"Good hunting to yeh all, young 'uns!" Hagrid called out as the pack vanished amongst the trees.

Neville glanced at the half-giant. "They'll…mate…tonight, won't they? Just like Professor Lupin and Tonks," he asked, blushing.

"Tha' they will, Neville. They're all adults now. As are you two. It's the march of time. An' it's a night to celebrate. Talkin' of which…" Hagrid pulled out from his belongings a bottle of whisky. "Care to join me? Got some lemonade and fruit juices here, too, somewhere. If yeh prefer."

"Why not?" Charlotte and Neville laughed. And soon, the three of them were drinking to the future, under the starlit skies.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Along with Yaxley, and the few other captured Death Eaters (also including willing collaborators such as Hans Grogan), Professor Delores Jane Umbridge was tried at a Ministry of Magic court which was well-attended by the wizarding community, the _Daily Prophet, _and Mr Lovegood from _The Quibbler_. Considering that he'd first met her at the very same courtroom, the best part of four years previously, Harry felt it fitting that the deposed 'Headmistress' saw him in the packed public gallery – along with Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Percy and Arthur Weasley.

Minister Rufus Scrimgeour presided over the proceedings. After hearing a toe-curling, pleading defence from Umbridge herself ("I was only doing what the Death Eaters ordered me to do. If I did not, the children – as well as myself – would have suffered more at their hands!"), the jury then listened to testimony from pupil after pupil after staff member who had been unfortunate enough to have been trapped in Hogwarts during the reign of the Death Eaters' occupation. They recounted how Umbridge had re-established the same strict regime as three years previously – only with the added threats of being press-ganged into Fenrir Greyback's Imperiused werewolf pack, or becoming the sport in the organised full moon night-hunts in the grounds (hunts by which Professor Sinistra and even some of the more rebellious, older pupils had lost their lives).

And Professor McGonagall gave her eye-witness testimony of Umbridge striking Harry Potter with the Cruciatus Curse during the Third and Final Battle of Hogwarts.

Next, the former Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, took the dock, and publically expressed his shock and disgust at the treatment of the pupils who had suffered under both of Umbridge's periods of stewardship at Hogwarts.

"Four years ago, I authorised Delores Umbridge to ensure firm and fair treatment of the pupils at Hogwarts – as well as controlling what I believed to be malicious rumours of Lord Thingy's return." He slammed his hand on the rail before him. "I trusted her to use the powers granted to her wisely. I was a fool – and I have since apologised to Harry Potter and all those who also received the harsh treatment this woman dished out! She had no conscience against working hand-in-glove with the Death Eaters. Nor did she do anything to prevent their attempts to conduct a magically-enabled massacre of both wizarding folk and Muggles."

That got a roaring cheer from the crowd. Ron joined in – and Harry, Luna, and Hermione all smirked. Even Percy (who had supported Umbridge, whilst being unaware of the extent of her actions at Hogwarts) couldn't resist punching the air with Ron and his father.

The jury unanimously found Umbridge guilty of all charges raised against her – and Scrimgeour subsequently sentenced her for life imprisonment. The distraught, crushed toad-like woman stared at the smiling faces of Harry and his company, lost for words. Then she was led away, hounded by the clapping and jeers from the public gallery.

Yaxley and the other captured Death Eaters, and their willing collaborators were also found guilty, and put away behind bars for the rest of their lives.

Delores Umbridge spent about five years at a newly-constructed Ministry prison. Time in which she slowly went half-mad. Then, one pitch-black night – during an attempted escape – she fell foul of a pit trap within the perimeter of the grounds. There, she became engulfed by a surviving colony of Aragog's giant spiders that Hagrid had provided for the Ministry's use.

By the time the guards located the source of the screams and found their lost prisoner, it was too late for Umbridge.

They retrieved her remains the following morning…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

After a hot and happy summer, the next academic year after the Final Battle of Hogwarts saw further changes. Ron and Hermione qualified in their respective jobs at the school, whilst Luna became a liked and effective school counsellor, employing her unique sideways angle of analysing people and their problems, as she worked to come up with both conventional and offbeat solutions that helped the pupils with their self-doubts and fears, over matters such as bullying, peer pressure, fitting in, exams, family problems, plus more unusual topics. All of which Luna treated in confidentiality.

With Professor Lupin taking on the newly-created post of Cabinet Advisor for Lycanthropic Affairs (a task he took on, with Tonks as his aide); Professor Alistor Moody consequently took over the previously job-shared role of DADA teacher at Hogwarts. But he had a proposition for Harry, as the young man discussed his uncertainty over his future career, now that the Death Eater threat seemed to be finally destroyed. At the end of a busy Friday, after the final class had left the classroom, Moody slapped his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"The time will come before long for me to retire, lad! You're my teaching assistant. How would you like to become my understudy – to take over when I've gone?"

Harry felt his jaw drop. Excitement flooded through him. "Teach full-time…? But… Professor Flitwick? What would he say?"

Moody's false eye swiveled in its socket, as though doing its own little dance of joy. "The Headmaster seemed quite taken with the idea, when I put it to him. So…, what say you? Thought I would give you some time to prepare for the responsibility! Well? Are you up for it? Teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts – full time, after I step down?"

"Oh… Well, I… Definitely!" Harry grinned so widely, he felt his face would split into two. He shook hands with Mad Eye – then whooped and dashed off to tell Ron, Hermione, and Luna the good news, as his mind took in the implications of the opportunity he had been granted.

_Now the four of us will be together here, as permanent staff!_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

On the last Saturday in March 2001 – just over two years after the liberation of Hogwarts, the first of a series of weddings took place. A delighted Professor Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks posed for the flashing, old style cameras after their ceremony at the chapel that had been built in the months following The Final Battle.

As they stood waiting to one side, in the Garden of Remembrance, Harry, Luna, Hermione, and Ron took in once more the names of the heroic fallen listed on the huge plaque that had been erected: Professor Sinistra, Fawkes, Elliott Eamesworth, Mundungus Fletcher, Anthony Goldstein, Cormac McLaggen, various centaurs, a few house elves – and not forgetting those from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, and many others, who had lost their lives during the course of the war, within the Hogwarts estate. And, also listed, were those who had died, whilst fighting for the Death Eaters against their own free will – Romilda Vane and Stan Shunpike amongst them. The Dursleys, too, were to be found on the long list.

Harry's eyes shifted to the first line of the plaque. It read: 'In loving, joyful memory of Ginny Weasley, whose sacrifice was never in vain'.

Feeling tense, Harry raised his head and gazed at the shifting clouds above, hoping that wherever she was now, Ginny was looking down with happiness at him and Luna, Hermione and Ron, and the Lupins.

Sensing his thoughts, Luna instinctively took hold of his hand, and he turned to her – seeing in her silver-grey eyes the sorrow of the past, but also the hope and promise of the future. Her sad smile faded to relief as his lips arched upwards, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder – gently drawing his mate closer to him, keeping each other warm in the early spring breeze.

"Done!" the lady photographer announced, taking the final photo of Remus Lupin and Tonks with the bride's proud parents. "How about the groom's family?"

Professor Lupin smiled and turned to the werewolf pack, all gathered around in their human identities. "They're right here. Come on, you lot!"

"Yes sir!" Ron grinned, and led Harry and the girls – plus the rest of the pack – over to join the photo session.

Later on, at the reception, Harry walked over to congratulate the Professor and his new wife.

"Wotcha, Harry!" Tonks beamed, as she finally decided to kick off her uncomfortable wedding shoes.

"Good luck to you both. It was a lovely service," Harry announced, shaking their hands. He paused and looked at the blushing bride. "I've realised something… I can't really call you 'Tonks anymore. So, what's it to be…, Mrs Lupin?"

She gnashed her teeth in mock anger. Lupin was trying to hide his grin.

" 'Dora… I'll accept 'Dora'. Never my full name, though!" She then smiled and playfully butted her fist with Harry's.

"Honeymoon organised?" Harry asked, as he sipped his glass of champagne.

"All done! We're off to Norway and Sweden. See the fjords from a cruise boat," Lupin announced.

"…and practice some more with my wolf skin in the forests. With Remus as my teacher, of course." Dora grinned – then her eyes slid past Harry. "Someone needs your attention, kiddo."

Harry turned round to see Luna being trapped in a one-sided conversation with Professor Trelawney, who was rambling on about the prophetic properties of different brands of Muggle tea leaves. Her thin hands were making odd bird-like gestures in the air.

"A piece of advice – never keep a lady waiting, Harry," Remus winked at him.

"Thanks. Have a great honeymoon, you two!" Harry nodded, and left them to the attentions of the other well-wishers. He then made an excuse to the seer – and took the hand of a relieved Luna, before heading over to the buffet where Ron and Hermione were already eating…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

The same chapel saw a double wedding take place in the following July, after the end of term. Following on in the footsteps of Fleur Delacour, a beaming Hermione became Mrs Weasley. She and Ron smiled broadly as Harry and Luna then exchanged their solemn vows also – before both couples sealed their respective unions as the vicar announced to the grooms: "Gentlemen, you may now both kiss your bride".

The seated crowd – composed of the Weasley family, Luna's proud father, the Lupins, the pack, the teachers, and their DA friends – all erupted with a show of hands and cheers. Neville and Charlotte stomped their fore hooves in delight, and Hagrid blew his nose with a large, garish-looking handkerchief – before he joined in with the clapping.

Outside, the four were whooped and showered with confetti as they climbed into a covered Thestral-driven coach for a ceremonial drive around the school grounds (which had been restored to their natural, swamp-less, state). Fred and George set up some fireworks as they took to their waiting broomsticks. The couples flinched at the noises assailing their wolf-sensitive ears, but they took it all in good humour.

"Well… Congratulations, Ron and Hermione! Luna and I wish you all the best!" Harry declared, as Luna nodded, smiling.

"Thanks! Same to you two, as well. You both deserve it!" Ron responded happily, as the carriage door was shut and the wheels started turning.

After a minute of relaxing and watching the Weasley twins performing aerial loops in the air as they playfully taunted each other, Hermione spoke.

"The itch is catching!" she remarked breathlessly to them all. "Did you see how comfortable Professor McGonagall was with Mad Eye all the way through the service?"

"I did! And Ernie and Hannah Abbott were giving each other sly looks," Ron shot back. "Maybe we ought to lay bets on who and whom walks up that aisle next."

"And I noticed Charlotte seems to be pregnant," Luna announced brightly. "I hope parenthood suits her and Neville!"

"Another addition for the centaur haras… Great news!" Harry hugged his mate and – yes, his wife, now – close to him. "How do you feel…, Mrs Potter?"

Luna arched her lips into a wide smile. Her captivating eyes twinkled back at him. She was now truly the wallflower who had become a radiant rose. And her true beauty came from her heart and soul.

"I have never been happier…, my husband!" she answered. Her parted lips came closer, and soon she and Harry were lost in each other.

When they broke apart, Luna gave him a puppy-eyed look. "How about we go for a run in the woods after midnight, Harry? It'll be a fine night for it."

Harry grinned and made a playful growl, as he rubbed his nose against hers. "Let's make it a great night – one to remember, for all the right reasons." He stared deep into her silver-grey eyes, which were weeping tears of happiness. "I love you, Luna Potter. Now and always," he declared.

She returned his earnest look, and embraced him. "Ditto, Harry. Love always," she responded in kind.

The Weasleys smiled at them. Then Ron squeezed Hermione's hand, and she returned the gesture – both of them feeling exactly the same way as Harry and Luna. Soon, Hermione met Ron halfway in their own passionate smooch…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

In the next few years to come, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin would raise a son – named Teddy, after Tonks's father.

Next to follow were Ron and Hermione Weasley – with Hermione giving birth to a pair of beautiful twins in October 2003. The babies were called Tabatha and Timothy.

Within the same academic year, Harry and Luna became doting parents to an adorable girl. Honouring the memory of Harry's mother – and also Ginny – they called her Virginia Lily Potter.

When their biological clocks allowed, all four of the babies obeyed the call of the full moon and became cubs in the werewolf pack that Remus and Dora Lupin always came back to lead, nurture, and protect come each full moon.

Charlotte Greenway, too, gave birth. The centaur foal was a girl, and her proud parents bestowed her with the name of Epona – after the Celtic goddess of horses.

Just after the birth of Epona, Susan Bones (now an orphan after the war) came back to Hogwarts. Although she had visited her friends Charlotte and Neville on previous occasions, this time she had come to stay – in order to be with the teacher she had fallen in love with. The day after her arrival, Harry and his friends congratulated a beaming Susan as she emerged from the Forbidden Forest, with an equally-happy Firenze, as his centaur companion.

Many more events happened in the lives of Harry Potter and his companions and family. But the evils and horrors of Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Draco Malfoy were firmly behind them – echoing only as occasional nightmares that faded away in time. Harry's scar never caused him pain again after the day Voldemort/Tom Riddle Junior had perished in flames – the day when Ginny became imprinted with the nature of the werewolf, and the fates of Harry, Luna, Ron, and Hermione began to take a direction none of them had expected…

As to what else the future brought to them all… Well, that was another set of stories altogether.

THE END!

End notes:

Whew! Finished at last! I hope the readers of this story enjoyed it as much as I took delight in writing it. Remember that most of 'The Lycanthrope Legacy' was written before I read 'The Deathly Hallows' – and I aimed to write an end-of-the-Death Eater-war saga along the lines of how I felt it _should_ have ended, regarding who died and who survived.

Thank you to those who reviewed! Incidentally, no one seemed to pick up on my joke of the minor character, the pupil Desmond Troy who became one of the Stone Inferi in Part One (abbreviate his name to DesTroy…).

So what prompted this story in the first place?

Good question. It was my discovery, via the Internet, that Draco Malfoy survived the war! To me, he should have been one of those characters still out to kill Harry – only to come fatally undone at the end. Hence, he – not Voldemort – became the main antagonist for Harry in 'The Lycanthrope Legacy'. Also, Professor Lupin is one of my favourite Potter characters, and I found it disappointing that JK Rowling never bothered to have him in his altered form after 'The Prisoner Of Azkaban'. There was so much potential in the werewolf storyline waiting to be explored – which I hope I've done to a satisfactory degree.

If you have not done so already, please read my other stories (and those that I've marked as favourites)! With luck, there will be more to come.

Keep on writing!

RMB


End file.
